All The Stories We Never Told
by AshRain114
Summary: When touched by an Angel, Amy Pond was certain that her life with the Doctor was over. But when she wakes up in the basement of Hendrix's department store, which has been overrun by walking shop dummies, she starts to understand that it might not be as over she she thought. And where exactly is Rory? AU S1 Doctor/Rose, Amy/Rory, Jack/Everybody
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I've had this idea stuck in my head for so long. Especially after TATM. I absolutely loved Amy's character and really wanted to further explore her relationship with the Doctor further, but just to be clear: This is NOT Doctor/Amy, it will be strictly Doctor/Rose.**

**Also, just to clear up any confusion. This story is going to start with the Episode 'Rose' and continue through to 'Parting of the Ways'. Amy comes from after 'Angels Take Manhattan'. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hendrik's**

* * *

Amy groaned, curling in on herself a she lay half unconscious on the cold floor. Her head pounded like a bad hangover and she was probably going to vomit. She tried to calm her stomach as she rolled on her side, ignoring the shooting pain in her head. Her vision was blurry and her eyes watered.

Where was she? She could remember something, a cool brush against her back, a pressure, and then nothing. She had been scattered across time. She was being pulled so very far away. Away from her raggedy man.

But towards Rory.

Rory!

"R-Rory?" She called out, her voice hoarse. Her vision cleared and she scanned the room she was in. "Rory!"

She strained to sit up, trying to get a better look at her surroundings. Where had the Angel sent her? She studied the room. It was dark but her eyes slowly adjusted. It was cold, and there were boxes and bags scattered along the walls. Plastic mannequins littered the room and they were wearing clothes that screamed Twenty first century.

Where was she? And where was Rory?

A loud noise echoed through the room. Whatever it was, it had woken her up. In the back of her head she identified the sound as a lift. With a screech of metal it stopped. Amy groaned in relief. Maybe she should just close her eyes...

"_Wilson_?" Amy jumped as she heard a voice, a female voice, echo throughout the basement. "_Wilson, I've got the lottery money_." It was coming from another room, on the other side of a closed-door. She could see light streaming from under it. "_Wilson?_ _You there?_"

Quickly, Amy jumped to her feet, holding her breath. She didn't know where she was, but she figured she wasn't supposed to be here. The last thing she needed was an arrest warrant. Looking at the mannequins she furrowed her eyebrows. She was in a clothing store maybe? A modern one from the looks of it. Why did the Angel bring her here?

"_I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop._" The Girl in the other room seemed annoyed and tired, probably wanting to go home. Amy looked around for another exit. She had to get out and find the Doctor. Judging by the girl's accent she was back in England, probably even London. "_Wilson!_"

Amy could hear the girl mutter to herself angrily. Come on. Give up and go away. She tried to back away from the door, but only managed to trip over one of the mannequins, which fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Oh great. Amy cursed her own lack of grace and quickly moved to hide behind a pile of boxes.

"_Hello?_" The girl called again, more warily. "_Hello, Wilson, it's Rose._" Amy tried to quiet her breathing. It seemed her entrance had not gone unnoticed. "_Hello? W-Wilson?_"

Amy could hear the girl coming closer, her footsteps echoed against the quiet basement. The door to the room was pushed open and she crept into the room.

She was young, with blond hair that fell straight and rested softly just past her shoulders. Amy couldn't see much of her face from this angle, but from what she could, the girl was very pretty. Shapley eyebrows, big eyes, and a jaw line she would kill for.

The girl, who had said her name was Rose, reached out a flipped a switch.

Amy breathed out a quiet breath of relief as the lights came on, showing the rest of the room to her. It was more like a hallway, filled with boxes and mannequins. A stock room perhaps.

"Wilson?" The girl moved further into the room and down the hall, nearing Amy's hiding place. "Wilson?"

She spotted something and ran past Amy towards another door, which Amy hadn't been able to see in the dark.

Then behind her, the first door closed with a loud_ bang!_

Okay. That's never a good sign.

Rose had run back to the door and was desperately trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "You're kidding me." She groaned. Amy quickly tried to edge closer to the second door without the blonde girl noticing her. She managed to reach the door, but not before she knocked a metal wrench off a shelf where it landed on the floor with a _clang_!

Oh this was just not her day, was it? She winced and jumped behind another box. If she could get through this without getting arrested it would be a miracle.

Rose whipped her head around. "Is that someone mucking about?" She cried, sounding terrified. She hesitantly started to walk down the hall again. Amy cursed and tried to open the door she was beside, but it was locked as well.

This was just great. The Doctor better bail her out when this was all over or she was going to kill him.

"Who are you?" The girl was suddenly right behind her and Amy screamed. She turning around to see Rose staring at her with narrowed eyes. Amy put a hand on her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

"You scared me." She tried not to sound guilty as Rose studied her.

"Who are you?" She asked Amy again, looking around the basement, "How did you get in here?"

Okay, time to lie.

"I came with my uncle. Er-Wilson! I can't find him now, and the doors locked." Amy hoped the girl wouldn't noticed how badly her hands were shaking. It was a pretty good lie if she said so herself. Probably one of her best.

"Wilson's your uncle?" She asked, skeptical. Amy nodded.

She was about to continued with the lie, hoping to get out of here quickly, when something caught her eye from behind Rose. Her mouth dropped in shock and Rose spun around.

"What the..." Amy gasped. The mannequin was...moving. By itself. She tried to open the door behind her but it was no good. It was locked.

Rose backed away from the mannequin, which was slowly walking towards her. Behind, more of them started twitching and turning towards the pair.

Amy leaned over and grabbed the wrench that she had knocked to the floor, ready to use it if she needed to.

"Yeah, you got me!" Rose forced out a chuckle, "Very funny." But they kept advancing on her. Amy ran up beside her, holding up the wrench.

"Stop or I'll swing. And don't think I won't!" She threatened. She'd faced worse than shop dummies in her time.

"Right, I've got the joke." Rose back away and Amy kept up with her.

"I don't think it's a joke." Amy kept looking for an escape, hoping they weren't walking into a dead-end. The dummies weren't moving fast, and they didn't look armed. But there was a lot of them

"Is this your idea?" Rose asked her, gesturing to the dummies.

"Oh, I wish it was." She gave Rose a tight smile, not taking her eyes off the things in front of her.

Amy jumped as something touched her from behind and she twisted to see more dummies approaching them from behind. They converged on her and Rose, backing them up towards the wall.

Amy raised her weapon, hands shaking. If she could clear a path then they could get to the doors... which were locked. There goes that plan.

Rose tripped over a box as they kept coming. Amy quickly helped her to her feet. She tried to pull her along further, but quickly discovered that they were trapped. Turning back she saw dozens of the dummies circled around them, coming closer and closer.

Amy turned around, wrench raised. She wasn't about to be taken out by a shop dummy!

One of the dummies raised its hand. Rose cringed down,waiting for the inevitable, but Amy raised the wrench that swung, knocking the dummies arm clean off.

"Run!" Another voice whispered.

Before Amy could turn to see who had spoken, Rose had gripped her hand as she was yanked around a corner and through a door that neither her nor Rose had noticed before.

They found themselves in another long hall, but they were running to fast for Amy to pick up any details about where they were.

They were following a man, the one who had spoken earlier. Very short hair, near bald, with big ears and a leather jacket. He had Rose's hand gripped tightly in his as he dragged her along.

Now who was this guy?

Whoever he was, he seemed to know where he was going, so Amy followed him. The dummies where hot on their feet, moving faster then they had been back in the stock room.

They burst through another pair of doors and into a waiting lift, which seemed a bit convenient to Amy, but she wasn't complaining.

Quickly the man pushed the 'Close door' button, but the dummies were faster. One of them stuck its hand in and the door closed around it, getting stuck.

The Man grabbed the arm and pulled four times until the came off with a loud pop. The dummies fell back as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said in shock, looking disturbed.

"Yep. Plastic." The man tossed the arm back to Rose, who caught it with surprise. Plastic that could walk? Like Rory had been?

Rory! She'd forgotten again. It was obvious he wasn't here. He had been dead for years by 2012. There was no way she was that far in the past. So why was she here? The Angels send you so far back that you're dead by the time the present catches up with you. Something must have gone wrong.

Or maybe she was going to die right here and now.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, student? Is this a student thing or what?" Amy rolled her eyes. She doubted this man knew any more than they did. Just a nice bloke in the right place at the right time.

Although, he did look rather nonchalant. His arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the lift.

The man turned and looked at Rose like she was a bit thick, "Why would they be students?"

"I don't know." Rose was breathing hard.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" He kept checking a lift, looking a bit in a rush. Amy was to. The sooner she could get out of here and find out where she was the faster she could find the Doctor.

Her mind kept going to Rory, but she pushed it away. There was a way back. If it came to it, she would fly to New York and track the Angel down herself. Even if she had to wait a few years. Amy was an expert at waiting.

Rose struggled to answer the man,"Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

The man turned with a smile, seemingly impressed, "That makes sense...well done."

"I don't think they're students." Amy raised her hand, which still held wrench she'd used on the mannequins. The man turned to look at her.

"What'chu raising your hand for?" He asked her, and she lowered it, feeling a bit foolish.

Rose cut back in, "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the Police."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician." The lift came to a stop with a grinding halt.

"Wilson's dead." The Man said bluntly, then walked out. Rose stared at him blankly, then ran out

"That's not funny. That's sick!"

"Hold on." He moved Rose over to the side and Amy went to stand beside her.

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose was angry. Amy went to calm her down, but got distracted by a very familiar buzzing noise coming from the other size of the man. Seconds later the elevator controls sparked. "Who are you then? Who's that lot down there!" Rose kept yelling questions at the man, but he just ignored her and walked away.

Amy ran after him. There was no way it was him. That would be _far_ to big of a coincidence.

"I _said_, who are they?!" Yelled from behind them, finally catching up.

The man spoke as he walked, not even turning back to them, "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem is I didn't have this." He held up a device which looked like a small bomb.

Amy couldn't believe her luck. Of course it was him! Who else would keep a bomb in their coat pocket? He looked different, but couldn't Time Lords change their face? Like Melody had?

The man continued, "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up," He opened an exit door at the end of the hall, "and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home, take your red-headed friend with you. Go on." He pushed Rose and Amy out the door, which he was still leaning against, holding the beeping bomb, "Go and have your lovely beans on toast, And remember, Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do...you'll get them killed."

And with that he shut the door, leaving them alone in the alley. Rose and Amy exchanged identical looks of shock. Rose at everything happening around her, Amy at the fact that she'd somehow managed to meet the Doctor, a different Doctor, long before he'd ever met her.

Dear lord. She _was _River's mother.

Then the door opened again and the man leaned out.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your names?"

"Rose." The blond girl said nervously.

"Amy." She said, deadpanned. Wait, maybe she should have lied. Is him meeting her here going to cause some big temporal disaster? Maybe not, River did it all the time.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Amy." He grinned widely, and held up the bomb, "Run for your lives!"

They both stood there for a few seconds, staring at the door, before Rose ran off without a look back. Amy let her. Better for her to get out while she could.

But she just stared at the building. Why did the Angel send her here? To the Doctor? The very man they fight so hard against.

Maybe they didn't. This wasn't how the Angels operated. There had to be something else going on, and the only man in the entire universe who could help her, was blowing up a shop.

She turned away from the building. Rose was gone. Probably run off home. She must have a boyfriend or a family to go to.

Rory.

She'd forgotten about him again. She shook her head, clearing her mind. Why was it that whenever she finally chose Rory, the Doctor found another way to drive himself into her life. Even if he didn't know he was doing it.

As she walked she felt the adrenaline leaving her body. She was so tired. The day seemed to never end. She had maybe twenty quid in her pocket. Not enough for a place to sleep.

She felt something drop on her hand and looked down. It was a tear. Reaching up she realized she was crying. Makeup mixed with the salty drops on her hand as she angrily wiped them away.

No, she'd been through worse than this. Rory and her had been through worse. They had always found each other again. And if she didn't find him she was damn well sure he would find her. He would always find her.

Behind her the shop exploded. Several people ran around screaming and she could hear sirens in the distance. She knew the Doctor would be long gone by now. He always was.

He couldn't help her find Rory. He had said that much in the future. Assuming Rory had gone to the correct time period as well. But maybe he knew why she was here. Because there had to be a reason. You can't just simply pop through time without rhyme or reason.

At least, she didn't_ think_ you could.

But now there was nothing to do about it. The mysterious younger Doctor had fled, leaving a burning building and a confused ginger behind in his wake.

She would search for him though. Any version of him.

But starting tomorrow. Right now she needed sleep.

* * *

"Who was that girl you said was there with you?" Jackie pulled the phone away from her ear. She had been gossiping with her friends for almost an hour about the explosion that had ripped Rose's job apart.

Rose reached up and rubbed her forehead. It had been such a long day. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and die. "I dunno - Amy, I think her name was Amy? She said she was Wilson's niece."

Jackie thought hard, "Is Wilson the electrician?"

"Yes, mum."

"He had a good bum on him. But I thought the telly said he was an only child? They did an exposé on his life you know. Very interesting. He was a looker that one. Pity." Jackie rambled.

As her mother walked away, Rose thought about what she had said.

The T.V. _had _said he was an only child. And that Amy girl really didn't look anything like him. She was all, red-haired and Scottish, whereas Wilson had been blonde and a Londoner through and through.

So, had she lied? Rose shook her head.

It didn't matter, she doubted she would ever see the red-haired girl again.

* * *

**A/N- This is just a trailer chapter for now. In the future i might be posting entire episodes together, but we'll see. Alerts are more lovely than Reviews :)**

**- Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I've decided not to post entire episode chapters, simply because it would cut my update time dramatically.**

Disclaimer: I should double this cause I forgot it last time. But I double don't own Doctor who or any characters affiliated, they double belong to BBC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The TARDIS**

"_Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy, in which case always ignore a coincidence." - The Doctor_

* * *

The next morning Amy was getting kicked off a park bench by a copper.

Not exactly her proudest moment, but she grudgingly sat up, stretched and moved on, ignoring the curious glances of the cops as she walked away. She could understand their confusion. She didn't exactly look homeless. Her clothes were department store brand, and her hair, no matter how disheveled, was obviously well-kept.

Even though she hadn't slept long she felt more awake than ever, and looking around she wondered how she should go about this. Before passing out she had discovered it was 2005, quiet a bit earlier than she'd hoped for, but st least she was in the 21st century.

Avoid Leadworth was number one on her list, it wouldn't do to run into her younger self. Find the Doctor was number two. And try not to alter history was number three. Simple enough.

First things first. She quickly found a small corner store that let her use their bathroom, she ran to the back, not making eye contact with anyone and locked the door behind her.

She splashed cold water over her face, hoping to rid herself of that smelly hobo look and washing away the makeup which had run down over her face. She ran her fingers through her hair, yanking out any knots and putting it up in a messy bun.

There we go. Now she could go in public without looking like she'd been mugged.

While fixing her clothes she found twenty quid and ten american dollars stuffed in her bra. Not a lot, but enough to get something to eat. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a couple of old receipts and a photograph.

She tried not to cry again as she looked at it. It was a Polaroid picture. It had been taken during the year the Doctor had stayed with them. It was all of them, her, Rory, Brian and the Doctor, all gathered in her den, smiling as the camera flashed.

_'I'm not running away from things. I'm running to them before they flare and fade forever'_

That's what he had told her that year, but no matter how much conviction he had said it with, she still didn't believe him. The Doctor ran. It's what he does. He runs away. And if he ever stopped, then Amy didn't think he would be the Doctor anymore.

And now, she had to find the man who never stopped running.

Her stomach grumbled.

But first...food.

* * *

Amy smiled as the waitress handed her the bill. She pulled out the money she had stuffed in her bra, throwing down the right amount on the table. She would wait for the change. The waitress deserved a tip, but now she needed the money.

She had found this Pizza and Pasta place a little ways down the street. And after sitting there for more than an hour and a half she still had no idea what she was going to do. The Doctor loved twenty-first century London, but it could be months before he turned up again.

Was she going to have to get a job? A low paying, out-of-the-way job. Hidden away, never showing her face in case someone recognizes her? She could start a bill at a Motel, start working and pay them back. Maybe get an apartment.

Amy stared at the waiters and bus boys wandering around the room and wondered if they were hiring. They seemed to have a pretty relaxed dress code. One of the waiters looked to be wearing a leather jacket.

Wait a minute.

Amy stared in shock as the Doctor, holding a bottle of Champagne, walked up to a table where a couple was talking. He hadn't even noticed her as he was caught up in whatever he was doing.

Hold on a tick.

She looked at the couple at the table the Doctor was approaching.

Rose?

It was! How on Earth had she managed to pick the one restaurant in London that both Rose and the Doctor were at. Although from the looks of it, the Doctor had followed Rose here.

"Your champagne." The Doctor said, holding out the bottle. Amy could see the glee on his face.

The man sitting across from Rose waved him off. He was a young black man, probably around the same age as Rose, more than likely her boyfriend.

The Doctor moved around the table to stand beside Rose.

Amy stood up and moved closer to the table they was sitting at. There was something...not right, about the man Rose was with. He kept twitching. There was something unnatural about his skin.

"Madam, your champagne." The Doctor offered it to her.

"It's not ours." Rose barely paid him any mind, confused by something her boyfriend was saying. Amy walked closer, her mouth opened in shock. Right now, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

The Doctor finally noticed her. His eyes widened, then he smiled, holding up a finger to his mouth. Amy stayed still and just watched as the Doctor's voice turned to exasperation.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

The boyfriend's face turned angry, "Look we didn't order it!" Then he looked up, and noticed the Doctor. He grinned darkly, "Ah, Gotcha!"

The Doctor started to shake the champagne bottle vigorously. Amy leapt forwards, grabbing Rose, who was staring at the Doctor is disbelief, and pulled her out of the seat.

There was something very wrong with her friend.

"Don't mind me," The Doctor said. Rose's jaw open and closed like a fish, "I'm just toasting the Happy couple. On the house!"

He let the cork fly and it shot across the table and into the boy's head. Instead of bouncing off, it sunk into the head, which stretched with the force of the blow like a ripple in water.

"What the hell?" Amy yelped. The man moved his jaw around like he was chewing and then spit the cork out, where it bounced off the table and on the floor at Amy's feet. People around the restaurant were watching with various degrees of shock.

"Anyway." The plastic man grinned manically before he stood up. His hand morphed into a chopper. Quickly Amy pulled Rose away as the Doctor ran to fight the man.

Rose finally turned to look at her, before doing a double take, "Its you." She breathed in a whispered. "From the shop."

"Yeah, it's kind of been one of those days."

The Doctor had finally got his arm around the plastic mans neck and was pulling. Just like with the mannequins arm, after a few pulls the head came right off. The body fell backwards, knocking into a table where a couple ran up, screaming.

Amy breathed easier for a few seconds, thinking it was all over, but then the eyes on the head opened. "Don't think that's going to stop me." A man at the table beside it screamed.

"Pop a cork in it and get out!" Amy yelled at them, wincing at her choice of words. The Doctor seemed to find it funny as he lets out a guffaw. The man heeded her words and started to run, pulling his wife in tow.

The body stumbled to its feet, obviously blind, and continued its rampage. The fire alarm started to ring. Amy whipped her head around to find that Rose had pulled it and was yelling, "Everybody out!"

Oh, she was good.

All around people were running out the doors. Amy figured they had maybe ten minutes tops before the firetrucks and police got here to deal with this mess.

Rose started to dash towards the kitchen, drawing the plastic man away from the crowds of people at the exits. The Doctor followed her. Amy knocked over the tables as she ran, hoping to slow down the body as much as possible.

The plastic man was making a mess, wildly swinging his arms as he ran. They ran into the kitchen and Rose yelled at the Kitchen staff to get out. They all ran out another exit with the three of them hot on their heels.

They found themselves in another hall that reminded Amy of the store she had met the pair. Despite Amy's obstacles the plastic man was gaining on them.

They ran to the end of the hall and out the exit door.

The Doctor closed the door behind them, leaning against it as he pulled out the sonic and pointed it at the lock. Amy helped him keep the door shut against the onslaught of the body. Rose ran off towards a chained gate and started to try to open it.

The Doctor leaned off the door and Amy saw that it was jammed. It wouldn't stop the body, but it would slow it down. Sighed, she turned around to help Rose with the gate, and froze.

Standing in the middle of the alley was an old Police Call box, commonly used on Earth in the 1950s.

And it was the most beautiful thing Amy had ever seen.

The TARDIS. Their ride. The Doctor's home. Hello Sexy she thought to herself with a small smirk. Didn't think I'd ever see you again.

"Open the gate!" Rose cried back to the Doctor, pulling at the chains "Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor corrected, completely at ease as he reached into his pocket for the TARDIS key, still holding the head in one arm, which was strangely silent now. Behind them the plastic man was smashing away at the door, and Rose became more desperate.

"Use it!" She was putting all her strength into trying to remove the chains.

"Nah," The Doctor chuckled, "Tell you what, let's go in here." He walked up to the TARDIS door and unlocked it before stepping inside. Amy wondered if she should follow him. It was like he had completely forgotten she was there.

But there were plastic boyfriends on the loose, she didn't have much of a choice.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose cried. Amy rolled her eyes. She had better stay and make sure Rose actually went inside. "It's going to get us...Doctor!"

Rose finally opened the door and ran inside. Amy went to follow her but was stopped when Rose flew back out of the Box and back away, a look of complete shock on her face.

She could hear the plastic man smashing through the metal door and siren ringing in the distance, no doubt in response to the fire alarm. Rose walks all the way around the TARDIS.

Finally, Amy grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully into the Box. She wasn't about the let the blonde girl get killed by her plastic friend.

Mentally she tried prepared herself to feign shock.

But she didn't have to.

"What?" She whispered. It was all...different, all blues and greens. The walls still curved up around a central control panel which looked to have seen better days, but that was basically it.

There were still large Y-shaped structures all around the room, like they were holding up the ceiling. The floor wasn't glass anymore, but instead a metal grate. There was no underneath either, under the grating she could see wiring and machinery. Looking around the stairs seemed to go straight off and down rather than upwards.

The central console was different as well. It looked damaged and old. Above it large conduits of wires hung loosely and sparked every now and again.

It wasn't her TARDIS.

But it was still beautiful.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose announced, but froze again, looking around the room, studying everything.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Amy rolled her eyes. Maybe he hadn't changed as much as she though.

Rose didn't seem to have heard him, she was still staring at everything in the room, taking everything in. Her breathing had quickened and Amy felt her maternal instincts kick in. Walking forward she placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked her, as the Doctor continued to ramble on about the plastic head he was connecting to the console.

"Yeah. I mean-." Rose shook her head, her voice cracked, "Yeah."

"Right!" The Doctor turned back to them,"Where do you want to start."

"Er-" Rose tried to formulate a question,"The inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

Amy wandered over to one of the Y-shaped structures, touching it. The TARDIS seemed a lot more...alive, than her Doctor's had been. She could almost feel the pulse of the ship through her fingers. The beams looked like coral, or something similar.

"It-It's alien." Rose stated, looking a bit ill. Amy walked up behind the Doctor, who seemed to more worried about Rose. Slowly she made her way to the central console.

"Yep."

"Are you...alien?"

"Yes." The Doctor suddenly seemed worried, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Rose answered quickly, and the Doctor seemed to cheer up.

"I think it's alright to," Amy called from up by the console. She'd been studying it, looking for anything familiar. All the controls were similar. With different odds and ends to replace the original machinery. Above the console were several posit-it notes with Gallifreyan scribbles. Probably instructions on how to fly her.

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor snapped at her and he ran up to the console. Amy held up both hands in surrender and backed away.

"I didn't touch anything." She grumbled, walking back over to Rose.

He gave her an angry glare, before turning back to Rose, "It's called the TARDIS, this thing, that's T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose held up her hand to her mouth as a sob broke through her façade and tears started flowing. Amy awkwardly wrapped an arm around the girl, rubbing her arm while the Doctor looked on nervously.

"That's okay." The Doctor comforted, "Culture shock, happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him?" Rose asked, distressed "Mickey? Di-Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

Amy frowned. Who's Mickey?

"Oh, I didn't think of that." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"He's my _boyfriend_. You pulled off his head!" Oh, _that_ was Mickey, "They copied him and you didn't even think." She notice something behind the Doctor and gestured violently, "And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" The Doctor whipped his head around to the TARDIS console. Sure enough the metal head was melting on the controls. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, running around the console activating the TARDIS. The familiar sound of dematerialization echoed throughout the room.

Amy ignored him and continued to comfort Rose, who was looking around confused about what was happening. It was times like this that she regretted never being able to comfort her own daughter. And constantly bailing Mels out of detention and jail didn't count. She wanted to talk to her about boys and watch as Rory chased them off with his Centurion sword (which he still kept sharpened in the closet). But she wouldn't ever get the chance.

Her and Rory were going to adopt before this happened.

She also felt terrible. She hadn't even thought about Rose's boyfriend being dead. She had been to wrapped up in her own problems and her Rory. She had always been a selfish person.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked the Doctor, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. here we go!" The central column moved up and down inside the glass case. The shape was different but the movement was the same. Rose grabbed the railing as the shaking got worse.

And then with a thump, they landed.

The Doctor ran for the door, pushing past Rose and Amy as he did so.

"You can't go out there!" Rose called after him, "It's not safe!" Of course the Doctor ignored her. Amy and Rose looked at each other before running off and out of the TARDIS after him.

They were standing on the north bank of the Thames, right beside the RAF Monument.. The City lights were reflecting beautifully on the water where several boats were docked. The air was warm. It was so peaceful.

"I lost the Signal, I got so close!" The Doctor muttered, frustrated, walking over to the stone railing and leaning forward.

Rose closed the TARDIS door behind her, "We've moved." Rose gasped, looking around, "Does it fly?"

"Disappeared there, reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose raised a good point.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"Rude." Amy whispered under her breath, but the angry look he gave her was enough to shut her up.

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose said to herself rubbing her head. Amy winced. Her Doctor would probably never talk to her parents. He'd just run again. For the rest of their lives they would never know what happened to her

The Doctor looked at Rose, Confused, and her sorrow turned into anger.

"Mickey!" She shouted, "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him. Again!" Rose shook her head in disbelief, "You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, He's not a kid!" Rose interrupted him, but the Doctor just kept going on.

"-it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid _ape_ blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

Amy felt bad for Rose, she had been on the receiving end of his anger. She could remember how angry he had gotten when she'd hit forget instead of protest on starship U.K.

"All right?" Rose yelled, unbelieving.

"Yes. It is!"

They're argument stopped. The Doctor crossed his arms, and Rose was shaking her head in disbelief. Amy just stood off to the side, wondering if she should ay anything.

"If you are an Alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose questioned. Amy smirked. She was thinking up all sorts of questions she wouldn't have ever thought to ask.

"Lots of Planets have a north," The Doctor answered defensively.

"Whats a police public call box." Rose stared at the TARDIS with narrowed eyed.

"It's a telephone box, from the 1950s." He walked up beside it and patted it lovingly. "It's a disguise." He looked pleased with himself.

"Kay." Rose just chuckled in acceptance, not questioning it, "And this, this...living plastic. Whats it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs."

Amy froze. So it was the same. The same thing that had created the Nestene duplicates in 102 A.D. to trap the doctor. Or at least a member of the same species. It was the thing that created Rory after he had been wiped out of memory.

"And _you_!" Amy jumped as The Doctor turned and pointed at her. "Now here's the real mystery. Why are you surrounded by temporal energy?"

"By what?" She asked, genuinely confused. What was temporal energy?

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which she recognized as the one he'd ruined with the Atraxi, and pointed it at her. She slapped it away.

"Stop that." She glared, "What do you mean, temporal energy?"

"Hmmm." The Doctor read the Sonic, and then looked at her again, "You ever time travel?"

Amy almost choked, but caught herself, putting on her best acting face, "You serious?" She looked from the Doctor to Rose as if they were pulling a prank on her.

The Doctor stared at her for a few more seconds. Temporal energy comes from traveling through the Time Vortex. The TARDIS could pick it up on you. So could I for that matter, you're drenched int he stuff."

Amy fought hard to keep her face neutral. She's been traveling with the Doctor since she was 21. Of course she was drenched in it.

"It's food stock was destroyed in the war," The Doctor continued, still eyeing Amy with distrust, "All it's protein planets rotted. So Earth, Dinner"

"Is there any way of stopping it?" Rose asked. I gave her a small smile, thankful she was helping to move the conversation away from her interrogation.

The Doctor pulled out a vial with some kind of blue liquid in it. "Anti-plastic." He announced.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose repeated, dubious.

"Anti-plastic!" The Doctor confirmed, grinning like an idiot.

"Bit convenient, isn't it?" Amy wondered as she stared at the vial. The Doctor just shrugged.

"But first I've got to find it." His smiled dropped, "How can you hide something that big in a city this small"

"Small?" Amy asked. London was no New York, but it was hardly small. The Doctor walked back over to the stone railing.

"Hold on," Rose helped up her hand, "Hide what?"

"The Transmitter! The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic. So it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Whats it look like?"

"Like a transmitter." The Doctor replied unhelpfully, " Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." As he spoke he around the RAF monument to stand get a better look at the city and went to stand at the rail. Amy looked behind him and her mouth dropped. The Doctor just continued, "A huge circular metal structure, like a dish! Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be _completely_ invisible."

Amy looked over to Rose and they exchanged looks, then turned back to the Doctor

"What?" The Doctor asked them, noticing their looks.

Rose gestured behind him. He turned, then turned back.

"What?"

Amy pointed.

"What?" He turned back again, "What is it? What?"

Amy let out a breath of frustration, he was just as oblivious as always.

"The Eye!" She yelled, pointing behind him.

He turned, then looked back, then did a double take. He turned back to them with a huge smile.

"Fantastic!"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to keep up. I've posted this, despite the fact that I have a midterm tomorrow. Next week is reading week, but I'm flying out-of-town and I'm unsure about what my internet connection will be like. However I will try my hardest to update a couple of times.**

**-Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I did manage to get an Update out this week, yay for me! Honestly, I already have half this story written, it's just to momentous task of editing it that takes me so long. I would have updated last night, but the internet connection is worse here then at my dorm, and that's saying something**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and I'm pretty sure the people who do are soul sucking monsters who created the show for the sole purpose of feeding on the broken hearts of the poor people who watch it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The London Eye**

_I stole your childhood and now I've lead you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens - The Doctor_

* * *

"Think of it!" The Doctor cried after they had run across the Westminster Bridge and stood beneath the London Eye, "Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants." Rose threw in, and Amy snorted.

"Still, we've found the transmitter." He looked back at the Eye, "The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Amy looked over the parapet and noticed a manhole cover down below them. Oh this wasn't going to be fun.

"What about that." She pointed. The Doctor and Rose ran over and looked over the railing to see the manhole.

"Looks good to me," The Doctor said before they all climbed down the stairs towards it. The Doctor leaned down and twisted the handle then pushed the cover aside. Immediately an orange-red light shore out accompanied by a hazy smoke.

"That can't be normal." Amy muttered, peering over into the hole. Rose shook her head in agreement, but the Doctor just swung his legs over and started climbing down a ladder. Without hesitation, Amy started to climb down after him. After a surprising short mental deliberation, Rose followed Amy as they traveled beneath the city.

When they reached the end of the ladder they found themselves in a room with brick walls. Chains hung from the ceiling and giant pieces of broken mechanical equipment littered the floors.

On the wall opposite of them there was a door, which the Doctor walked over to. Amy pushed the chains out-of-the-way, wincing as they made a small clanging noise. The Doctor gave her a small reprimanding look, before turning back to the door.

With a quick look at Rose he pulled the door open.

The bright red glow intensified in this room. It cast shadows over everything giving the entire room an eerie glow. We were at the top of a flight of stairs that connected to a metal catwalk suspended over the room. More chains fell from the ceiling

And there it sat, in a giant vat in the middle of the room. Honestly, how no one had discovered it was beyond Amy. It was bright orange and shone like it was radioactive...which it probably was.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor leaned against the rail of the catwalk, "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose urged, obviously eager to leave the creepy under-city.

"He's not going to kill it." Amy blurted before she could stop herself. Rose turned to give her an incredulously look. Amy blushed, but continued, "He's got to give it a chance."

The Doctor stopped to give her the most peculiar look. A mixture of curiosity and threat. Amy met his gaze, refusing to back down from him. He may look different, sound different, and even act different, but he was still her best friend.

Then he just walked away, down another flight of stairs, never taking his eyes of the Plastic blob. Amy swallowed nervously, looking over at Rose. The Blond girl was staring at the Doctor with a mixture of admiration and worry.

They followed behind the Doctor as he came closer to the consciousness. Eventually he stopped at a railing overlooking the blob. Amy and Rose stayed a bit further back as he spoke.

"I seek audience with the Nestene consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation"

The Consciousness roared back. Whatever it said, the Doctor understood.

"Thank you." The Doctor said, "That I might have permission to approach."

Amy turned back to Rose, only to find that she had wandered around behind the doctor and was running down the catwalk. The Doctor turned to roll her eyes and gave Amy a look. Sighing, Amy ran after Rose, making sure the girl didn't get herself killed.

"Mickey! It's me! It's okay. It's alright!" She cried as she ran down more stairs. As Amy followed she saw the same man she'd seen at the Pizza place, only noticeably less plastic.

She tried to calm him, but Mickey seemed absolutely terrified. They crouched on either side of them as he held up his finger to his mouth, shushing them. Then he pointed to the creature below.

"That thing down there," Mickey said, turning to look at it, "The liquid. Rose- It can _talk_!"

"You're stinking." Rose pointed out, and Amy wrinkled her nose. "Doctor, they kept him alive!" Rose called over to the Doctor who was slowly walking down towards them, annoyed.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." He replied uncaring.

Rose whipped around to glare at him, "You knew and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you!" He turned to walk down more stairs and Amy moved to follow him, "Stay here you three." He called back and Amy slumped, then turned with frustration back to Rose and her panicking boyfriend.

Amy helped Rose get Mickey to his feet as the Doctor made his way to wherever he was going. Rose started to wander off.

"He said to stay here." Amy whispered harshly.

Rose turned and gave her a look that clearly read 'seriously?'. Amy felt a huge smile break over her face as she charged after the teenager, dragging Mickey behind her. Eventually they found a spot where they could see the Doctor.

"Am I addressing the consciousness?" The Doctor called from a metal platform suspended directly over the creature. The plastic gurgled some form of reply and bulged out."Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect that you _shunt off_."

"Facetious Time Lord!" Amy growled audibly. He was going to get them all killed.

The plastic roared in offense. The closer Amy looked the more she could make out a face in the plastic that morphed into an unpleasant expression.

"Oh don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about _constitutional rights!"_

"Is he for real?" Amy whispered rhetorically. Mickey nodded an answer anyway, still staring in shock at the alien.

The Plastic sloshed around, roaring loudly and bits of the liquids slashed out of the vat.

"I-AM-TALKING!" The Doctor bellowed and the creature quieted. Amy smiled, some things never change, "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

Behind him two plastic men were walking up, "DOCTOR!" Amy and Rose both yelled as they grabbed him from behind, holding his arms. One of them reached into his coated and grabbed the Anti-plastic.

"Oh, great." Amy grumbled.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to _use_ it!"

Obviously they didn't believe him as it gurgled at him further. Amy, Rose, and Mickey just stared on helplessly.

"I was_ not_ attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm no-" He froze listening to the plastic as it screeched, "What do you mean?" He stared at it confused

Above them a door moved aside and inside was the TARDIS with a spotlight on it. Amy felt a spark of hope. All they had to do was get in the TARDIS, then everything would be okay.

"Oh, oh no...honestly, No!" He struggled against the plastic men as the plastic blob continued to roar, "Yes, that's my ship."

The Nestene didn't like that, as it reared back. Amy starting looking around for a way to help. He was trapped and they were going to have to save his ass.

"That's not true!" Amy looked back at him. His voice was different now. Sadder, more desperate. "I fought in the war-it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

His voice cracked horribly as he stared at the creature in desperation. Amy felt her mouth drop in realization. This was after the War. Right after the War. He never spoke about it in the future. He had mentioned there was a War, but it had been so long ago, hundreds of years, that he had moved on.

This man hadn't. He was so young and vulnerable. Amy cursed the mother in her that wanted to comfort him because now she really needed to be a warrior, a thinker. She needed to get them out of this, get Rose out of this. Because it didn't look like the Doctor was going to be able to.

"What's it doing?" Rose cried out.

"It's the TARDIS," The Doctor answered, looking back at them, "The Nestene has identified its superior Technology - it's terrified. it's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion. Get out. Just leg it! Now!"

But Rose didn't, before the Doctor had even finished Rose whipped out her phone and dialed a number, "Mum?" She asked

Amy left her to her conversation, turning instead to help he terrified Mickey up of the floor, looking around. They would make for the stairs, and pray that the Doctor could get them out of this.

"W-Who are you?" Mickey stuttered, all but hanging off her. Amy gave him a tight smile.

"I'm Amy P-" She stopped. Was she really still Amy Pond? The young fiery girl who had run away on her wedding night? Not really. No longer was she the princess in the fairy tale. She had grown up, "Williams...Amy Williams."

"Well it's good to meet you," He swallowed nervously.

Amy nodded. "You too," He seemed to be using conversation as a way to keep calm. She would help him. She had lived through the end of the universe, she could handle one little apocalypse.

"Go home!" Rose was yelling into her phone, "Just go home, right now!"

"I'm sure Rose'll lend you her phone, If you wanna call someone." Mickey offered. Amy smiled at him. He really was a sweet guy.

"No, I-" She felt her throat close up and tear pile in her eyes, "I don't have anyone."

"Mum?!" Rose froze, "Mum!" She took the phone away and look at it, growling in frustration.

A loud explosion caused Amy to whip around. Massive bolts of lightning had shot off from the Consciousness and were flinging out around the room. Mickey pulled her down and Rose ducked as they watched. All the bolts merged together where it shot off to the ceiling.

"The activation signal!" The Doctor was still trying to escape the duplicates, "It's transmitting."

"The end of the world.." Rose's voice quivered

"Get out you two!" The Doctor yelled, "Just get out! Run!" But before he could finish, a part of ceiling collapsed to the stairs, blocking off their only exit.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled to the struggling Doctor, "The stairs are gone!"

"This way!" Rose called, pulling mickey along as they ran in the opposite direction. Amy saw that she was making for the TARDIS and she prayed that the Doctor had left it unlocked.

No such luck.

"Oh I hate him." She muttered.

"We haven't got the key!" Rose yelled, banging on the door.

"We're gonna die!" Mickey screamed, leaning into rose.

"Oh, man up," Amy smacked him. Looking around she tried to find another exit, but there wasn't any. She bit her lip. She couldn't die now! Could she?

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was where she died. Maybe that's why the Angels sent her here? It would serve the same purpose. She would be dead, and out of their way.

She straightened up. She wouldn't go down without a fight. If she died, it was going to be of old age with Rory standing next to her, not in a sewer at the hands of a damn shop dummy!

But before she could do something, someone else did.

Slowly Rose stood to her feet, shaking off Mickey. She was staring at the Doctor with determination on her face.

"Rose..." Amy grabbed her hand and the girl looked at her with the same determined look. Amy swallowed hard, "You got a plan?"

Amy looked at the Doctor again with a sort of affection that the Doctor always inspired in people, "Yeah, sort of."

"Just leave him!" Mickey begged. Amy held him back as Rose ran to the side.

Quickly Rose grabbed an axe that had sat on the pipes and held it up aiming it carefully.

"I've got no A levels. No job. No future. But I tell you what I have got." She started to hack at the chain , "Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team!"

The chain came loose. Rose grabbed it, turning to face the Doctor.

"I got the bronze."

She gripped the chain and with a running start swung off the catwalk. The Plastic dummies were distracted to the doctor was able to throw the one holding him off his back and into the consciousness vat.

Rose collided into the second with an 'Oof' and it tumbled into the vat. The Anti-plastic got knocked out of its hand and went down with him.

"Yes!" Amy cheered loudly punching the air. The Nestene Consciousness started to screech loudly as a bright blue light pierced through the orange.

The Doctor grabbed Rose as she swung back, stabilizing her.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor grinned looking down at the Nestene which was starting to explode. The lightning had stopped and Amy hoped that meant the signal had been deactivated.

As more explosions threatened the infrastructure, they ran up the stairs to where Mickey was practically hugging the TARDIS in his panic.

The Doctor reached around Mickey, who was still hugging the TARDIS, and unlocked it. Rose and Amy looked nervously at the still screeching plastic behind them.

The Doctor ran up to the console, flipping switched and running madly around as the world outside the TARDIS exploded. Only when the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off echoed throughout the room did Amy relax.

"Rose," She said, breathing heavily, "That was just...amazing. You're amazing"

"I know right." The blond nodded, also trying to catch her breath. Amy laughed shortly under her breath.

Mickey was sitting on the floor, gripping the railing for dear life as he stared around the TARDIS with his mouth opening and closing. He looked at the door as if he'd rather be back outside with the Plastic consciousness then in here.

It didn't take long for them to land. As soon as the Doctor deemed it safe Mickey was out the door, tripping and falling over himself as he struggled to get away from the TARDIS. Eventually he just hid between two wooden palettes leaning against a wall.

Rose dialed her phone quickly, not even acknowledging Mickey's pathetic actions. She held it up to her ear. After a few seconds she just laughed and hung up.

Amy looked around the alley. It looked like the right time period. Hopefully the Doctor had dropped off Mickey and Rose two years to far.

Rose sighed, running over to a whimpering Mickey, "Fat load of Good you were."

"Nestene Consciousness." Amy turned to see the Doctor standing in the Doorway of the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers, "Easy"

"You were useless in there." Rose teased, "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would. Thank you." The Doctor admitted. Then after a second of silence he cleared his throat, "Right then! I'll be off."

Amy froze. There was no way he was leaving her here. She was about to speak up when he interrupted her.

"Unless, uh..." Both her and Rose looked at him expectantly, "I don't know...you two...could come with me."

Amy was about to say yes when a thought hit her. "I was as useless as _Mickey_ in there." She pointed out a bit grudgingly, "Why would you want _me_ along."

She's say yes in the end, as always. But she had asked her Doctor before why he wanted her along. 'Why Not,' He's said. She was curious as to what this Doctor would say.

He narrowed his eyes at her, distrusting, and Amy's heart crumbled, "You say you've never traveled in time, yet you're_ covered_ in temporal energy. That just doesn't happen...it doesn't make any sense..._you_ don't make any sense."

_"Doesn't it bother you that your life doesn't make any sense?"_

So maybe it was the same reason after all.

It was different now though. Her Doctor had tried to help her. This one didn't even trust her to be on her own. She realized that he wasn't asking her, he was asking Rose. He would have taken her with him either way. And not for the reasons she wanted.

Amy nodded, but she felt like her throat had closed. "Yeah, I'll come."

The Doctor nodded once and then turned to Rose with a questioning look. Amy pushed past him and walked into the TARDIS, listening to their conversation from behind the Doctor.

Rose just stared at him, putting her hands in her pocket.

"This box isn't just a London hopper," He explained, "You know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't!" Mickey cried, "He's an alien! He's a _thing!_"

Amy took back what she said earlier. He was _not_ a sweet guy.

"He's_ not_ invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh...anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked, seriously considering it.

"Yeah." At least he didn't lie, but he looked a little to happy about it.

Mickey leaned over and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Yeah," Rose shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts, "I can't...I've um...gotta go and find my mum and um...someone's gotta look after this stupid lump." She patted Mickey on the back with a small laugh, "So..."

"Okay," The Doctor said, but Amy could see the obvious disappointment in his face. "See you around."

Rose and the Doctor continued to stare at each other, and Amy could tell that Rose still hadn't made up her mind. But the Doctor made her mind up for her as he slowly closes the door.

He turned to look at Amy, who gave him a tight smile which he didn't return. She flinched as he walked past her and up to the console, where he slowly and without energy, started the take off of the TARDIS. Not long after the sound of dematerialization came.

He stood at the Console, looking down at the screen. Rose had obviously made a huge impression on him in the short time he's known her. Kind of like she had when he'd met her when she was seven.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, walking up to the console she leaned down next to him, "You never told her it could travel in time." She hinted.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, and he looked over at her with a small sparkle in his eye, "I didn't, did I?"

"Nope." She replied. Finally his glare lessened and a huge grin appeared on his face. With a laugh he violently flipped a switch the TARDIS shuddered as they reversed course.

Practically skipping, he ran over to the TARDIS door and leaned out.

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time."

Amy could hear Rose say something and then the Doctor backed up as Rose ran into the TARDIS, smiling all the way.

* * *

**A/N: I might be able to get the first chapter of End of the World out before Reading break is over, but don't get your hopes up. Secondly, so far I think I've been okay on the spelling/Grammar front. I'm pretty meticulous when it comes to that, but if you spot something please don't say "You spelt something wrong". Actually tell me what and where the bad spelling/grammar is, so I can fix it. **

**Until Next time.**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy Alerts Batman. I was not expecting to get that many. I always get surprised that people are actually reading my story. ****I'm updating today rather then studying for my Archaeology Midterm which is on thursday, mostly because I don't have a good attention span. Anyway, Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, and I'm not making any money from this piece of fiction. There. I said it. Producers, keep your socks on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Manchester Suite**

_"I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings!" - The Doctor_

* * *

When Amy was seven, and a raggedy man climbed out of a box and asked for apples, she'd thought it was the strangest thing that would ever happen to her.

When she was nineteen, aliens invaded and that raggedy man came back to save the world - she thought it was the strangest thing that would _ever_ happen to her.

And when she was twenty-one and she ran off with that mad man in his box the night before her wedding, she was _certain_ that it was the strangest and most wonderful thing that would ever happen to her.

But now, as she watched Rose Tyler climb aboard the TARDIS, she knew absolutely, that this journey she was about to take would top them all. She knew that this new chapter of her life would bring her so much further than ever before.

But there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, like she'd just walked over her own grave. Nausea would climb up her throat, and her stomach would flutter, and not in a good way. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here.

But she was here. She was stuck. Some day, hopefully soon, she would get the Doctor to take her back to 1938. To Rory.

But first he needed to trust her, and her brain and heart battled constantly. Should she tell him who she was? Could she? Did she have that right? To change everything? Should he just take her home? To Rory.

Her brain said yes. But her heart was still that twenty-one year old girl who wanted nothing more than to run with a mad man in his big blue box.

* * *

"Right then, Rose Tyler," The Doctor looked at Rose over the console, bouncing some piece of the TARDIS nonchalantly in his hand, "Tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

Amy bit her lip. Please pick backwards. Please pick backwards. She might not know exactly when Rory was, but they were touched by Angels. They couldn't send you to the future, or they wouldn't. It would defeat the purpose of them

Rose shook her head slightly, "Forwards." She decided. Amy winced, she's have to wait till next time. Part of her wanted to shake the blond girl until she changed her mind, but this _was_ her first trip in the TARDIS. And she couldn't get him to take her where she wanted without raising suspicion.

_You could always just tell him_ A little voice in her head said. Amy told it to shut up.

She was being selfish. A part of her wanted this. To continue to travel with him. She had never been very cut out for the domestic life. But Rory had. And she loved him more than she loved traveling with the Doctor.

She would find him. Her Doctor said he couldn't go back to get them because he could never travel to New York, 1938. So she would start there. Eventually. Once the Doctor trusted her.

But one little trip beforehand couldn't hurt. Could it?

The Doctor dropped whatever was in his hand on the console, and flipped a couple switches.

"How far?"

Rose shook her head in disbelief, "100 years."

_Oh how boring!_ Amy thought, but the Doctor did has commanded, spinning a knob, pulling a lever, twisting a round...thing. Amy mentally kept track. This Doctor did things much slower than hers did. He was always jumping around and bouncing. This TARDIS appeared to have more of the original parts than hers did. No typewriters to be found.

Amy also got the distinct impression that he was showing off for a certain blond shop girl.

The TARDIS shuddered as takeoff began. Quickly, the Doctor twisted something else and it all stopped. "There you go, step outside those doors, it's the Twenty-Second century.

"You're kidding!" Rose looked at him, shocked.

"That'd a bit boring though, do you want to do further?"

"Fine by me."

He was _definitely_ showing off. No doubt about it. And even flirting a bit if her eyes didn't deceive her.

The engines went again as the Doctor pulled and pushed, twisted and turned different tools, never taking his eyes off Rose as she looked around in amazement.

Amy tried to pretend to look impressed, but he wasn't really paying her any mind, so she mostly looked around. Not caring where they turned up.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the yeas 12005, the new Roman Empire." The Doctor boasted.

"You think you're so impressive." Rose teased.

"I _am_ so impressive." He shouted indignantly.

"You wish!" She dared him. Amy couldn't help but smile at the gall of this girl. Amy wondered if she was brave, or maybe just didn't understand how weird it could truly get out there.

"Alright then, you asked for it. I know _exactly_ where to go." He started the engines, spun the wheel, twisted the knob, "Hold on!" He started to pump a lever furiously. Amy grabbed a beam and held on as they were jolted around.

And then with the _ding_ of a bell, it all stopped.

Rose looked at the door then turned back to the Doctor. "Where are we?" The Doctor gestured to the door in invitation. Rose smiled widely, "What's out there?" The Doctor just nodded his head over and Rose slowly made her way over and out the door.

Amy followed her. Maybe he shouldn't have let her out first, he wasn't exactly known for getting his navigation right. For all they knew they had just landed on the moon or some dangerous planet with man-eating bugs.

But there wasn't anything like that. It was just a room. A very simple room, with wooden walls and tiled floors. But it had a distinct futuristic look. On the far wall there was a metal grate in the middle.

Rose had wandered a bit down the stairs in front of them, looking distinctly unimpressed. Behind them, the tell-tale squeak of the TARDIS door signaled the Doctor exiting. He walked over to a control panel, sonicing it.

Amy turned around as the metal grating became to rise. Behind it was a window. And beyond that...

"It's Earth." Amy muttered, looking out the window. She's seen the Earth from space before. Dozens of times even. Sitting on the doorstep of the TARDIS, protected by the air bubble around it. She could stare down with no window between them.

"You lot." The Doctor walk over beside her and Rose, who seemed in a state of shock, "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This the day...hold on..." He looks at his watch.

Looking out the window, Amy gasped. A huge mass of gas shot off from the sun as it exploded. The light was so bright she knew there must be shielding otherwise it would have burnt her to a crisp.

"This is the day the sun expands." Rose turned to the Doctor in shock, "Welcome to the end of the world."

Amy couldn't help but feel sad. Nostalgic even. This was the end. The complete and total end of her world. Everyone she knew was dead. She swallowed deeply. And here she thought the Doctor didn't_ like_ endings.

"You don't talk a whole lot do you." Amy jumped, turning to see Rose looking at her curiously.

Amy blinked, pointing out the window, "We're in orbit above the Earth and the sun just exploded and you're wondering about my talking?"

Rose blushed a bit, looking back at the window. Amy looked at the girl in realization. She was freaking out. Inwardly anyway. She was probably just looking for some normality.

"I used to." She whispered, Rose looked back at her and Amy could feel the Doctor's eyes burrowing in the back of her head, "Talk a lot, I mean. I have a mouth on me. I just..." She was scared now. Of saying the wrong thing. Letting her mouth get away from her. Rose nodded, accepting it even if she didn't understand it. And turned back to the window.

"Come on," The Doctor tried to change the topic, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of emotion in the room, "let's go explore." He grinned with childish glee, but Amy could still see him keeping a watch on her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

_Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite._

* * *

"So, when it says 'guests'," Rose asked the Doctor, "does that mean people?"

They had wandered into a corridor. It still look vaguely future-like, but pieces of artwork and gold detailed columns were added. It was obviously a very high-class place and Amy felt out of place in her jeans and beige khaki jacket.

"Depends what you mean by people."The Doctor answered her.

"I mean _people_. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." Amy answered for him. They both looked at her, and she cursed her big fat mouth. On her first trip and she was already letting things slip, "Right? I mean, there has to be aliens." She covered.

"Yes." He was giving her that distrustful look again. Amy winced. She'd have to be more careful in the future.

"So what are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked as they turned a corner and found a door.

The Doctor buzzed his Sonic against the controls. "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?" Rose asked, slightly offended.

"Fun!"

And with that the door opened and he walked through into what Amy guessed was the Manchester suite. The windows wound up the wall and along the ceiling, giving a great view of the dying sun and planet.

"Mind you," The Doctor continued, "When I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the _rich_."

"Some things never change." Amy murmured.

"But, hold on, they did once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding takes hundreds of years." Rose was having a hard time accepting this.

"Million. But the planet's now property of the National Trust."

Amy snorted, "I feel like there's a joke in there if there's any takers."

They both ignored her, which Amy glumly realized was probably going to become a trend. "They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?"

Amy and Rose looked to see what he was pointing at. Down below, orbiting the Earth, was a tiny hovering light. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

"How come it looks the same?" Amy asked him, "Don't the plates shift around."

"They did, and the trust shifted them back." He pointed down, "That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long has it got?" Rose whispered. Again the Doctor looked at his watch.

"About half an hour. And the Planet gets roasted." He seemed far to enthused about that notion.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last-minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about all the people?"

"Its empty! They're all gone. All left."

Rose stared out the window, in deep thought, then turned to Amy, "Just us then."

"Who the hell are you." All three of them jumped and spun around to see a blue man in golden robes staring at them.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor quipped sarcastically.

"But how did you get in?" The Blue man walked up to the Doctor, accusingly, "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second."

"That's me, I'm a guest, Look! I've got an invitation!" He pulled out a wallet that Amy recognized as the physic paper. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor, plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Amy Williams, they're my plus two. That all right?"

"Well...obviously," The Blue man stuttered, and the Doctor grinned "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Doctor nodded and as the blue man walked off he turned to Rose and Amy, showing them the Physic paper.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Amy was careful not to touch the paper, or even to go to close. She didn't want it to pick up any inner secrets that she might subconsciously want to tell the Doctor.

"He's _blue_." Rose pointed out as if the Doctor had missed something obvious.

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned.

Rose shook her head, "'kay."

_"We have in attendance, The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Amy Williams. Thank you! All staff to their positions._"

Amy watched in slight amusement as a group of little blue people started to scurry around the room. The Stewart starting to give them instructions, but soon enough another guest arrived. Amy leaned forward, curious about what other aliens would show up. And if she'd recognize any of them.

_"And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa"_

Amy's mouth dropped as three people walked in. Trees...as people? That was new. The one in a middle, obviously female, seemed to be in charge with a golden red dress which reflected light to made it sparkle like fire.

_"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you keep the room circulating thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, The Moxx of Balhoon._"

Amy's mouth dropped again. What on Earth was that? A small blue man (blue was popular today), with a forehead larger than his body and short stubby legs. He seemed to have larger breasts than she did, and sat upon a floating chair, or was it a throne?

_"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."_

These one's weren't as strange-looking with large black cloaks, but they gave Amy the willies. They reminded her far to much of the Headless Monks.

Oh God, she hoped none of _them_ showed up

The Doctor was laughing at the look on Rose's face as the next group came in._ "The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you._" Strange lizard people came into the room. Although to be far they looked more like dinosaur people, than lizard people. She had _met_ lizard people before.

"_Cal 'Spark Plug_'" What kind of name was that? She couldn't really see what they looked like under their rounded hoods. But small wisps of gas floated out from underneath.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo."_ Bird people. The Pakoo's looked like twin vultures in long robes.

_"The ambassadors from the City state of binding light."_ Amy would have gotten a look at them, but was interrupted by the approach of the Tree people, who's name's she had already forgotten.

"The Gift of peace." The leader spoke, handing the Doctor a small plant, "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

_Okay gross._ Amy thought, glad that the doctor passed the plant to Rose and not her.

"Thank you!" The Doctor smiled, "Yes, gifts...erm..." He check his pockets, obviously not finding anything, then he cleared his throat. "I give in return, air from my lungs." He blew gently on Jabe's face.

She seemed to inhale slightly. Oh right...trees lived off Carbon Dioxide, right? "How...intimate." The female raised an eyebrow at him

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor promised. Amy's mouth dropped. And he gave _her_ a hard time for flirting? The Doctor was flirting...with a _tree_.

"I bet there is.." The tree flirted back. Amy turned to Rose and gave her a 'What the hell?' look. Rose just shrugged, looking slightly out of it.

_"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe!"_

Amy turned to the door to see an enormous head in a jar rolled through the door.

"And I though the Doctor had a big head." She joked to herself. Rose laughed, and the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad."

Amy and Rose exchanged looked again. Yes he was.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greeted the blue alien who had floated over to them.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva."

Amy jumped as he spit directly into her eye. The Doctor laughed and thanked him, handing Amy a handkerchief. She glared at the Doctor who seemed a bit to amused for her liking.

She cleared her eyes and them straightened up to see the Adherents of the Repeated Meme standing in front of her. Subconsciously she leaned away.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor opened his mouth wide and breathed heavily on all three of them. Amy shook her head, exasperated.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." Even their voices gave her chills. The Doctor accepted the gift from their hands, which had huge claws on them. The gift itself looked like a silver egg. He handed it to Amy, as Rose was already carrying the grandpa plant.

_"And last but not least, our very special gust. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Tree and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of the dying world, we call forth The Last Human."_

The doors opened and in slid a wheeled sideways trampoline of what looked like skin. It was only upon closer inspection that it had a face.

"Oh_ gross_." Amy choked. The Doctor smirked a bit at her.

_"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta 17"_

"Oh now don't stare," The vertical floor matt greeted, "I know, I know it's shocking. isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am?"

Rose stared, completely shocked, but the Doctor was still laughing silently.

"She_ can't_ be the last human." Amy denied, pointing at her in shock. The Doctor leaned in.

"She's the last human _born_ on Earth." He clarified for her, which made her feel better.

Two men walked up to Cassandra and sprayed her with something, she sighed, "Truly I am the last human."

Slowly, Rose walked up towards her. The Doctor watched her carefully, but let her go as she studied the Last Human. Amy was more then happy to stay back and watch as the piece of skin monologued.

"My Father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. I have come to honor them and-" she sniffed, "Say goodbye. Oh, no tears." One of her men came and wiped her eyes, "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg!"

"_Ooo_" Amy awed sarcastically earning a twitch of amusement from the Doctor, who was still watching Rose. One of the little blue men walked in carrying the egg.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of _fifty_ feet and blew fire from its nostrils." Amy snorted outright, but no one but the Doctor noticed. "Or was that my third husband" Cassandra joked. The Doctor seemed to find it funny and laughed along but he was the only one, "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines."

Amy saw Rose looking a little nauseous as she stared at Cassandra. She frowned. Rose had freaked out just looking at the planet, but she hadn't shown it. She seemed particularly good at keeping her emotions in check.

Or perhaps she was trying to impress the Doctor with her ability to take it all in stride.

"And here," Cassandra continued, "Another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an 'iPod'." Amy looked over to see a jukebox and rolled her eyes. "It stores classical music from humanities greatest composers. Play on!"

The music fill the room, and Amy laughed.

"Humanities greatest composers?" She snickered as Tainted Love boomed through the speakers. The Doctor just shrugged and bopped to the music.

Everybody started to talk as refreshments were served. A waiter came up to her, but she politely declined, opting instead to stay by the wall. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself, but Amy was more focused on Rose.

The blond girl was sitting on the other side of the room, looking rather sick. Amy navigated her way through the throng of aliens conversing, and found herself alongside her.

"Are you okay?" She asked the girl. Rose looked over at the Doctor. He was distracted by a waiter so Rose turned back and shook her head.

"Not really, no."

Amy smiled, trying to appear friendly. "Do you wanna go get some fresh air? Or...another room. You know what I mean."

Rose smiled slightly and nodded and quickly they exited the way they came in.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. I probably won't update until after my exam, hopefully this weekend I'll get another chapter up. So until then..**

**-Ash**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay...I lied. I know I'm a terrible, terrible person. But I was _really_ busy! I had a couple more surprise midterms and I have another test tomorrow (which I'm once again not studying for). On top of that, Dorm internet is a pain in the ass. So it's recently stopped working.**

**On A completely separate but amazing note, I finally bought my tickets for the Calgary Comic Expo, which is going to have JOHN BARROWMAN, GARETH DAVID-LLYOD, and EVE MYLES there. And Tom Felton, Peter Dinklage and Nathan Fillion. I am _beyond _excited.**

_**Disclaimer: If I was Steven Moffat or the BBC Wholock would be a thing..but it's not. Therefore, simple logic will tell you that I do not own Doctor Who.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Maintenance Shaft **

_"What are you going to do?"_  
_"What I always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly"_  
_ - Amy Pond & The Doctor_

* * *

They walked along the empty hallways, not paying attention to where they were going. Amy kept quiet. She hadn't really spoken to Rose much since they'd met he day before. She didn't know anything about this girl.

"I must look stupid." Rose muttered, looking at a piece of alien art with a blank expression, "Getting overwhelmed like that."

"No, no it's...fine." Amy wasn't really sure how to comfort teenage girls. Her only girl friend when she was a teenager was Mels, who never really had any problems.

Probably because she was her psychopathic human plus Time Lord daughter from the future.

"It's just..._aliens_. You know?" Amy nodded absentminded.

Her first alien had been Prisoner Zero, which to be fair was far weirder then anything that had showed up here today. Except maybe The Face of Boe...and Cassandra.

They kept walking until they found a small window. Rose leaned against the wall beside it and stared at the view outside with a strange expression on her face, like she couldn't quiet believe what she was seeing.

The tapping of footsteps alerted them to the fact that someone else had wandered into the room. Looking over they saw a women in what looked like a maintenance suit. Like the Stewart she was bright blue.

The women stopped short when she saw Rose and Amy at the window. Her large eyes were yellow and silted like a cats.

"Sorry," Rose stuttered nervously, "Are we allowed to be in here?"

The Employee looked around, uneasy, then turned to Rose. "You have to give us permission to talk."

Amy raised her eyebrows. Was she serious? Rose turned to look at Amy for guidance but she just shrugged at the blond.

Rose looked back at the alien, a little unsure. "Uh, you...have permission?" She said it like a question.

The Alien women seemed genuinely pleased, "Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"'Kay." Rose responded still a little nervous. The Alien women had moved over to a control board in the wall, which was beeping lightly. Curious, Rose followed her. "What's your name?" She asked.

The alien women turned and looked at her, "Raffalo."

"Raffalo?" Rose repeated, making sure she pronounced it correctly.

"Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance." Raffalo kneeled at the air vents. "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?" Rose rationalized.

"That's right, miss."

"They still have plumbers?" Rose whispered to Amy, laughing lightly.

"I hope so," Raffalo laughed, "Else I'm out of a job!"

Rose chuckled, then asked her, "Where are you from?"

"Crespallion."

"That's a...planet, is it?"

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, miss...if you don't mind me asking"

"No! Not at all. Erm..." She paused, as if trying to figure out what to say. They couldn't very well tell her that they were from Earth. "Me and Amy, I dunno, we're a long way away...I just sort of...Hitched a lift with this man," Rose frowned, "I didn't even think about it...I don't even know who he is...he's a complete stranger."

Amy touched her lightly on the shoulder which jumped her out of her trance.

"Anyway, don't let us keep you. Good luck with it!" Rose quickly turned to walk away.

"Thank you, Miss and -" Rose turned back and Raffalo grinned, "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"Kay. See you later." Then she hurried out of the room. Amy smiled tightly at the blue alien women and hurried after Rose.

* * *

_"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes."_

* * *

Amy sighed. "That probably doesn't make you feel any better does it." Rose shook her head roughly.

They had walked until the found an observation room similar to the one the TARDIS had landed in. It could even have been the same one for all Amy knew. They had wandered around the space station for so long she'd gotten a bit lost.

Rose was handling the small silver ball that The Repeated Meme had given them, passing it back and forth in her hands as she stared at the planet outside. Amy just sat there beside her awkwardly, unsure if the girl wanted to talk.

"Tell me about you," Rose asked suddenly. Amy snapped her head to look at her, alarmed. Rose noticed her look and reiterated. "I just need something...normal to talk about.."

Amy thought about it. There was anything _normal_ about her life anymore, but looking at the young blonde girl she figured she'd give it a shot.

"Er-I was born in Scotland. Moved to England when I was young and raised in Leadworth." She started, "I had two friends names Mels and-" His name caught him her throat, so she just went on, "I never went to university. Did some traveling. Got a contract as a model for a bit."

"You're pretty enough for it." Rose complimented and Amy gave her a smile.

"Anyway. I got married, divorced, then married again...same man." She whispered. "Had a baby."

"Really?" Rose said, her eyes sparkling in surprise. "Boy or Girl."

"Girl. Her name was Melody." Amy paused. Rose noticed the past tense, and dropped the subject quickly.

It wasn't that Melody was dead. It's just, her _baby_ was named Melody. But her _daughter_ was named River Song.

"My husband, Rory, he...there was an accident." She couldn't think of another way to put it, "He's dead."

She wasn't lying_ exactly._ 2005 he would be dead, or close to it. More than 50 years alone. She wiped a tear that had leaked out of the side of her eye.

"I'm sorry." Rose wasn't apologizing out of sympathy. She was apologizing for asking.

"No," Amy assured her, "It was nice...to talk to someone."

Rose sighed. "I grew up with my mum. My dad died when I was still a baby, car accident, you know?" Amy nodded, "Dropped out of school when I was 16, _big_ mistake. And now I got a job in a shop." She heaved, "Not a sad story or anything. That's just...me."

Good. Bonding was good, right? And it was nice to have another girl to talk to. She had friends before, but none who knew about the wonderful world her and Rory lived in.

"It's just..." Rose looked at Amy in awe, "You're taking this so...calmly." She waved her hand around, "The aliens and stuff...How?"

Amy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uh- You know." She struggled to figure out an answer. Rose gave her a strange look. "I just er-"

"Rose? Amy? Are you in there"

Amy let out a breath of relief. Saved by the Doctor.

They both turned to see the doors open with a beep and the Doctor waltzed into the room happily.

"Aye aye!" He said, trotting down the stairs before sitting on the ledge on the opposite side of them. "What do you think, then?"

Rose put on a brave face as soon as he walked into the room, "Great! yeah...fine. Once you get past the slightly _psychic_ paper."

The Doctor smiled wider, but Amy could tell Rose wasn't in a good mind.

"Well, I thought it was pretty impressive." Amy said, giving him _something_, as she was pretty sure Rose was about to crush his ego down to squat. He grinned at her.

"They're just, so _alien_." The Doctor gave Rose a questioning look, "The aliens. are _so_... alien. You look at 'em...and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south." Amy shook her head madly at him behind Rose, trying to warn him. He might have a different face, but his ability to read human emotions was still painfully non-existent.

Rose gave him an unbelieving look, "Where are you from?"

He's face darkened and he fidgeted in the same way Amy had been a second ago. Both of them had their secrets, "All over the place."

"They all speak English." Rose pointed out.

"No - you just hear English." He leaned back, facing Rose with an excited gleam in his eyes, "It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brian - translates."

Amy groaned at his poor choice of words.

"It's inside my brain?" Rose sounded on the verge of yelling. Amy subtly scooted away from her, and the Doctor noticed. His eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Well, in a good way." He sounded less sure of himself as he watched Amy back away.

Rose blinked angrily, "Your machine gets inside my head. Its gets inside my mind and you didn't even _ask_?" She was nearly yelling by the end of the sentence.

The Doctor looked thrown, "I didn't think about it like that." Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

"No!" Rose was yelling now. "You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

The Doctor looked away from her, sitting back up and staring darkly out the window. Amy winced. Even in the future he didn't like to talk about his people. She knew very little about them, having only met the one. Well, one and a half if you counted River.

"I'm just the Doctor." He replied sounding very small.

"From what planet?" Amy quickly got to her feet, backing up towards the door.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" The Doctor deflected, anxiously.

Amy didn't wait to hear Rose's retort as she activated the door controls and quickly slipped out of the observation deck. Normally she loved a good bit of drama but she didn't want to get in the middle of _that. _She didn't need Rose mad at her, and didn't want to give the Doctor any more reason to dislike her then he already had.

Letting out a breath she closed the door, cutting off the arguing couple, looking both ways down the hall she quickly tried to find her way back to the main suite.

* * *

Amy found herself back in the Manchester suite after getting lost only once. Okay...twice, but who's counting?

She stood awkwardly in the corner, pulling at the sleeves of her coat as she waited for Rose and the Doctor to kiss and make up.

The Tension between those two was thick enough to cut concrete. Although, what _kind_ of tension, Amy was unsure. She would say sexual, but she didn't think the Doctor could do sexual if his life depended on it.

But then again she'd seen him and River...

"_Miss Amelia Pond._"

She jumped, spinning to her left. Beside her was the large aquarium filling with smoke and The Face of Boe.

"Er-" Amy looked around, wondering if it was him who had spoken, or somebody else, "Hello?"

_"Where are your friends?_" Was he trying to make small talk?

"Um," She looked at the door. Nope still not here, "There out there somewhere, fighting. Or making out, I'm not really sure."

A deep chuckle echoed in her mind, and for the first time she noticed his lips weren't moving. He was speaking into her head.

"_You are quite a ways from home miss Pond._"

"Yeah, well I-" She froze in her sentence, realization coming to her, "How-How do you know that name?" She had been introduced as Amy Williams, but he had called her Amelia Pond.

_"We have met before Amelia Pond."_

"No-No I think I would remember if I'd met you before." Amy glared at him angrily, "You're not exactly hard to remember."

_"Your friend is not the only one who can travel time."_

Amy's mouth hung open as she studied the head. It didn't move much, and no emotion showed in the face or the voice. She studied him, but she was pretty sure she would have remembered meeting him.

But if there was one thing that she knew, it was that Time travel was complicated.

"So," She eyeballed him, "I haven't met you yet...but you've met me?"

_"Very good miss Pond."_

"Yeah, I have this friend..." She gave him an awkward closed moth smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

_"River Song."_

The smile melted off her face, "What?"

But before the Head could respond the entire room shook. It wasn't strong, and some of the guests hadn't noticed it. The few who did looked around and went back to their drinks like nothing had happened.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Amy asked the Face of Boe.

_"No."_

Amy nodded, a bad feeling climbing up her throat, "Of course not." She bit her lip, then smiled at the big head, "Well it was nice talking, but I have to go find my friends now. I'll see you around...I guess."

_"I will be seeing you, Amelia Pond."_

Amy nodded, a little freaked out, then ran out of the suite.

Only to run into the Doctor and Rose, who had entered.

"Oh good," She breathed a breath of relief when she saw them, "You two kiss and make up, then?"

Rose blushed, but the Doctor just steeled his gaze on her, "Where'd you run off to?" He asked her, eyes narrowed in mistrust.

She pointed back to the Manchester Suite, trying to ignore the bite in his speech, "Just chatting. What was that shaking?" She asked. The Doctor pushed past her and into the room

"That wasn't a gravity pocket." He said as he went to a control board, "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He turned, "What do you think Jabe?" Amy looked behind her to see the tree woman standing behind them, curious. "Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

The Tree shook her head, "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

He grimaced, "Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know...but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And...you're wives?" She looked at Rose and Amy questioningly.

"They're not my wives." The Doctor told her.

"_Definitely _not his wives," Amy confirmed, with a smirk.

"Partner's?"

"No."

"Concubine's?"

"Hell no!" Amy yelled, annoyed.

"...Prostitute's?"

Amy's mouth dropped in disbelief, "Are you actively_ trying_ to insult us?"

"Whatever we are, it must be invisible, do you mind?" Rose snapped. Jabe had the sense to look embarrassed, Rose shook her head and turned to the Doctor, "Tell you what, you two go and..._pollinate_, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight!" The Doctor warned her, but she just grinned back. Obviously they had made up. Whether or not they'd _made out_ was for them to know and Amy to bug them until she found out

The Doctor turned to Jabe, holding out his arm for her to take. "I'm all yours."

"I want you home by midnight!" Rose called back, teasingly.

Jabe and the Doctor grinned at each other, and Amy felt like he had forgotten she was here. No _way_ was she gonna he left out of this.

She grinned widely at the couple, "I guess that makes me chaperone." The Doctor rolled his eyes, and He and Jabe, arms still linked, walked out of the room. Amy trailing behind.

* * *

_Earth Death in 15 minutes_

_Earth Death in 15 minutes_

* * *

Amy watch the two aliens as they walked in front of her with a sort of strange fascination. It seemed no matter what planet, or space station, or _species_, flirting was universal.

They had walked to the tree's..no, _Jabe's_ room, the pair passing back flirtatious comments the entire way. Eventually they had opened the maintenance hatch and found themselves in a corridor. The walls were lined with cables, pipes and wires. It was a tight squeeze and Amy had to duck a bit.

"Who's in charge of platform one? Is there a captain or what?" The Doctor asked as they moved along the narrow pathway.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man."

"The Computer?" Amy looked at her, confused, "What, Like an A.I.?"

"Indeed." Jabe nodded.

The Doctor frowned, "Well who controls that?"

"The corporation," Jabe continued, "They move platform one from one Artistic event to another."

The Doctor pondered this for a moment, "But there's no one from the corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. nothing can go wrong." She sounded sure of herself.

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"Your telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable...I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold."

"You were on the Titanic?" Amy asked, only half shocked.

"Yep."

"...Did _you_ sink it?"

"What? No!" He turned to glare at her, but there was an underlying amusement in his eyes.

"Just asking!" She smirked, he turned away, sighing audibly.

He turned back to Jabe, stopping, "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out."

"I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic." The Doctor grinned, walking again.

"I don't understand. In what way is _that _fantastic."

"Sarcasm, Jabe" Amy informed, taking up the rear. "At least, I _hope_ it was sarcasm." Knowing the Doctor, he might just be genuinely excited.

"Interesting."

"Not really." Amy muttered, bending over slightly as the roof sunk down. Light tapping noses echoed throughout the tunnel. Amy frowned looking for the source. Probably just the pipes.

"So, tell me, Jabe." The Doctor started, "What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?"

Amy groaned, "Oh, not the_ flirting_ again."

"What was that Amy?" The Doctor called back from the front.

Amy waved her hand noncommittal, "Oh, Nothing."

"Respect for Earth." Jabe answered, ignoring Amy completely.

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh come on. Everyone on this platform's worth _zillions_."

"Well..." She gave him a secretive smile, "Perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same," Jabe interjected, "You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

"Really?" Amy furrowed her brows looking at the tree in front of her, "You don't look like a_ tropical_ kind of girl."

They both came to a halt and Amy almost collided with Jabe. The Doctor had moved over to a control panel, his sonic whirling and buzzing as it worked.

"And what about your ancestry Doctor?" Jabe asked, "Perhaps you could tell a story or two...perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left..."

The Doctor didn't answer, not even to look at Jabe, but Amy caught his eyes glance nervously at her.

"I'll just go look ahead then," Amy spoke quickly, moving down the hallway until she was barely in earshot. The Doctor obviously didn't want her to listen in, but Amy was never one to do as she was told.

"I scanned you earlier," Jabe continued, "The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence."

Still the Doctor didn't answer, focusing on whatever he was doing at the control panel. The whirling and buzzing never quitting. Amy wanted to turn around to see his face, but she kept up her pretense that she couldn't hear.

"And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right."

The Sonic stopped and Amy turned, watching them out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor was still staring at the screen. The light from the panel reflected into his face showing that his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

_"If you were that old, and that kind...and the very last of your kind..."_

"I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say...how sorry I am..." She placed a wooden hand on his arm and he finally looked at her.

For the first time, Amy wondered how long it had been for him. How long since his people and home were destroyed. It had been a long time for _her_ Doctor, and a couple regenerations, most likely.

She wanted nothing more than to go up and comfort him, comfort her best friend like he had done for her all these years.

But she couldn't, because this wasn't her best friend. This was a stranger who didn't know nor trust her. And he didn't want her to know about this, any of this.

So she respected his wishes and kept back.

Then he snapped back to the screen, whirling his sonic once more before running down the corridor.

And Amy felt her heart break when she saw the wetness on his cheek, and knew that he'd been crying.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, I could say that I'll get another chapter out before the weekend, but then I'd be lying, and nobody likes a liar. So in all reality it'll be sometime next week. I have an essay due on Monday, but then after that I'm free until the 30th.  
**  
**I think it's an enormous injustice that I have an essay due the same day Doctor Who starts again. My professors are so inconsiderate...**  
**Until next time..**

**-Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The End of the Earth**

_"The Thing is Amy, everyone's memory is a mess, life is a mess. Everyone's got memories of a holiday they couldn't have been on, a party they never went to, or met someone for the first time and felt like they'd known them their whole lives. Time is being rewritten all around us, every day." -The Doctor_

* * *

The Doctor ran down the corridor, obviously knowing where he was going and soon the trio found themselves in what Amy knew to be the heart of the ship.

"Oh, wow." She breathed looking at the scale of the room. The Space Station must be huge if these were the engines. Enormous fans, three of them, took up the majority of the room spinning. They must be what was cooling down the ship. In the middle of the fans was a narrow pathway that lead to the other side of en enormous chasm.

"Let me guess." Amy speculated, "What we need is on the other side of those fans."

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked Jabe. "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort, nice and old-fashioned. Bet they call it '_retro'_."

The Doctor walked over to another control panel and started to scan it with the screwdriver.

"Gotcha!" He cried in success. The panel fell away.

"Oh, My God." Amy jumped back as a metal spider scurried out of the wall. She recognized the noises it made as the same one she had heard in the tunnel. It had followed them.

They all watched in fascination as it quickly scurried up the wall and out of arms reach.

"What the hell's that?" The Doctor squinted, trying to get a better look.

Jabe took a step forward, "Is it part of the 'retro'?" It took Amy a few seconds to realize she meant the fans.

The Doctor looked uncertain, "I don't think so. Hold on."

He lifted his screwdriver and pointed it at the spider, but faster than Amy could see Jabe shot something like a whip at the Spider and it fell into the Doctor's waiting hand, disabled.

"Okay, _what_ was that?" Amy asked the two. Whatever Jabe had used had disappeared, but she was now doing what Amy assumed was the Tree equivalent of blushing.

"Hey! Nice liana!" The Doctor grinned at her.

"Thank you! We're not supposed to show them in public." She blushed again.

"I wouldn't exactly call this public," Amy pointed out, "But don't worry. We won't tell."

Jabe nodded her head gratefully and then all attention was back on the spider.

The Doctor studied the thing in his hand, "Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

Amy frowned, "The Meme were giving metal balls out." She remembered.

The Doctor nodded. "Dark hoods, can't see their faces, claws." He held up his hand for emphasis, "Bit obvious, yeah?" Amy shrugged.

"The stereotype exists for a reason." She retaliated.

"What does it do?" Jabe brought attention back to the spider.

The Doctor looked at it darkly, "Sabotage."

_Earth Death in 10 minutes. Earth Death in 10 minutes._

"Awesome." Amy muttered.

"May I ask how this is-"

"Sarcasm! Jabe." Amy rubbed her forehead. A headache was already appearing. Of course nothing was going to go right on this trip, why did she expect any better?

"The temperature's about to rocket." The Doctor said, mostly for his own benefit, "Come on!"

And they were running from the room.

* * *

Amy knew something was wrong as soon as she saw the smoke. It clung to the roof of the halls they were running in.

'What's down this way?" Th Doctor asked Jabe, pointing in the direction the smoke was originating.

She thought about it, looking down, "That would be the Stewart's office."

"The Stewart?" Amy cried out, panicked, "You mean the only one on this ship who could help us out?"

But the Doctor was already running. Amy wrapped her coat around her mouth, trying not to breath in the stinking smoke.

When they arrived at the office a whole army of the small blue men who around it, panicking and trying to open the doors

"Come on! Get Back!" The Doctor ordered as he quickly pulled his sonic out to open the door.

_Sun-filter rising. Sun-filter rising._

Amy felt sick. She knew what had happened

"Was the Steward in there?" Jabe gasped, coming to the same conclusion.

"You can _smell_ him. Hold on - there's another sun filter program to descend."

The Doctor ran off, and without another thought Amy ran to follow. him. They twisted and turned until they ended up outside another door with smoke coming out the top.

"This one!" She cried, but he had already pulled out his sonic and was frantically working. "Anyone in there!?" Amy cried, praying that there wasn't.

_"Let me out! Let me out!_" Amy felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

"It would be her wouldn't it," The Doctor quipped as he worked.

Amy glared at him, "Rose's were working on it!" She cried. More smoke was coming from the top of the door where the sun-filter had already lowered.

"_Open the door!_"

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!"

Amy glanced nervously at the doctor who had a look of complete concentration on his face, "Doctor!" She cried, "Hurry!"

"There!" He sighed in relief, looking pleased with himself.

_Sun-Filter rising. Sun-Filter rising._

Amy let out a breath of relief, resting her forehead against the cool metal door.

_'Sun-filter Descending'_

Amy lifted her head, "What?"

The Doctor looked shocked, then went back to the panel, "This is just what we need! The computer's getting clever!"

"_Will you stop mucking about!_" Rose yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back."

He had opened the wall and was scanning into the mess of wires before him.

"_Open the door!"_

"Hang on!"

"_The Lock's melted!_" Rose's voice was lower, more muffled and Amy guessed she was lying on the floor.

"Doctor!" Amy cried. The Smoke was coming from far to low on the door for her to feel comfortable, "It's speeding up!"

"I know!" The Doctor pushed the screwdriver right into the mess of wires, and a loud spark sounded.

_Sun-filter rising._

Amy waited a few more minutes before she let her breath go. But after a few more minutes it seemed like it was going to stay up this time.

She tried the door controls, then tried pushing but nothing happened.

"It's Jammed," Amy informed the Doctor.

"Alright." He nodded, then yelled, "Rose! Stay there okay! We can't open the doors! Don't move!"

_"Where am I gonna go?! Ipswich?!"_

* * *

_Earth Death in 5 minutes_

* * *

"Summon the Steward!" The Moxx of Balhoon squeaked as the Doctor and Amy ran into the Manchester suite where Jabe was addressing the entire room of the current situation.

The Doctor took the spider out of Jabe's hand and walked to the side as he studied it.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead." Jabe informed them morosely.

There was a gasp of shock from the room.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!" Cassandra accused. Amy could see The Face of Boe slowly shake his head, "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

Amy leaned over to the Doctor. "She who smelt it, dealt it?" She whispered, motioning to Cassandra.

He looked at Cassandra curiously, then started to address the room.

"Easy way of finding out!" The Doctor announced and everyone focused their attention on him, "Someone brought a little pet on board. Let's send him back to Master."

He put the spider of the floor. It went towards Cassandra first, then it stopped, turning it's one robotic eye around the room in confusion. Finally, it went left and stopped.

"The Adherents of the Repeated meme!" Cassandra gasped, "_J'accuse_!"

"Oh, Shut it!" Amy yelled at her.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..."The Doctor walked over to the Memes. One of them raised its hand to strike the doctor, but he just grabbed the arm and pulled.

Amy yelped as the clawed arm came right off, various tubes and wires handing off the end. The alien stumbled back in apparent pain.

"A repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." And with that the doctor ripped a wire out of the dismembered arm and the entire group of Memes collapsed to the floor. He threw the arm down on top of the pile of dead aliens. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo." He nudged the Spider with his foot "Go home."

With hesitation the Spider made its way beside Cassandra.

Cassandra glared at the Doctor, "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Amy snorted loudly, but the Doctor just raised his eyebrow. She motioned to her bodyguards. "At arms!"

Her bodyguards raised their canisters pointing them at them.

"What are you going to do? Moisturize me?" The Doctor mocked. Amy stepped a bit back. When people were confident they usually had a very good reason to be.

"With Acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"But your still here," Amy pointed out, "You'll die with the rest of us."

"Pretty stupid plan." The Doctor finished for her.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with _myself_ as one of victims. The_ compensation_ would have been enormous."

The Doctor scowled, "Five billions years and it still comes down to money!"

"Do you think it's _cheap_, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours."

"Oi!" Amy yelled, slightly offended, "Who's calling who freaky?"

"Arrest Her!" The Moxx ordered down from his floating chair. The others all yelled their agreements.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, shut it pixie. I've still got my final option."

_Earth death in 3 minutes_

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? '_Burn_, baby, _burn_.'"

"You'll still die with us." Amy pointed out a second time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but...I'm such a naughty thing. Spider's - _Activate_!"

Amy tried to balance as explosions all over the ship shook the room.

"Doctor?" She cried, looking around, "What was that."

He didn't answer, but the alarms going off around them told Amy all she needed to know. The guest's were starting to panic,

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Amy gave her a death stare as she giggled, "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings, Buh-bye, my darlings."

And with a blurred flash of blue light Cassandra and her bodyguards were gone.

"Damn." Amy glared at the spot where she'd been a second before

'_Heat Levels Rising_.' The Computer warned them

"Reset the computer!" The Moxx suggested quickly.

"Only the steward would know how." Jabe pointed out, looking nervously out the window.

"No." The Doctor corrected, "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Amy, come on!" As they left the room, the Doctor turned and addressed the remaining guests, "you lot - just_ chill!_"

"That was terrible." Amy groaned at his pun.

"You think?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Earth Death in 2 minutes_

_Earth Death in 2 minutes_

* * *

They arrive back in the engine room. The big fans were spinning much faster, trying to cool the rapidly heating station.

"Amy, you were right." The Doctor admitted.

"Great!...What about?"

"Guess where the switch is?" He pointed across the room, on the other side of the enormous fans. Amy groaned.

_Heat levels-rising. Heat levels-rising._

The Doctor ran over to the wall and pulled a lever down. Amy sighed with relief as the fans slowed to a more manageable speed.

_External temperature - 5 thousand degrees_

The Doctor moved to cross the room, but as soon as he let go of the lever the fans started back at full speed.

"Doctor!" Amy warned him, "Dead man's switch." Before he could answer her she ran over and pull the lever down, holding it.

The Doctor ran over to her and pulled her off the lever. The Fans started to speed up again.

"You can't." The Doctor warned her, "The heat's going to vent through this place!"

"I can handle it!" She argued, moving to grab the switch, but the Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Amy-"

"Jabe's made of_ wood_ and you need to get over there!" Amy argued pointing to the switch. The Doctor looked at her a bit worried. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I _can_ hold it, just be quick!"

The Doctor looked like he wanted to say something, but Amy interrupted him by grabbing the lever and pulling it down harshly. Instead he turned to Jabe, "Gets the guests to the shuttles." He ordered.

"There's no time!" Jabe argued.

"Just do it!"

Jabe swallowed nervously, "Okay. Now stop wasting time. _Time Lord_."

The Doctor grinned at her, then ran off towards the fans. Jabe turned and quickly exited the room, running as fast as she could. Amy figured out what the Doctor had done. Jabe would have caught fire if she'd stayed.

_Heat level-rising. Heat Levels-rising_

Amy ignored the computer, already feeling it. A layer of sweat clung to her forehead and her hair stuck to it. She tried to ignore it as she focused on holding down the lever.

_Heat levels - Hazardous._

"Oh, Shut it!" Amy groaned, knowing that the computer couldn't hear her. The Doctor had dodged the first fan, and was walking nervously up to the next one.

_Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical._

The heat was getting worse. She could feel her lungs burning with the hot air she inhaled. Her muscles were shaking and she felt light-headed.

But the worst was the lever. It was made of metal and was heating up quickly. She fought her instincts telling her to let go.

Meanwhile the Doctor dodged the second fan.

The pain hit her fast. She held back a scream. The smell of burning skin alerted her to the seriousness of her wounds.

"Come on," She whispered desperately "Come on, just a bit longer!"

But she couldn't do it.

Sheer evolutionarily reflex caused her hands let go of the searing hot metal. She collapsed to the ground, holding up her damaged hands in front of her.

_Planet explodes in 10...9..._

She looked over to see the Doctor, on the wrong side of the fan. He was looking back at her.

The fans had increased speed.

_..8...7..._

The Doctor looked back at the fan, trying to cross it a couple of times, but it was just to fast.

Amy shook her head in denial. The Doctor couldn't die now. He hadn't met her yet. He hadn't met River yet. He hadn't done all the amazing things that she'd seen him do.

_6...5...4_

Amy closed her eyes, cradling her damaged hands. She hoped that Jabe got the others got, and Rose.

Oh god, was Rose still trapped in that room?

She felt nauseous as she realized the young blonde shop girl was going to die with them.

_...3...2..._

"Raise Shields!"

_...1._

And nothing.

Amy opened one eye, breathing heavily. Breathing was good right? Wouldn't need a lot of that if she were dead.

Across the chasm the Doctor stood calmly beside the control panel. He'd done it? But how?

Amy couldn't only watch in shock as the Doctor calmly walked back through the rotating fans, which had slowed to a normal pace. The heat in the room slowly faded and the adrenaline seeped out of her body.

He walked up to her and help her to her feet.

"But...how?" She asked, pointing to the fans.

"I'm a Time Lord." He said it as if it explained everything, "It look Jabe to help me remember that."

Amy smiled at him, but quickly gasped as the pain in her hands it her.

"Ow." She hissed, holding up her damaged skin for the Doctor to inspect.

"Ouch," The Doctor flinched, "That's bad. Don't worry, though. The TARDIS'll fix you up in no time. Now let's go find Rose."

As soon as they entered the observation room, the Doctor went to go check Jabe, who was talking with her fellow tree's. On his way he saw Rose and a look of relief spread across his face.

Amy ran over to Rose who was standing to the side, looking a little worse for wear, she had lost the sweater she'd been wearing at some point and her hair looked a bit singed.

"You okay?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah I'm good." Rose nodded, looking around the room, her eyes settling on the Doctor.

"Me too, in case you were wondering." The Doctor walked over to them, "Also, I'm full of ideas. I'm bristling with them! Idea number one: teleportation through 5 thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two: this feed must be hidden nearby."

He walked over to the Ostrich egg that Cassandra had brought and smashed it against the table. A small handheld device fell out, the teleportation feed.

"Idea number three: if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He twirled the feed around and then Cassandra appeared in front of them.

"Ah, you should have _seen_ their little alien faces...oh"

"The last Human," The Doctor said it like a mockery.

Cassandra seemed flustered, stuttering over her words, "So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join th-the...er...the human club!"

But the Doctor was in no mood for games, "People have _died_, Cassandra. You murdered them."

It was only then that Amy noticed the piles of dust on the floor and the missing guests, including the Moxx. Amy frowned, she'd liked the little blue man.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..."

"And creak?" The Doctor suggested. Amy could heard the creaking sound coming from Cassandra.

"And what?" Cassandra hadn't noticed.

"Creak! You're creaking." He clarified for her

Cassandra's skin started to shrink, pulling at the clips that held her in place. her eyes becoming more bloodshot and her skin became whiter and whiter.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out!" Cassandra started to panic, "Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where my surgeons? My Lovely boys! It's to hot!"

Her skin started to get covered in red blotches.

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor informed her unkindly.

"Have pity!" Cassandra screamed, terrified, "Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

"Help her!" Amy turned to see Rose, staring at the Doctor, begging.

"Everything has it's time...and everything dies." He stared at Cassandra with sad eyes. Amy couldn't help but feel sad as she watched Cassandra die. She may not be the last human, but she was the last human born on Earth.

And here she was, dying along with the planet.

"I'm...too...young!" Cassandra shriveled up, then exploded outwards. Amy ducks as bits of liquified Cassandra flew over her head and landed behind her.

The Doctor just walked away, not giving a second look at Rose, or Amy.

* * *

She sat beside Rose in the now empty Manchester suite. All the guests had left already, climbing on board the shuttles as soon as they were able.

Both her and Rose stood side by side, staring out the window at the sun.

The Earth was gone. Nothing but huge chunks of rocks that floated outside the window, now and then hitting the force field which would flare blue.

Amy turned to Rose. "Can I...use your phone?" Amy asked Rose who looked lost in thought. The girl jumped, and gave her a blank look before realizing what she'd asked her.

"Oh yeah, sure." Rose fished it out of her pocket and handed it over to her, curious. Amy held the phone lightly in her still damaged hands. The blue men had put some sort of salve on it before wrapping it in bandages, but the Doctor assured her he'd be able to fix it.

Amy looked down at it. Could it work? Could it really be so simple?

Quickly she dialed the number and held it up to her ear. Her hands were shaking and she was very aware of Rose sitting right beside her, trying to pretend she wasn't listening.

_"You've reach Rory Williams. I can't come to phone as I am currently fighting alien monste- Ow! Amy! Okay! I'm most likely at work. If it's an emergency you can reach Amy at -"_

Amy hung up before the message finished and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It hadn't even rung. So it was either dead or out of range. She hoped it was dead. He had the super-phone, same as Rose. If he was out of range...

She handed the phone back to Rose, trying not to show how effected by the phone call she was. She was completely on her own.

She couldn't call _her_ Doctor. Even if she could go back to her own time, she couldn't do that to him. As far as deaths went, her's and Rory's had been the kindest she could have ever hoped for. At least, that's what the Doctor thought.

No need to worry him. It was time for him to let them go.

And maybe it was time for her to let him go. She had been kidding herself with this 'One last Trip.' business. It was time to go home. To Rory.

"Who was that?" She was forced from her thoughts by a voice from behind her. Turning she saw the Doctor, leaning nonchalantly against the door with a coolness that _her_ Doctor would never have been able to pull off.

"A friend." Amy answered him after a moment, "Someone who I miss very much."

The Doctor walked up to them, coming to stand beside Rose, who was staring blankly out the window.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone." Rose said tearfully. "And we were too busy saving ourselves...no on saw it go." The Doctor looked down at her, "All those years...all that history and no one was even looking. It's just..."

The Doctor held out his hand, and Rose took it with a sad smile. Rose reached over to take Amy's, but Amy pulled away

"Yeah, just my hands." She explained to the blond. Rose nodded, but didn't let go of the Doctor.

"Come on." The Doctor said, pulling Rose along. "Lets get you two back to the TARDIS and clean you up."

* * *

**A/N: Hello folks. There's one more chapter left of End of the World, but it's going to be a shorter chapter I think. Then I'm onto the Unquiet Dead where we get to see Amy and the Doctor really butt heads for the first time.**

**p.s. - Anybody here from tumblr? Martin Grapeman attacked tumblr today. There was no survivors...But seriously I spent more time then I'll admit on #ReplaceSherlockQuotesWithGra pe tag on twitter today...far to much time...**

**Anyway, until next time.**

**-Ash**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but Hopefully I'll get another one up quickly.**

**Expo update: Any Supernatural fan here? Misha Collins is coming to the expo! I'm so excited! And to my Stargate friends Michael Shanks is joined by the king himself, Richard Dean Anderson! If I die at this convention I will die happy.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Secret.**

_"Not anymore. But there have been many TARDISs on my back in days gone by."_  
_"Ah. Well there won't be anymore after us. Last Time Lord. Last TARDIS."_  
_ -House & The Doctor_

* * *

The Doctor had taken her into the TARDIS medical room. It wasn't that different from a normal hospital, but it had all sorts of strange machines that Amy had no idea how to use or even what they were. She had been in the TARDIS infirmary before, but it had never been so clean. Everything was put away and ready to use There was a notable lack of live chickens which for some reason had made themselves at home here in the future.

She had sat down on a chair to the side while the Doctor applied another salve to her hands. Whatever it was it made the pain go away. He wrapped a bandage over it to keep the salve in place

"There you go." the Doctor spoke as he wrapped, "Give it ten minutes, you'll be right as rain."

"Thank you." She muttered.

The Doctor nodded, and then stood there awkwardly. Rose was showering and changing so it was just the two of them. Amy held her hands out in front of her, cringing at the weird feeling of her damaged skin healing.

"Right." The Doctor clapped, "Let it sit, wash your hands there," He pointed to something that Amy guessed was a form of alien sink, "And you can join us in the control room."

And before she could answer he had run out of the infirmary like a bat out of hell. Well there went any chance of smoothing over their relationship.

* * *

After ten minutes Amy took off the bandages and rinsed her hands. Quickly she made her way back to the control room. She didn't get lost, which was strange as the halls were all so very different.

The TARDIS must like her.

Rose and the Doctor were already there, Rose was sitting on the seat, looking at various controls with some interest. The Doctor was leaning over a computer screen on the console with a blank look on his face.

"I don't know what that stuff was," Amy smiled, holding up her hands, "But it's wonderful." Rose gapped at her healed skin with wonder, but the Doctor just continued to stare at the screen.

"Who are you Amy Williams?" He asked suddenly, not even looking up.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, trying to squash the panic that threatened to burst forward. "What?"

He scoffed and lifted his head from the screen to glare at her. Amy flinched. She thought they were moving past this mistrust deal they had going on.

"I looked you up." He straightened up, not moving his glare off her. Amy felt her heart go cold. He motioned to the view screen.

Amy stared at the console, trying to force her feet to move. He knew. He definitely knew. Slowly she dragged herself to the other side of the console and stared down at the screen. It was her graduation photo.

Rose leaned over her shoulder looking at the screen, "That's you." Rose pointed out.

"Yes it is" The Doctor pointed to the script underneath. "Graduating Class of 2006."

"What?" Rose laughed nervously, "But that's impossible, that's_ next year._ And Amy's got to have ten years on me. She was _married_ for god sake."

Amy winced, "Yeah, thanks for that Rose." The blonde girl looked a bit sheepish but Amy was past that. She looked at the Doctor, a bit annoyed, "Do you check up on all your companions?"

"Only ones drenched in Time energy." He countered. "So again, who are you?"

Amy took a deep breath, holding her head in her hands. He knew. He knew she was from the future. She had to tell him something right?

Just, maybe not everything.

She steeled herself, and looked up, meeting his eye "My name used to be Amy Pond...And I was touched by an Angel."

"What?" Rose looked at Doctor shocked, "Like...an actual angel."

"No," The Doctor was staring at Amy with pity in his eyes. "A Weeping Angel. Right?" Amy nodded in confirmation.

"What's that?" Rose looked between the two of them.

"They're aliens." Amy explained, "But they can only move when you're not looking at them. And they're _fast_. When you look away, even_ blink_ for a second they touch you."

"When an Angel touches you, Rose, they send you back in time and feed off your potential life energy. All the days you never lived become a feast for them..." The Doctor trailed off, giving her a strange look, "But you can't be from more than_ twenty years_ in the future."

Amy froze, wondering what date to give to give him. 2012 was when she's been sent back in time, but she couldn't tell him that. She was only 23 in 2012, and it was fairly obvious she was older than that.

"2020." She told him, going with the date it had been the last time she'd been home, "Fifteen years."

"Right, so you shouldn't be here." He informed her with a worried look, "The Angels would have sent you back further, much further. Tell me what happened! Exactly."

Amy swallowed nervously. "We were at a graveyard in New York. Visiting my...grandfather" She hoped they didn't notice her hesitation. "We noticed one of the tombstone's had the same name as my husband, Rory...And then he just disappeared. Right in front of me"

She paused, taking a shuddering breath. She had to be careful now. To much information and she could change too much in the future. The last thing she wanted to do was create some sort of paradox.

As she retold her story as could feel the tears start. It was another harsh reminder that Rory was gone. Maybe she should have just told him sooner. Now he could take her back and she could be with Rory again. Like it should be.

"I couldn't...I couldn't just_ leave_." Amy explained, trying not to start crying again, "He's all I have."

"So, you let the Angel touch you." The Doctor finished her story for her with pity in his eyes. "But something went wrong, obviously."

"I woke up in the basement at Hendricks." She told him, "Not even five minutes before you two showed up."

Rose had tears in her eyes as she looked at Amy, "But you could find him, right." The blond girl told her, "The Doctor, he can travel in time...He could take you back."

"It's not that simple Rose." The Doctor mumbled, "The Angel could have sent him anywhere. Any time period in the past, and place. And there's still the question of why you were brought here, and why you're covered in time energy..."

Amy frowned, "I thought you said it was from time travel.."

"The Weeping angels_ feed_ on Time energy. But you're drenched in the stuff. No, something else it at play here." He narrowed his eyes at her, "There's something you're not telling me."

Amy shuffled her feet, "No."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." She tried to sound as truthful as possible. "I honestly have no idea why I'm here or how I got here."

His eyes stayed on her, still as untrusting as ever.

"I'm assuming you wanted me to bring you back to your husband?" He questioned her. His voice holding a layer of hostility underneath it.

Amy didn't see a point in lying to him about this, "I did the math, the age on his tombstone, he should be in the late 1930s."

"Not very specific." He argued.

"I can wait if I have to," She met his gaze with a look of pure determination, "I've been told that I'm good at that."

The Doctor rubbed both of his hands over his face and let out a sound of pure frustration. Amy could guess what was going through his mind. How could he just drop her off in some strange time period. What if she was wrong?

"What if you just, look him up?" Rose asked. Amy and the Doctor turned to look at her. She blushed at all the attention from the two time travelers, "Er-I mean. It's the 1930s, there would have to be records of some sort, wouldn't there?"

The Doctor's face lit up, "Fantastic! Why didn't I think of that?" He seemed genuinely confused at himself as he ran back over to the screen. "We can look up one Rory Williams. Easy enough. Find out where he is, and send Amy to meet him. They all live happily ever after."

He flipped his switched and smacked the computer screen a few times trying to make it work.

"Okay, New York, New York. Lets give it a range, say Ten years, male. Rory Williams and...search!" He punched in his info, "Let's see what she gives us...ah." He looked a bit put out.

"What?" Amy suddenly felt very nervous.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "How about Male, aged 25-35, narrow it down a bit." He muttered, and they waited for the ding. After a few moments it sounded and the Doctor motioned for Amy to have a look.

"Did you find him?" Amy felt her chest swell with hope. Of course he did. He had to be there. He just had to.

"Well," The Doctor shrugged, "I found a number of Rory Williams in New York. Take your pick." He motioned to the screen a second time and Amy picked up her feet and walked over.

There was just over a dozen pictures on the screen. All in washed out black and white photographs, some with solider uniforms some without. Amy scanned over the Pictures as fast as she could.

And then she scanned again.

And a third time.

"Are you sure..." Amy trailed off, looking over again. He wasn't there. That wasn't possible. He had to be there. That had to be where he was sent. It was the _same Angel_.

"Amy?" Rose whispered, looking at her blank face, "You okay?"

She pushed away a stray tear that had managed to fall off her cheek, swallowing hard, "He's not there."

Rose grabbed her hand with a small smile, "I'm so sorry, Amy."

Amy didn't answer as she stared at the screen. He had to be here. The Tombstone...the Tombstone...

The Tombstone didn't have a date.

It didn't have a date of death on it. Just an age. The Doctor had assumed that the Angel would send them back to the same year, but what if he was wrong. He had been wrong about her, that's for certain.

Could he have been wrong about Rory as well.

"He has to be close to then," Amy said, hating the way her voice cracked, "I mean, the tombstone..."

The Doctor sighed, turning off the view screen, "Amy...normally I'd say yes. But nothing about this situation is normal right now."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him.

He grabbed his forehead, "Late 1930's you said. Those years have _always_ given me trouble. I always assumed it was the War...but now." He shook his head, "Your Rory could be anywhere in the past at this point."

"But the stone-"

"Amy." He leaned forward and grabbed her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "You need to understand this. Time is in flux. It can be rewritten. Now all around you time is stretching."

Amy frowned, her eyes drying in her confusion, "What?"

He pulled away, "You're like...an elastic band. You're not supposed to be here."

Amy and Rose exchanged looks.

"Yeah, cause_ that_ clears it up." Amy bit sarcastically, "Now what does me being an elastic have to do with my missing husband?"

The Doctor held up his hand and pulled out a box from under the console. He fiddled around in it until he pulled out a simple elastic band.

"The TARDIS noticed this when you first came in," The Doctor explained, "I ignored it at first. Things happen. Time stretches. Happens when time is changing, see?" He started to pull the elastic, "Time has to stretch to compensate for the new design. That is what's happening with you."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes, I get it, I'm changing time. I _am_ from 2020."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, that's not it. When time is rewritten, when it _changes_, time stretches...then relaxes. However your timeline..." He started to pull and pull the elastic. "It's stretched to the limit.."

Rose looked nervous, "That's bad isn't it."

"Oh yes." The Doctor said, "However now that I know about Mister Williams, I have a theory as to the Why!" He announced. He gave one end of the elastic to Amy to hold, "Now that end is you. This end is Rory," He showed her the end he was holding, "Now if the elastic band were relaxed...you would be together, in the late 1930's is my guess. But it's not. Its pulled tight. So you were separated."

"Okay. So if I found him...would it go back to normal."

The Doctor let the elastic go and it snapped back on Amy's hand. She hissed, wincing.

"Exactly!" He announced. "But here's where the danger lies. The elastic is pulled tight. It's being pulled as far as it can possibly go. But what happens if it goes to far?"

"It snaps." Rose put in, her eyes wide.

The Doctor nodded. Amy swallowed nervously trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"So, I need to find Rory or I die, is that it?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be so melodramatic. You'll be fine. So Long as your don't alter any major events."

Amy waited for him to continue, but he didn't, "What happens then?"

"Then? Oh, then time tries to stretch. But your timelines with Rory is already stretched to the limit. Change to much and it'll just...snap."

He clicked his fingers when he said that and Amy flinched.

"Alright," Rose nodded, "What if she kills a bug that wasn't supposed to die or something."

The Doctor snorted, "Oh don't be ridiculous. It would have to be something pretty big. Paradoxes, stopping a war, things like that. She should be fine...for now."

"Can I come with_ you_?"

Both of them turned to look at Amy, who was still on the verge of tears. The Doctor looked ready to argue, so Amy quickly interrupted him.

"I need to find my husband, Doctor. I can't live my entire life in fear of dying without him. I will find him, or I will honestly die trying."

She knew it was her only choice. Rory was lost in time, the Doctor could travel in time. It was only logical.

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off her as he started the twirl dials and dematerialized the TARDIS. Finally, after what seemed like a year of silence, he answered.

"Yes."

* * *

They stepped out of the TARDIS and into the street.

It was the present day. For a second Amy was sure that he;d lied and brought her back to the future. She felt panic climb up in her throat.

"2005!" The Doctor announced, holing out his arms, and Amy relaxed. Rose's time, not hers. "You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. one day, it'll all be gone. Even the sky."

Instinctively they all looked upwards at the bright blue sky. Well, more like pale grey. This was England after all.

"My Planet's gone." The Doctor finally said after the silence. Rose turned to look at him in surprise. Amy as well. After the argument he'd had with Rose earlier, she didn't think he'd ever talk about his home. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

Amy felt like she could understand, standing before a window looking out at the rubble remains of her planet. But she didn't think she could ever know the feeling of being the last of her kind. The human race of everywhere. She didn't think they could ever all die.

"What happened?" Rose asked him gently.

"There was a war, and we lost." He answered bluntly.

Rose looked at him with a mix of pity and curiosity, "A war with who?"

Amy knew, of course, but it looked like the Doctor wasn't going to answer her any time soon.

"What about your people?" Rose asked a different question, knowing he wasn't ready to answer that one.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else."

This was right after the war, Amy realized. Right after the loss of his planet. That's why his eyes were so full of sadness, and the dark. He was broken. He's had companions before. Amy had seen them, fur bikini and all. Having companions again must remind him of a time before the war. Before he lost everything.

"You have us." Rose pointed out, smiling at him.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He was only asking Rose. He already had Amy's answer.

"I don't know." Rose said truthfully, "I want..." She paused. Smelling the air, "Oh! Can you smell chips?"

Amy chuckled. She could smell them

"Yeah. Yeah!" the Doctor laughed.

"I want chips."

"Me too."

"Me three." Amy finished.

"Right then," Rose continued, "before you get me back in that box, chip it is, and you can pay."

He smirked, before shrugging. "No money."

"What sort of date are you?" Rose teased him, "Come on tightwad, chips are on me and Amy."

Amy laughed, "Sorry Rose, I'm broke. Looks like this one's on you."

"Time travelers." Rose scoffed, to the amusement of Amy and the Doctor, "Yeah well, come on, we've only got five billion years before the shops close."

* * *

**A/N: So something weird is going on with Amy's Timeline. Well did you think she could just do this without messing shit up? And where is Rory if he's not in 1938? Will Amy every tell the doctor that she's knows him? I know this chapter was short, but it's really just an explanation chapter, I will hopefully get the first Chapter of Unquiet dead up in the next few days.**

**On a separate note. To Amy's age when she was sent back in time. I made her 30, which I'm not particularly convinced is her age, but that's what I'm going with. In Dinosaurs on a Spaceship Rory said he was 31, but I always thought that Rory was a bit older than Amy, especially since he was already a Nurse working at a hospital when she was 19. But then again, it was obvious that they were close enough in age to have gone to school together and played together. So I made him a year older.**

**She he graduated early and got his nursing by the time he was 20. It could happen. If Anyone does know the exact Age Amy was when she was sent back that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Until then, R&R**

**-Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was meant to come out a lot sooner, sorry for the wait. I promise it wasn't intentional.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Cardiff**

_"Structures can hold memories. That's why houses have ghosts."-The Doctor_

* * *

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor yelled over to Amy, who glared at him in frustration.

"I _am_ holding it down!"

"Well, hold them _both_ down!" Amy glared and reached across the TARDIS to the other lever, trying not to push or pull anything else on the console.

"This isn't going to work!" Rose yelled doubtfully on the other ride of the console, where she held down another lever. All around them the TARDIS shuddered a shook as a soft beeping echoed throughout the room.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860? How does 1860 sound?"

"What happens in 1860?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go."

With one last jolt the TARDIS came to a halt and Amy was thrown to the metal floor hard. She groaned as she hit the floor, the metal was a much more pain landing then the glass floor she was use to.

Looking over she saw Rose and the Doctor in similar positions, laughing. Amy shook her head and joined them.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Amy laughed, pointing to the console, which was pouring smoke

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." The Doctor waved her off as he slowly got to his feet.

"Blimey!" Rose chuckled

"You're telling me! Are you two alright?" He asked them.

Amy groaned, stretching out her back. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Yeah. me too!" Rose answered as she pulled herself up. "Nothing broken...did we make it? Where are we?" She immediately looked at the Doctor's view screen. Amy leaned over to get a better look, not that she could read the circular Gallifreyan displays.

The Doctor studied his screen, which beeped softy and displayed the results.

"I did it!" He cheered, "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24, 1860!"

"Christmas!" Amy said, and she smiled remembering her christmas' with the Doctor. Although that might not have been a good thing. Christmas with the Doctor never really ended up well.

"That's so weird..." Rose stared at the screen with a soft smile, like her mind was a million miles away.

The Doctor gestures towards the door with his arm, "All yours."

Rose looked at the door, astounded, "But, it's like...think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and then it's gone," He voice turned wistful, "It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you," She studied him intently. "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago...no wonder you never stay still."

Amy looked at Rose, actually looking at her for the first time. This nineteen year old girl was a lot smarter than she looked.

"Not a bad life." The Doctor retorted, arms crossed.

"Better with three." Rose's face broke out in a huge smile. It was contagious as Amy couldn't help but join her, "Come on then!" Rose tapped the Doctor on the Arm then ran for the door in excitement.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Where do you think you're going?!" Amy and Rose turned and gave him confused looks.

"1860?" Amy asked him, bemused.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella!" Amy looked down at her clothes. Jeans, her tan khaki coat. She's worn more scandalous things on her trips to the past. But she'd never been to Victorian England before, and her ankles were showing. "There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

Rose and Amy exchanged excited looks before running off to get changed.

They only got lost once, which Amy considered to be an achievement. When they found the room Rose had stopped and gasped in shock. She could guess why. The wardrobe seemed to go on forever, winding and twisting over a number of levels.

Quickly they skimmed through the clothes, looking for anything 19th century appropriate, it was harder than it seemed as the Doctor lacked any kind of structure to the room. Amy found what looked like a roller rink disco jumpsuit next to a linen egyptian dress.

"What on Earth," Rose muttered, And Amy turned to see her drowning in the largest scarf she'd ever seen, a swarm of different coloured stripes that Rose was having troubles supporting. "What's this for you suppose?"

Amy laughed, helping Rose put the scarf back on the shelf, "He probably wears it."

"Mr. Brooding in there? It's a bit colourful don't ya think?" Rose quipped and they both dissolved into giggles. "I just can't really imagine him being anything other than Tall, dark and..." Rose trailed off as if she just realized what she'd said, her face turning a violent shade of red.

Amy smirked, "_Sexy_?" She finished for her.

"No!" Rose turned away quickly. "That's not what I was gonna say!"

"You were!"

"Yeah well," Rose pulled out a large Black and red dress of the rack, "what do you think? Victorian enough?"

"The Red matches your cheeks." Amy pointed out with a grin. Rose smacked her arm light and pulled the dress away to put it on.

Amy continued to search until she found a suitable dress. Pale blue silk with white lace accents. It took her nearly half an hour just to figure out how to put the blasted thing on. Then another half an hour of Rose and Her lacing each other up. Amy twisted her curly ginger tresses into something respectable.

The Doctor had opened the floor panels in their absence and was fiddling with the Console. Probably trying to fix something that didn't need fixing.

The tapping of their feet against the grating alerting him to their presence and he looked up.

He looked at Rose and his mouth dropped, "Blimey."

"Don't laugh." Rose warned with a chuckle.

"You look beautiful!" The Doctor said seriously, opening staring at Rose.

Amy looked at the pair, a mad giggle threatening to erupt. She didn't have as much of a problem with Rose liking the Doctor as she had with Jabe.

Maybe because she actually _liked_ Rose.

Rose blush, and smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth. The Doctor cleared his throat, looking away awkwardly, "You look very nice too Amy." Amy just gave him a look letting him know that she could see right through him.

If she hadn't known any better she would have sworn she just saw him blush.

"...Considering." The Doctor looked back at the console, turning on his screwdriver.

"Considering what?" Rose asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That you're human!" He stated it as if it were an obvious fact.

Amy leaned over to Rose, "I think you should take that as a compliment."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper!" He defended,"Come on!" He pulled himself up from the open floor.

"No!" Rose cried, "You stay there! You've done this before. This one is mine and Amy's!" And with that Rose linked her arm into Amy's and dragged her out the door.

The First thing Amy noticed was that this was most definitely not Naples.

Rose made a footprint in the snow in her Victorian styled boots. Amy had decided to go with the much more reasonable option. Her long pale blue dress hid the sneakers that she wore underneath.

Good shoes for running.

"Ready for this?" The Doctor slid out of the TARDIS behind them closing the door. He held out both his arms in offering and Amy chuckled at the goofy grin on his face as she and Rose both took one. "Here we go. History!"

They walked for a bit until they found themselves in a far more crowded area of town. The streets were lit by gas lamps, ladies accompanied by gentlemen with sideburns and top hats, Horse drawn cabs pulled down the streets. In the background she could hear carolers. It was like coming right out of a fairytale.

But the wind was bitter. Amy pulled her black cloak around her trying to block the icy air as best she could. Where exactly were they anyway?

The Doctor ran up to a man holding newspapers and grabbed one, paying whatever the fee was. No doubt he would be looking for some sort of scandal or disaster to solve while he was here.

After scanning the paper he lowered it with a wince "I got the flight a bit wrong." Amy rolled her eyes, no surprises there.

"I don't care," Rose said, looking all around her in amazement.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care."

"And it's not Naples."

"Obviously." Amy muttered looking around.

He took a breath, "It's Cardiff."

Rose paused, giving the Doctor a strange look, "Right..."

"Cardiff?" Amy wrinkled her nose, "Seriously?"

Not long after that he screaming started.

The Doctor grinned.

"_That's_ more like it!" He said, excited, tossing the newspaper over his shoulder as he ran in the direction of the screaming.

Amy and Rose exchanged exasperated grins, before running after him as fast as their dresses would allow.

They figured out quickly where the screaming was coming from as they found a large building with hundreds of people streaming out the door and running away. Quickly they pushed past them and into the room.

They got into the main room. Stadium seating with gas lights and a stage where a man was staring up wards the balcony's in shock.

And Amy could see why, floating around the room, wailing, was a...ghost.

"Oh, You've got to be kidding me," Amy gapped at the figure, which swooped over a group of screaming people as they ran.

"Fantastic." The Doctor stared at it in awe.

Amy looked down to see that the Ghost things were coming from the mouth of an older woman, who was screaming. Her skin was an unhealthy pale colour with blue smoke seeping through her mouth. Her eyes were white and dead. The last of the ghosts leaf her mouth and she slumped back in her chair unconscious.

"Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asked the man on stage, an older fellow with Ginger hair like Amy's only a shade or two lighter. He had an orange beard to accompany it. He turned to the Doctor.

"Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he?" The Ginger man glared accusingly at the Doctor, "I trust you're _satisfied_, sir!"

The Doctor looked affronted.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Amy turned to see Rose who was trapped by the stream of people leaving. Amy turned to see what she was yelling at. "Doctor I'll get 'em!" But before either of them could argue she had picked up her skirt and ran after them.

"Be careful!" he yelled after her, then turned to Amy, "You wanna go after her? Make sure she's alright?"

"Got it!" Amy nodded, then she picked up her skirt and ran after Rose.

Christmas with the Doctor never changes.

* * *

Amy ran outside, looking for Rose. Immediately snow and wind obscured her view. It was pandemonium outside, with people screaming and running. Amy could see coppers with batons fighting their way through the crowd to get into the building. Amy groaned when she saw them. It the Doctor got himself arrested she would kill him.

Looking around, Amy tried to find Rose, there was no sign of the blonde girl. She saw a single women with a cloak and cap standing beside a hearse, looking around nervously.

It was the girl who'd taken the body.

Quickly Amy trotted over to her.

"Oi!" She yelled, glaring at the girl, who shrunk in fear, "What did you do to my friend!"

The women looked over Amy's shoulder, but before she could turn to get a good view of behind her a hand clamped hard over her mouth.

Immediately she stopped breathing. She had been through this routine more than she would like. Fighting hard against the urge to inhale she fought. Kicking and scratching. The person yelped, a man, probably the same one who'd helped carry the old women out.

The man stomped on her foot. Hard.

Amy gasped in Pain and that was her final error. Cursing her stupidity her vision started to go black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Amy!"

Amy groaned. A headache pounded behind her ears. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Amy! Wake up!"

Who was that? River? No wait. Rose!

Amy opened her eyes wide, and a blond girl slowly came into focus above her.

"Oh good," Rose breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were dead."

Amy looked around. Her and rose were seated on a black table of some sort. The room was very Victorian Where the at someone's house? Paintings on the wall and tables with decorative vases leaned against the wall. The gas lamps on the wall gave the room a warm flickering light.

"No, I'm good." Amy groaned as Rose helped her to her feet, "Bit of a headache."

You'll be fi-" Amy looked up at Rose when she stopped. She was staring blankly behind Amy, at something of the far side of the room.

Amy turned. The room was full of coffins. And one of the bodies had decided to sit up. A light blue glow surrounded his skin and wisps of smoke came from its mouth, just like the old women at the theatre.

"Oh, that's not good." Amy walked back, pushing Rose with her. The body placed one hand on the edge of the coffin, groaning the whole while. It placed its other hand on it as well, and started to push itself up.

"You're kidding me, yeah?" Rose stared at it in shock, "You're just kidding."

"I don't think so." Amy gulped as it started to climb out of the coffin. "Ghosts and Zombies...this is one hell of a day."

"Okay, not kidding." Rose dashed around the black Table for the door, Amy right behind her. Rose grabbed the handle and pulled, but it was locked.

"It won't open!" Rose cried, "Oh, where have we seen_ this_ before!"

"Does seem to happen to you quite a bit." Amy replied, trying to pull the door with Rose. Turning she saw the Zombie slowly moving towards them, groaning loudly.

Another body sat up with a moan. The old women from the theatre. Rose gasped loudly

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, even though he probably wasn't anywhere near them. Rose picked up a decorative vase, or Urn, off the table and threw it at the Zombie. It didn't even stumble as it smashed against his chest.

"Doctor help!" Rose joined in as they both began banging on the door. Amy rattled the handle, trying to unlock it. "Let us out! Open the door!"

One of the Zombie's reached around Rose head over her mouth, silencing her and pulling her away.

"Rose!" Amy yelled. The old women made to grab for her but she managed to avoid its arm. They may be undead, but they were still very slow.

She grabbed Rose's hand which was trying to pry the zombie off and pulled her away from the Zombie.

"Doctor!," Amy yelled, "If you don't open this door I will come back from the dead and haunt your arse!" Amy threatened, keeping one eye on the slowly approaching Zombies, "And from the looks of it I can make due on that promise so you'd better open this door _right now!_"

As soon as she finished the Doctor kicked open the door.

"Jeez, you've got a mouth on you." He said to Amy, shoving her and Rose behind him as he faced the Zombies.

"It's a prank." Standing beside them was the same man she'd seen from the theatre, the man who'd accused the Doctor of sending the Ghost, "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor didn't take his eyes off the Zombies.

Rose was breathing heavily, but was now much calmer with the Doctor here. She nodded her head at the man, "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." He answered nonchalantly, but Amy could see the gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Oh...okay." Rose stared at the man in slight disbelief. Amy just shook her head. Charles Dickens with ghosts at Christmas? Seriously?

The Doctor turned back to the corpses, "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"_We're failing_." Amy jumped back. Two voices overlapping came from the man. The deep voice that probably once belong to the body's owner mixed with that of a child. A girl from the sound of it. _"Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us."_

And then both zombies looked to the ceiling and with a scream the ghost poured out of their mouths and back into the gas lamps. The two bodies collapsed to the floor where they lay in an undignified lump.

* * *

"First of all!" Rose yelled, glaring at the old man who had kidnaped them, "You drug me and Amy, then you kidnap us, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." The Doctor snickered quietly at that and Amy smacked him.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" The old man, Sneed, yelled. But Rose continued unabashed.

"Then you stuck us in a room full of Zombies! And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave us to die! So come on - talk!"

"It's not my fault!" Sneed defended himself, "It's the house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" He paused, noting the offended looks people were sending him, "...the er- Dear departed, started getting restless."

Dickens' scoffed, "Tommyrot!"

Sneed continued, "You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. and it's the queerest thing that they hang onto his scraps."

The women, who Amy has since learned was named Gwyneth, was serving Tea. Amy declined, but the Doctor took his with pleasure.

Dickens was still arguing with Sneed, "Morbid fancy!"

"Oh Charles you were there!" The Doctor seemed to finally be fed up with the man.

"I saw nothing but an_ illusion_." Oh, that man was knee-deep in Denial.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." Dickens looked at the Doctor in shock, but didn't speak again. The Doctor turned to Sneed, "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that."

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

The rift? Amy frowned. That sounded familiar. But then she remembered. The Doctor, her Doctor, had taken them to Cardiff once to refuel on the rift. It must be the same thing.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked, confused.

"A weak point in time and space," The Doctor explained, "The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghosts stories, most of the time."

Amy had a thought, "Does that mean there's more then just this one?"

"Oh yeah." The Doctor waved his hand, "Loads of them, all over the place. But this one is getting bigger, and that worries me."

"That's how I got the house so cheap," Sneed revealed, "Haunted. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a...shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

Amy chucked, "Yeah, haunted funeral home makes for good publicity."

"Where did..._Charles Dickens_ go?" Rose asked, looking like she was still having an issue with the fact that she had just met the Charles Dickens.

"I'll go get him." The Doctor sighed, "Should probably apologize. Rose, Amy, hows about you keep Mr. Sneed company."

"Er-" Amy looked at the old man, warily, "Actually I was gonna go asked Gwyneth some questions."

"Me to!" Rose agreed quickly, neither of them wanted to stay with the older man who had drugged them and carried them away in a hearse.

The Doctor nodded curtly, "Alright, just stay out of trouble."

"Oh Doctor," Amy smiled widely, "When have you ever known us to get into trouble?"

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, ignoring the giggles of the two women as he walks out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter out before the end of March, maybe. Unfortunately I'm nearing the end of the semester, and you know what that means...exams.**

**Actually, to be fair, my massive ability to procrastinate might produce MORE chapters then if it wasn't exam season. So you might be lucky. We'll have to see. And if anyone is reading my PJO story, I'm working on it I swear.**

**Until then, those how review, alert, and favorite this story makes my days brighter**

**-Ash**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER! Or day after Easter depending where you're reading this. In celebration of an awesome weekend i have uploaded by longest chapter yet, almost 5000 words! Not going to say much here, but I will talk about the new episode at the end of the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer****: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Not me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hook, Line, and Sinker**

_**"**Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."_

_**"**Fear me. I've killed all of them."_

_ -House & The Doctor_

* * *

Quickly Amy and Rose stood and walked into the kitchen as fast as they could without looking like they were escaping. The kitchen itself was small, shelfs with baskets of food and a sink underneath a window. Gwyneth quickly lit the gas lamp which flooded the room with light.

The gas lamp light freaked Amy out, it created more shadows in the room then she was used it and the flickered often gave the illusion of movement just out of the corner of her eye. It freaked her out.

Rose slowly walked over to the wash bin and picked up a cup, starting to wash it.

"Pleas, Miss!" Gwyneth gasped, moving to take the cup from her, "You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!"

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." Rose shrugged, but Gwyneth just kept her hand laid out. Reluctantly Rose handed her the loth

Gwyneth immediately looked back down at the sink in a form of servitude

"How much do you get paid?" Rose asked her curiously.

Gwyneth paused, as if embarrassed, "Eight pound a year, Miss."

Amy's eyes bulged. _Eight_ pound? Then again...once Vincent Van Gogh had tried to buy a drink with one of his paintings. It was a very different time. Amy wondered what eight pound would be in her time .

"How much?" Rose blinked, looking at her in shock.

Gwyneth look at her in equal surprise, "I know! I would have been happy with six!"

Amy smiled as Rose nodded dumbly with an open mouth.

"Did you go to school?" Amy asked, feeling a bit left out.

Gwyneth turned to her, scandalized, "Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every sunday. Nice and Proper."

"What - once a week?" Once again Rose was stumped. Amy sighed, oh she would have loved to have only gone to school once a week. But then again - with all the skipping she did she might as well have.

Gwyneth nodded, "We did sums and everything. To be honest," She looked around, checking that nobody was listening in, "I hated every second."

"Me too." Rose confessed and they laughed together. Gwyneth seemed to be opening up. The poor girl only lived with Mr. Sneed and the dead. She must not get to talk to people often, much less other women.

Gwyneth suddenly looked abashed, "Dont tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." Then she stared laughing quietly. Amy couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. Gwyneth was still very much a child

"I did plenty of that," Rose confessed, nonplussed, "I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys."

Gwyneth's smiled vanished very quickly and she looked scandalized.

She looked around awkwardly, "Well, I don't know much about that, Miss." And then she turned back to the washing.

"Come on," Rose urged, "times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same."

Gwyneth barely turned her head back, "I don't think so, miss."

"Gwyneth! You can tell me! Bet you've got your eye on someone."

Amy could see a soft smile appear on Gwyneth's face, and she turned back towards Rose, "I suppose. There is one lad...The Butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"Oh, I like a nice smile, " Rose encouraged her, "Good smile, nice bum."

Amy snorted loudly at the shocked look on Gwyneth's face. Rose rolled her eyes at Amy with an amused expression

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Gwyneth scolded, but then joined Rose in laughter. Amy just grinned at the pair.

She felt really old compared to these two. She was 30 years old! It really didn't seem that long ago that she was just as young and flirty as Rose is. Rory used to get so jealous.

"Ask him out!" Rose encouraged, "Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start."

"I swear, it is the strangest thing miss. You've got all the clothes and breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing!"

"That's us," Amy cut in with a grin, "Wild things."

Rose smiled at her, then turned back to Gwyneth, "You need more in your life than Mr. Sneed."

"Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose offered her condolences, looking embarrassed at judging Sneed so harshly. Amy blushed as well. He may not be totally evil, but he did drug them and kidnap them.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss."

Amy froze. Rose hadn't noticed, but Amy had traveled with the Doctor for ten years, she knew what to look out for, and to pay attention. How to look and observe, especially for things that were out of the ordinary.

How had Gwyneth known that Rose's dad was dead?

"Maybe..." Roe muttered, then she seemed to clue into what Gwyneth had said, "Um, who told you he was dead." She shot Amy a look but she just shook her head slowly, it wasn't her.

Gwyneth's eyes widened and she quickly turned back to the dishes.

"I don't know," She said lightly, "Must've been the Doctor."

"My father died years back," Rose told her slowly, probing for answers.

"You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever." Amy narrowed her eyes. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Rose was staring at the floor, lost in though, "I s'pose so...how do you know all this?"

Gwyneth tried to wave it off as nothing, "Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss."

"Oh, I wish." Amy chuckled. There had been the two weeks the Doctor had left the Ood with them, which had thought itself their butler. The Doctor had said he would pick it up right away, but he wasn't very good with time, ironically.

"No, no servants where we're from." Rose confirmed for her.

"And you've come such a long way,"Gwyneth's face changed at the end, the laughter dropped and a more serious note taking form. Rose's grin dropped and she studied Gwyneth with interest.

Amy reached over and gripped her hand subtly around a knife. Gwyneth seemed harmless, but they barely knew the girl.

"What makes you think so?" Rose asked her nervously.

"You're from London." Gwyneth stared, stepping forward, "I've seen London in drawings, but never like _that._" Amy eyed her curiously as she stared at Rose intently. "All those people running about. Half naked, _for shame_. And the noise...and the metal boxes racing past...and the birds in the sky,no...no they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People _flying_. And you- you've flown so far. The things you've seen...the darkness...the big bad wolf..."

"Gwyneth?" Amy stepped forward, "You alright?" She hid the knife in her skirt, and placed another gently on the girl shoulder.

"And you," Gwyneth turned her stare to Amy, who jumped back, gripping the knife, "You're from even further. You've seen things...Touched by an Angel, cursed to the slow path. The girl who waited. The girl who doesn't belong. You're stretched so _thin_. And you're searching. Far and wide and throughout time itself. For the Roman..."

Gwyneth shuddered and stepped back, running into the counter and knocking over glasses.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Miss, Ma'am!"

"S'alright." Rose tried to calm her. Amy just narrowed her eyes. The Doctor had said that some people had low-level psychic abilities, was Gwyneth one of them.

"Can you see him?" Amy asked her. Gwyneth turned to her questioningly, "Can you see him? The Roman I mean...do you know where he is?"

"I...no." Gwyneth shook her head. Amy's face fell, "I'm sorry. I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"But its getting stronger." Amy jumped and gasped. Putting a hand over her mouth she turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, "More powerful, is that right?"

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head." She winced, and patted her head.

"You grew up on top of the rift." The Doctor explained, and Amy wondered how long he'd been standing there, "You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do?"

"What do to where, sir?" Amy and Rose exchanged looks. What was the Doctor up to now?

"We're going to have a séance."

* * *

After following Gwyneth's instructions they had set up a round table with a table cloth and all sat around it.

Honestly, Amy felt ridiculous. There wasn't any such thing as Ghosts, and if there was that wasn't exactly the Doctor's M.O. Since they were still here he probably suspected alien activity of some sort, but she wasn't sure how a séance, was supposed to help anything.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the land of mists." Gwyneth explained, "Down in mid-town. Come. We must all join hands."

Amy grabbed Rose's hand on her right, but to her left Dickens huffed.

"I can't take part in this." He stood up quickly.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." The Doctor gave him a look.

Dickens turned, "This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Now don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." He grin widely.

"I can't believe you just said that." Rose shook her head laughing.

Amy was getting a bit fed up with mister Dickens, "Just sit down!" She snapped. He look affronted, like he wanted to argue, but he reluctantly sat back down.

"Good man." The Doctor grinned, "Now Gwyneth. Reach out."

Gwyneth sighed, then started, "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Dickens rolled his eyes and Amy gave him a dirty look. "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Before she'd even finished her sentence she looked straight up at the ceiling. Amy followed her gaze, but there was nothing.

Rose leaned over to Amy, "Can you hear that?" Amy nodded. It was a low whistling noise. It could have been the wind but there was no breeze or flickering of the firelight.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly!" Amy was about to yell at the man to be quiet when Rose beat her to it.

"Look at her!" Rose argued with the writer.

"I feel them." Gwyneth breathed out, shaking back and forth slightly "I feel them!"

Amy almost jumped out of her seat as wisps of smoke started to pour out of the gas lamps. She she kept her hand in Roses and watched as they filled the room. It didn't take any shape, but it let off a light of its own that gave the room an unearthly feel. Disembodied voices filled the room, but Amy couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying.

"What's it saying?" Rose asked as they swirled the room.

"They can't get through the rift." The Doctor looked down to the servant girl. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"Is that a good idea?" Amy asked loudly, staring at the ghosts apprehensively, "They've been killing people! Do we really want a whole bunch of them here?"

The Doctor shot her a look, telling her to be shut up. Amy's mouth dropped at the very obvious dismissal of her ideas. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"I can't!" Gwyneth cried, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling. Her voice sounded strained as if her entire being was being channeled into letting the ghosts through.

"Yes you can." The Doctor was on the edge of his seat, "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Amy watched her with trepidation, this was a really bad idea. The Doctor better hope she didn't die and come back as a ghost or she was going to haunt the shit out of his TARDIS.

Gwyneth's head lowered until she was looking straight across the table, the strain left her face and her eyes opened. "Yes!" She cried in success.

Behind her, the gas creatures formed into an embodiment. It looked like a child, with long flowing wisps around the head that emulated hair blowing in the wind. On either side two more appeared, but neither were as well-formed and the one in then middle.

Everybody stared at them in wonder. Charles' mouth dropped as he stared in shock and terror.

"Great god." Sneed gasped, "Spirits from the other side!"

"The other side of the universe," The Doctor corrected.

"_Pity us!_" The spirits voce echoed around the room in the double tone that made the hairs of Amy's arms stand on end, "_Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us_!"

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked them firmly. Amy's head snapped over to him. What do you want us to do? Is he serious? That would not have been her first question. Maybe 'What are you?' or 'Who are the Gelth?' Or perhaps, 'Why are you killing people.'

What was the Doctor doing?

"_The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge_!"

"What for?" He asked them and Amy let out a tiny breath of relief. At least they weren't going to be diving head first into the unknown.

"_We are so very few. The last of our kind, We face extinction._" Amy winced. Hook.

"Why, what happened."

"_Once we had a physical form like you. And then the war came_." Line.

"War?" Dickens asked, "What war?"

"_The Time War._" And Sinker. Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks. Amy just shook her head. This was bad. "T_he whole universe convulsed. The Time war raged invisible to small species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state._"

"So that's why you need the corpses." The Doctor finished.

"_We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to use_."

Amy felt ill, and judging by the looks on the others faces, they did was well.

"But we can't!" Rose told the spirits sadly.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked her. Amy's mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked him with a raised eyebrow. He was not suggesting what she thinks he is.

"It's not..." Rose stuttered trying to find an argument, "It's not.."

"Not decent?" The Doctor asked bitterly, "Not polite? It could save their lives."

"It's disrespectful," Amy's face was contorted into disgust, not just at the idea but that the Doctor would even think about it, "Not just to the dead! But to humans in general! As if we're only good enough to be the hosts to others, it's degrading!"

She stared down the Doctor with her best glare, but he didn't even flinch. He had made up his mind. Amy looked over to Rose who was staring at the Doctor like it was the first time she'd ever seen him.

"_Open the rift_!" The Gelth begged, "_Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth_!"

And with that they soaked back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapsed with a gasp. Amy and Rose immediately got up to help her.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked her, trying to take her mind away from the discussion they had just had. Hopefully the Doctor would come to his senses before he got them all killed.

"It's all true." Dickens muttered to himself, staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

Amy helped Gwyneth up to her feet and her and Rose took to the parlor without even a backwards glance at the Doctor, who was sitting silently in his seat. Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but one look at Amy's stone cold face told her it probably wasn't the best time.

They laid Gwyneth back on a couch and Rose went to grab a cloth from the Kitchen. Slowly the Doctor walked into the room and leaned against the wall still silent. Amy didn't even look at him as she adjusted Gwyneth's dress to make her more comfortable.

There had to be another option. There was _always_ another option. There was_ always_ a way out. The Doctor had taught her that.

But this wasn't _her_ Doctor, not yet. This Doctor was filled with anger, and grief.

And Guilt.

Rose came back into the room with a damp cloth, and started to slowly wipe Gwyneth's forehead as she slept.

The room was thick with tense silence. Sneed and Dickens sat in their chairs both silently digesting the events while the Doctor just watched Rose work.

Not long after Gwyneth's eyes opened and she started to fidget.

"It's alright." Rose said gently, trying not to scare her, "You just sleep."

"But my angels, miss. They came didn't they? They need me." She sounded so tired and out of breath. Amy bit her tongue to keep from talking. They shouldn't have done that, they just offered up this girl for the taking. It wasn't right.

"It's my experience that Angels aren't something you want to help." Amy bit out. She didn't need to look at the Doctor for him to know where the jab was aimed.

"They do need you Gwyneth," The Doctor ignored Amy completely, "You're they're only chance of survival."

Rose seemed to finally have enough and she turned to him angrily, "I've told you to leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." You tell him, Rose! Amy cheered for her mentally. At least two people int his room were still sane.

The Doctor just leaned he head against the wall and sighed. Amy would feel the condescending waves roll off him and it took all of her will power not run over and smack him around the head.

Rose gave him one last glare before turning back to Gwyneth, "Drink this." And handed her a glass of water.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor?" Sneed called from his chair as Gwyneth drank, "Explain it again, what are they?"

"Aliens." He said shortly as if it were obvious.

"Like...foreigners, you mean?" Sneed tried to make sense.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." He pointed upwards.

"Brecon?" Sneed asked, confused. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Close." The Doctor sighed, "They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through."

"They said there's only_ a few_ left, so I can't see what their problem is!" Amy quipped. The Doctor shot her another look, which she replied with one of her own.

"They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens concluded. Amy couldn't even believe they were talking about this.

"They're not having her," Rose replied, on the same wave length as Amy. Amy walked over in front of Gwyneth as if her presence there might keep her safer.

"But she can help!" The Doctor argued, "Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through!"

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers!" Dickens exclaimed. He sounded a bit skeptical, but the Doctor didn't pick up on that.

"Good system. It might work" The Doctor said.

Rose stood up and stalked over to the Doctor.

"You can't let them run around inside dead people!" She yelled.

"Why not? It's like recycling?"

Amy chuckled without humor, "Good to know how_ little_ you actually think of us."

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose said as if he were just having her on.

"Seriously though, I can."

"It's just...wrong!" Rose's nose cringed with disgust, "Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death!"

The Doctor rolled her eyes and got off the wall to face Rose, "Do you carry a donor card?"

"That's different!" Amy butted in, forcing the Doctors attention on her, "That's_ her_ choice! Those dead bodies aren't going to have a choice now, are they?"

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home." The Doctor yelled at them.

Amy didn't back down but Rose visibly flinched.

He sighed and continued in a softer tone, "You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

Amy looked away, shaking her head. This was more about resolving his own guilt them saving the Gelth. She didn't want to reopen fresh wounds but it might be the only slap in the face that would make him see how _stupid_ this entire plan was. Or lack thereof.

"I don't care, they're not using her." Rose stood her ground, adamantly.

"Don't I get a say, Miss?"

Everyone turned to see Gwyneth sitting calmly on the couch.

"Look," Rose said gently, unlike the voice she had used on the Doctor, "You don't understand what's going on."

"You would say that miss, Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid." Amy flinched. She knew it was the truth - they were from the future. They were more advanced. It was hard _not_ to think that.

"That's not fair," Rose winced.

"It's true, though." Gwyneth spoke softly, "Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't _have_ to do anything." He told her, ever the advocate of free will.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." Amy waited for him to tell her. The truth. But she should have known better.

Rule number one was a constant it seems. No matter what regeneration.

So The Doctor just smiled.

"We need to find the Rift." He walked over to Sneed and Dickens without even a look back, "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue." Sneed answered, and the small part of Amy's brain that wasn't absolutely livid, snorted.

"No chance you were going to say 'gazebo', was there." Rose grumbled, still miffed.

Everybody turned to stare at her with similar looks of foreboding.

"Alright." Amy decided it was time to take control of this situation, "Rose why don't you take the other downstairs - I need to have a little chat with the Doctor."

* * *

Once everyone had left, Amy grabbed the Doctor by his jacket and pulled him into a side room where they could speak in privacy. She was about to say some very not-nice things to him and would rather nobody else over heard them.

"Yes?" he crossed his arms and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Amy felt her flood gates smash open, "You're going to let her go in there thinking she's on a mission from _God_!" She hissed.

"Let her think what she wants." the Doctor shrugged.

"Well seeing as this is _your_ plan," Amy poked him in the chest, "You must think you're some sort of _god_ and that gives you the power to go to other planets and dictate what we can and cannot do with _our_ dead." She stressed 'our', letting him know that he wasn't included in that. Of course she knew he didn't actually think he was a god, but she had to try to get the point across.

"Time is short." He growling, trying to walk away, but Amy pulled him back. Time to play dirty.

"What if it was the dead of the Time Lords?" She went there. He was visibly taken aback.

He pulled away, "I don't know what yo-"

"-What if someone came to your planet and told you that you had to sacrifice _your dead_ to aliens because '_they said so_'."

"My planet is gone!" he yelled in a whisper, "My people are dead!"

"Yes, and the war that killed them is threatening the Gelth and you're trying to pacify your guilt and you're not_ thinking_!" Amy yelled.

"Why would I be guilty?" He was suddenly right in her face staring her down with anger.

Amy tried to stop the blood from draining out of her face. He hadn't told her about that - at least not yet. Her Doctor had. That he had been the one to end the time war. The one that killed all the Time Lords and the Daleks.

_"But the Daleks are still alive."_

_"Yes, they are."_

_"Then was it all for nothing?"_

It wasn't thought. After that he had told her stories of the Time Lords, and then he had told her the truth. How in the final days of the war they had gone mad. How Rassilon had sanctioned the final solution. The End of Time.

But this Doctor had told her none of that. He hadn't told anyone. He didn't trust anyone enough.

"S-Survivors guilt!" Amy stuttered out, trying not to shrink as much as she wanted to under his harsh glare. All the light had been sucked out of his eyes, "It happens in Wars, and in your case..."

"In my case, _nothing_," He said darkly, and he started to leave the room. At the last second he turned back, "and I have thought it though!" He argued, then he pulled away and joined the rest.

Amy groaned. She had lost her cool there, but he was just so frustrating. She was used to her opinions being valued, to sharing ideas and to being listened to. This Doctor was a loner.

But he needed to understand he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to make decisions by himself. He had people to offer feedback and to bounce ideas off.

To correct him.

Amy cursed under her breath, but followed. Whatever was about to happen in that morgue, Amy knew it wasn't going to be good.

But it might just be the kick the Doctor needed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, as promised. My thoughts on The Bells of Saint John. I loved it! I love Clara, I love the Doctor, and I love the Amy reference. I kind of hope they make little marks like that throughout the rest of the series - other books that she's written showing up. Of course this episode also raised a lot of questions. Like Who's the women in the shop? My first thought was that it was River, but that does seem like the obvious choice doesn't it? **

**I know a lot of people Don't like Clara, however I absolutely _hated _Amy for most of the series 5, so I think people should give her a chance. So far, I love her**

**Also happy news, DAVID TENNANT AND BILLIE PIPER ARE RETURNING FOR THE 50TH. This pretty much made me come back from the depression caused by the lack of John Barrowman in the 50th.**

**Anyway, what are your thoughts on the new episode? Review and let me know!**

**Until Next time,**

**-Ash**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New Chapter! Yay! Sorry, My friends came to visit me at school so my weeks has been anything but productive. Also, I recently bought all of Doctor Who on DVD, which is very exciting for me as I no longer have to get access to them by...less than moral ways. This being due to the fact, that for some reason Canadian Netflix has yet to acquire Doctor Who. **

**So now that my crappy internet connection is no long an issue I should be able to finish these way faster. Honestly, it's not the actually writing that takes so long, it's the editing. I have actually written this story all the way to and including the Doctor Dances and I've just started on Boom Town. So I'll be able to spit ut chapters at a good race.**

**Also, to all those who didn't catch the Amy reference in Bells of Saint John, the book that kid was reading at the beginning was written by Amy Williams.**

**Without further ado,**

_**Disclaimer: I Do not Own to get any money from Doctor Who. Please don't take down my story...I spent more time on this then on my schoolwork.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Morgue**

_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things._  
_ - The Doctor_

* * *

Amy listed his large skirt as they made their way into the Morgue. It was very dark and musty and even with the gas lamps it took Amy a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. She could see Rose standing near Gwyneth trying to avoid staring at the sheet covered bodies laying on the stone tables.

"The thing is, Doctor," Rose marched up to the Doctor, ready to continue her argument, "The Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I _know_ for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

Amy winced. Time could be changed, her very presence there proved that. But another thought crossed her mind. Would this be a big enough change to snap her time line? Could this kill her.

The quick glance that the Doctor sent her way told her that the same thought had crossed his mind.

"Time's in flux." He turned back to Rose, "It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that" he clicked his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

Rose looked more than a little disturbed at that idea.

"Doctor?" Dickens interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room, "I think the room is getting colder. Amy agreed with him. A bitter cold had crawled across her skin, but the long sleeves of her heavy dress saved her from the most of it.

"Here they come." Rose muttered, her voice shaking.

The Gelth flooded into the room like streams of paint mixed in the air. They swirled around each other, overlapping until they stopped under a stone archway where they materialized into the same ethereal figure from upstairs.

"_You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him_!" The Doctor shifted slightly out of the corner of her eye and Amy remember her accusation at him playing god. It had obviously unnerved him more than she thought.

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose cried to the spirits.

"_Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth!_" Amy couldn't help but notice they didn't answer Rose's demand.

The Doctor walked past Rose and addressed the Gelth.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" He turned back to Amy, "We can't change the future too much now, can we?"

Amy kept her gaze fixed on the Gelth, waiting for any indication that they were going to attack. She wasn't sure what she would do if they did. Maybe get a smug sort of satisfaction that she was right.

But she did feel appreciative. Seems he hadn't _completely_ lost his mind.

"My angels!" Gwyneth praised, "I can help them live!"

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked. Rose shook her head, looking away. Amy was beyond trying to argue. He had made up his mind, there was no going back. He would have to live with the consequences.

One of which might be losing the blond shop girl beside him.

"_Here, beneath the arch!_" Without hesitation Gwyneth moved to where the Gelth was standing, then turned back to face them. Her face was light up by the blues and purples that made up the gas spirits.

"Beneath the arch,"Gwyneth confirmed, smiling.

Rose rushed up beside her, taking the girl's hand in her own, "You don't have to do this."

Gwyneth rested her hands on Rose's face, "My Angels." She breathed out.

"_Establish the bridge!_" The Gelth cried, and Rose jumped back. The Doctor push her behind him and She stood beside Amy who kept her gaze on the figure. "_Reach out of the void, let us through._"

"Yes!" Gwyneth gasped, having a much easier time than before, "I can see you! I can see you! Come!"

"_Bridgehead establishing._"

"Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls." The Doctor watched them with wonder in his eyes. Rose reached down and gripped Amy's hand. Amy gripped back, comforting the girl. Thousands of years of evolutionary instincts were telling Amy to run out of this room right now, but she held her ground.

_"It is begun! The Bridge is made!_"

Gwyneth opened her mouth and a bright light flooded out. The Gelth started to pour out.

"_She had given herself to the Gelth_."

Amy gasped, stepped back and dragging Rose with her. "That's a bit more than a few!" Dozens and dozens of Gelth were pouring into the room.

"_The Bridge is open. We descend_." And to everyone's horror the figure turned into a fiery demonic spirit, "_The Gelth will come through in force!"_

The Gentle blues and green vanished, to be replaced by Red and oranges. The creature which once seemed like a child let out a deep roar.

"You said you were _few_ in number!" Dickens accused in horror.

_"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses!_"

The sheet covered bodies started to rise as gas poured into them. One of them grabbed at Amy's dress and she jumped back, ripping the blue silk in the process.

"Gwyneth!" Sneed cried, but Gwyneth made no notice that she had heard him, "Stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things along I beg of you-"

One of the creatures started to approach him. Rose cried out, "Mr. Sneed! Get back!"

Amy gasped as the corpse grabbed him from behind and with a quick twist of its arms snapped the neck of the old man. Rose turned her head away at the sound.

"I think it's gone a little but wrong." The Doctor understated, staring at the empty eyes of Mr. Sneed.

"Oh you think, eh?" Amy growled as Mr Sneed's corpse, now Gelth infested, stared up at them.

"_I have joined the legions of the Gelth_," Sneed's corpse spoke with the child's undertone, "_Come, march with us."_

"No!" Dickens cried, shaking his head as he looked around.

Amy could see the corpses converging on them from every side. They were being forced backwards, and not towards the door.

They were going to be trapped.

"_We need bodies. All of you. dead. The Human race. dead._"

The Doctor was horrified, pushing Amy and Rose behind them as they walked backwards. "Gwyneth, stop this! Send them back! Now!"

"_Four more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth._"

Dickens was standing near the door, and he looked ready to bolt. "Doctor, I- I can't! I'm sorry!"

The Doctor ignored him, noticing something behind the three of them. Without speaking he push Rose and Amy inside a small room to the side with a barred door, him following, then shut it again where it locked with a click.

The Gelth couldn't get in, but they couldn't get out either.

"It's too much for me!" Dickens yelled to them, "I'm so-" A Gelth screeched and swooped at him, and he ran for the exit.

They were on their own.

"_Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth._"

"I trusted you!" The Doctor shouted at the leader, "I _pitied_ you!"

"_We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh._"

The bodies rattled the prison door, all of their mouths moving in sync as they spoke.

"Not while I'm alive!" The Doctor promised, narrowing his eyes at them.

"_Then Live no more!_"

The Doctor turned to Amy.

"You were right." His voice cracked slightly, "You were right. I-I messed up. But I will fix this I promise."

Amy nodded, and grabbed his hand, "You know, as much as I like being told I'm right, I'm kind of wishing I wasn't."

"I can't die!" Amy and the Doctor turned to look at Rose, who was staring ahead in shock. She turned to looked at the Doctor, "Tell me I can't! I haven't even been _born_ yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?"

Thee Doctor winced, staring at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."

"But it's 1869, how can I die now?"

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here."

"It's not your fault." Rose sighed, staring ahead, "I wanted to come."

"I had to come." Amy squeezed his hand, "where else would I go."

"What about me?" the Doctor lamented, "I saw the fall of Troy! World War five! I pushed boxes a the boston tea party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon! In _Cardiff!_" He sounded horrified.

"It's not just dying," Rose shuddered, "We'll become one of them."

"Oh I hate you." Amy groaned, staring at the empty eyes of the dead, still trying to get in. The didn't seem to be having an easy time of it.

"No you don't." He answered, and Amy smiled. Maybe he wasn't so different from her Doctor after all.

Rose nodded, then turned to the other two, "We'll go down fighting, yeah?"

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Amy looked around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"All together." Rose's voice shook.

"Yeah." The Doctor grabbed her hand, looking down at her with a soft smile, "I'm so glad I met you." He told her

Rose looked up at him surprised, "Me too." She stuttered.

"Me three." Amy put in, steeling herself to fight her way out, but they never did.

"Doctor! Doctor!" The trio looked out, seeing that Dickens had run back into the room. "Turn _off_ the flame, turn_ up_ the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What the _hell_ are you going on about?" Amy glared at the man who ran behind the zombies and was yelling at the through the bars.

"Turn it all on!" Dickens continued, ignoring her tone, "Gas the place!" He was running around the room fiddling with the gas lamps.

The Doctor finally seemed to get it, "Brilliant. Gas!"

Amy still didn't understand and was looking between the Doctor and Dickens, "Somebody mind explaining to the rest of us?

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose yelled.

"Am I correct Doctor?" Dickens ignored Rose and Amy, "These creatures are gaseous."

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the ai like poison from a wound." The hope reappeared in the Doctor's eyes.

"So we might get out of this after all." Amy cheered.

The Gelth seemed to understand their plan, as they turned their attention from the three of them in the prison and towards Dickens.

"I hope..." Dickens swallowed as the zombies approached him, "oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" The Doctor yelled pulling something out of the wall. Amy coughed as she inhaled a rather large amount of gas, quickly using her dressed as a shield against her mouth.

A high pitch screamed echoed around the stone dungeon and light filled the room as the creatures were pulled from their hosts.

"It's working!" Dickens nodded, looking like he would pass out at any moment.

"Yes, I can see that ,Sherlock!" Amy bit out around her coughing.

The Doctor pushed open the door to the room and Amy ran out, trying to get away from the gas source. She had gotten a huge lung full and the amount in the room wasn't helping her any.

"Gwyneth!" Doctor yelled to the maid, who was still standing in the arch, "Send them back! They lied, they're not angels."

"Oh, _now_ you tell her." Amy muttered, leaning against one of the autopsy tables. The Doctor visibly winced at her biting tone.

"Liars." Gwyneth spoke, swaying slightly.

The Doctor walked up to her, stepping around the bodies, "Look at me. If your mother had father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back."

Rose was coughing, "I can't breathe!" Amy nodded, feeling a bit faint as she leaned further against the table. If they stayed much longer she was going to faint.

"Charles, get them out!" The Doctor ordered.

Dickens went to help Rose, but she shook him off "I'm not leaving her!"

"They're too strong." Gwyneth told them. Charles moved over to Amy who made no fuss as he held up upright. She all but collapsed against him as she fought to stay conscious.

"Remember that world you saw?" The Doctor continued, "Rose's world? All those people - non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift!"

"I can't send them back," But she stiffened, determination in her eyes, "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out."

She took something out of her pocket, but Amy's vision had gone blurry, she couldn't see what it was.

"You can't!" Rose objected loudly, running forward to grab whatever was in her hands, but the Doctor held her back.

Amy felt her legs wobbled from underneath her, "Doctor!" Charles cried. "Mrs Williams.."

"Amy hold on a bit longer!" Amy nodded. Why was it so much worse for her?

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth sounded dejected.

The Doctor turned grabbing Rose's shoulders. Dickens wrapped his arms under her legs and picked her up bridal style. He was deceptively strong for an older fellow.

"Rose, get out!" The Doctor ordered, "Go now. Take Amy with you, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!"

And they were moving. Up the stairs and through the building.

And then the air was cold.

"Amy!" She heard Rose's voice above, "Amy, breathe!"

It was only then she realized she had been holding her breath. With a gasp she inhaled the sweet cold air, exhaling quickly, trying to expel the gas from her body.

Dickens lay her down on the cold ground and she started to cough. Her visions started to clear and the fuzziness in her head abated as they lay there in front of the house.

Charles put a hand behind her, supporting her as she sat up.

"There you go," He rubbed her back as she coughed. Rose was staring nervously at the building.

Then, it exploded.

Amy ducked, shielding her head as wood rained down on her. Te heat sliced through the night and she felt like her eyebrows had been singed off.

Looking up in horror, she realized the Doctor was laying on the ground in front of the house. Unharmed but for a few scratched.

Rose ran over to him, and Charles helped Amy to her feet. He helped her over to the Doctor who stood up, looking at the house.

They all noticed Gwyneth wasn't with him.

"She didn't make it," Rose looked at the Doctor whose eyes expressed just how sorry he was.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor looked away, "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The Poor child." Dickens sighed.

Amy took deep breaths, starting to feel much better. She hook off Dickens and stood up on her own.

Rose was still staring at the Doctor in a way which made him uncomfortable, "I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

"Impossible." Amy frowned, and the Doctor turned his gaze to her.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." his tone said everything. He blamed himself, just like he always did. But this time he was right, this was his fault. Amy had tried to warn him, and he knew it.

But Amy didn't feel any better. If anything she felt worse.

"There are more things In heaven and hell, than are dreamt of in your Philosophy..." Charles mused, staring at the burning building before them. "Even for you, Doctor."

Rose shock her head, "She saved the World. A servant girl. No one will ever know..."

Dickens turned his attention to Amy, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

"Fine." She smiled stiffly, then an idea popped into her mind. A small spark, but enough for her to ask.

"Mr. Dickens...you wouldn't happen to know a Rory Williams?"

He looked thoughtful, "Williams, you say? I don't believe I do."

Amy sighed, her hope fading, "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

* * *

Charles had insisted are carrying Amy all the way back to the TARDIS, which she fought every step of the way. She was feeling much better now that they were in the open air

"Come on! Put me down!" Amy struggled as they approached the TARDIS. Charles chuckled and set her down.

"Right then, Charlie-boy," The Doctor looked at Dickens after he steadied Amy, "I've just got to go into my um...shed. Won't be long."

"_Smooth_." Amy commented as he unlocked the TARDIS door. He gave her a quick half-smile.

Rose turned to Dickens, "What're you going to do now?"

"I shall take the mail-coach back to London. Quite literally _post-haste_. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make _amends_ to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up," The Doctor noticed.

"Exceedingly," Dickens said enthusiastically, laughing, "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must _write_ about them!"

"Is that a good idea?" Amy wondered aloud, "I mean, are people ready for that?"

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth." They all exchanged grins, "_The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals_. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. nice to meet you." The Doctor grabbed Dickens hand and shook it. "Fantastic!" Then he turned back to the TARDIS door.

Amy reach forward and hugged him, "Thank you Mister Dickens, for everything."

"Ah yes." He blushed slightly, "I hope you find your Mister Williams."

Amy forced a smile while the Doctor and Rose both gave her fleeting glances.

Rose walked over to him, "Bye then, And, Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek. Dickens looked taken aback.

"Oh, my dear - how _modern_. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed." The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?"

The Doctor paused. Unsure himself on how to answer the question.

"Just a friend." He decided on, "Passing through."

"But you have such...knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books, Doctor - Do they last?"

The Doctor grinned widely, "Oh, yes!"

Dickens looked shocked, "For how long?"

"Forever!"

Amy couldn't help but grin at the pleased look on Charles Dickens face.

"Right," The Doctor chuckled, "Shed. Come on, Rose, Amy..."

They all turned towards the TARDIS door. Amy was sad to leave Mr. Dickens, but that was how it was. They could visit times long gone, but they never stay. They always leave.

Except for her and Rory. They would stay in the late 1930s. And Amy expected they would be happy there.

She made her way into the Box with a happy smile, but the protest of Mr. Dickens stopped her.

"In-in the box? All three of you?" He looked scandalized. Amy laughed outright.

"Down boy!" The Doctor chuckled, "See yah!"

And with that they entered the TARDIS.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked as they moved towards the central console.

The Doctor sighed, "In a weeks time it's 1970, and that's the year he dies," Amy winced. She remembered Vincent who had killed themselves not long after she'd met him. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

All three of them moved to look at the screen that showed Dickens waiting outside, looking confused.

"Oh no! He was so nice." Rose frowned.

"But in your time, he was already dead!" The Doctor pointed out, "We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise.

They all watched in glee as the TARDIS disappeared right in front of Charles Dickens and the look on his face as it did so.

"Now I am going to get out of this dress. It's horrible!" Rose shifted uncomfortably, walking towards the wardrobe, "Amy, you coming?"

"One second." She nodded to Rose, showing that she wanted to speak to the Doctor.

Rose smiled at her and then turned away, leaving Amy alone with him.

They both stood there in silence for moments. Waiting for the other to speak, finally the Doctor bit the bullet.

"You were right you know...about the guilt." He leaned forward on the console, not meeting her eyes, "But not for the reasons you think. I-I didn't think it through and I nearly got you and Rose killed. I did get Sneed and Gwyneth killed."

Amy shook her head, "I still shouldn't have said those terrible things." It was worse for her. She _did_ know why he was guilty. She knew the truth of how the time war ended and she used it against him. He didn't know that.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, "You probably should have said worse...if it would have made me listen."

Amy let out a small laugh, "Well you are very stubborn." He grinned as well and Amy sighed, "And, you were trying to save them. And I guess I can't blame you for that."

The Doctor stared at her in that strange way of his. That look that he seem to reserve only for her. SHe could never tell what he was thinking. He was always so full of emotion when he looked at Rose. But with her it was a closed book.

"Amy Williams. Sometimes you speak as if you've known me for years," Amy tried not to show surprise on her face. She _had_ known him for years. Her whole life. But he didn't need to know that...not yet.

She just shrugged. He stared her down further, but he left it alone, or perhaps he just didn't want to know the answer.

"I search for him, you know." The Doctor looked up from the console and straight in her eyes, "Your Husband, while you were getting changed."

Amy sighed, feeling the grip of defeat, "He's not here." It was a statement. He would have told her if he did find him.

"Sorry." He winced, then cleared his throat. "Well then, go get changed," He smiled, turning on the engines, "We're heading back to the 21st century!."

* * *

**A/N: Hello folks! So who else thought The Rings of Akhetan was amazing. I did! That speech at the end was so wonderful. It really have me the same vibe as the speech in The Pandorica Opens, but so much more emotional.**

**Also, I've recently been re watching season 2 of DW, and I couldn't help but notice parallels between 'The Idiots Lantern' and 'Bells of Saint John'. Did anybody else notice this? Or was it just me? The faces in the TV/Computes, Motorcycle/Moped. I wonder if that's alluding to anything in the future? Or if it's just me.**

**Anyways, I'm warning you there might not be another chapter until May, because it's exam season. However...I'm a master procrastinator, so I might get a couple chapters out regardless.**

**until Next time**

**-Ash**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well it's like this. Unluckily for me, I got really really sick. Luckily for you, that means Im stuck in bed with my computer. This means that I can update.**

**Sorry, this chapter's kind of short. It was the only way with the pacing of this episode. If I stay this sick I'll probably get another out soon. **

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to The Grand Moff and BBC. I own nothing. **_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Powell Estate.**

_"Even so, it can't happen like this. After what we've been through, Doctor... everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we shared a cab."_  
_ -Amy Pond_

* * *

In the very back of the wardrobe, after a good hour of searching, Amy finally found some clothes that were vaguely normal. Pits of pieces of clothing that were left by old companions and other women on board. She would have to convince the Doctor to let her go shopping for her own wardrobe if she was going to be staying.

She owned nothing - not even a toothbrush. Her and Rose both looked worse for wear after gallivanting through danger over the last day or so. They hadn't slept or showered or eaten much at all. Amy was used to this life, running on pure adrenaline, but Rose wasn't.

Amy was sure that Rose would have collapsed after a while, but she didn't. She didn't even complain. The girl seemed made for this life, ready to go onto the next adventure. But every time she spoke she would watch the Doctor out of the corner of her eye as if seeking approval.

And the Doctor did the same with her.

Those two were just so...adorable.

Now they were heading to 2005. Rose could say hello to her family, and maybe Amy could go shopping. She'd have to borrow his money (which he did have, contrary to what he'd told them). She needed basic provisions.

Like a toothbrush.

Stepping out into the control room with her new ensemble. She hadn't worn clothes like these since high school. She had always prided herself on being at the high of fashion - being a model had helped. These clothes were so...2005.

Which was a good thing right now she supposed.

She hadn't showered, but instead took her hair out of it Victorian style and up in a high pony tale. With her face washed and clothes changed she felt better than she had since she'd gotten there.

"Okay, here we go. London, 2005." The Doctor looked over at Rose who was grinning. Amy rolled her eyes.

Then she smirked. Perhaps this was cheating, using her knowledge as a time-traveler, but she needed some money, "Bet you 50 quid you land in the wrong time."

Easy money. He was never exactly where or when he wanted to be. Something about the Helmic regulator? He never explained that one properly.

He scoffed, "I'll let you know that I am a perfectly good driver!"

"Cardiff instead of Naples?" Amy clicked her tongue, leaning against the guard rail, "I don't think so."

"Well," He pulled the lever which sent them spiraling through the vortex, "I'll take that bet."

They landed with the usual jolt leaving Amy with the usual bruising as she struggled to keep upright.

The Doctor jumped up with a confident grin and opened the door. All three clambered out into the alleyway.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked, looking around the modern world like it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Amy could remember that feeling. The first time she'd come home after her adventures and she couldn't believe people could go about their normal lives.

The Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS, crossing his arms, "About 12 hours." He Smirked at Amy, "You owe me 50 quid!"

Amy snorted, "I don't have any money!" He shrugged, more happy that he'd won then the loss of money.

Rose chuckled at the two of them, "Oooh! Right, I won't be long, I'm just gonna see my mum."

Amy leaned against the alley wall, "Should probably go check on poor Mickey! Let him know you're okay."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the mention of Rose's Boyfriend, "What're you going to tell them?"

"I don't know!" Rose pondered mockingly with a wistful smile,"I've been to the year 5 billion...and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" The Doctor snorted and Rose shook her head, "No, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareen's. See you later!" Rose turned and walked off, leaving Amy and the Doctor by themselves in the alley.

"Maybe I should check you out?" The Doctor offered, moving to pull out his sonic, "You had a bit of a scare back there with the gas."

Amy shrugged, waving him off, "It's fine. I feel fine." She really did feel fine. She'd bounced back from worse.

The Doctor gave her a long look, narrowing his eyes. Amy winced, she wished he would trust her but she knew he suspected her of hiding things. Which she was, but for a good reason!

After a moment or two he turned his attention back to where Rose had walked off to, content to just stand there and wait until she came back.

Amy followed his gaze with a smirk.

"So...You like her right?" She teased, feeling like a school girl getting the latest gossip.

"What?" He muttered under his breath, still looking down the alley.

Amy raised her eyebrow, "Rose, You like her."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl." The Doctor answered absentminded.

Amy sighed in irritation, he wasn't even paying attention to her. She held up her hands dropping the conversation.

Doctor gave her a weird look, "What?"

Amy waved him off

The Doctor probably wasn't even aware of his growing crush for the blond girl. But Amy had noticed. And he wasn't going to get away with it that easy.

The Doctor gave her one last weird look. Then he leaned forward off the TARDIS and wandered down the alley.

Then he marched up to a pole, staring at some sort of paper that had been stapled there. He smoothed the paper down and stared at it.

Amy crept closer, "Doctor? What is it?"

His mouth dropped open and eyebrows rose as he studied the Paper.

Then, without answering her, he ran down the alley, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Doctor?!" Amy yelled after him, but he didn't pause. Grumbling under her breath she ran after him. "Where are you going?!"

They ran around the corner and then up the stairs, running down a row of flats as they went.

Eventually the Doctor stopped, Amy crashing into his back. Quickly he pushed open of the door, running into one of the flats. Amy ran in after him, ready to apologize to the poor people who lived there.

"Doctor! You can't just-" Amy paused at the scene. Rose was being hugged by a peroxide blond that Amy assumed was her mother. The older women was crying and Rose just stared between the women and the Doctor with a very confused look on her face.

"It's not 12 hours!" The Doctor announced, before wincing, "It's er- 12 months." Rose let go of her mother to give the Doctor an incredulous look, "You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

Amy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Of course he would be late, but a year. That was bad.

The Doctor looked at Amy with a forced smile, "So that was 50, right?"

* * *

"The hours I've sat here! Days and weeks and months all on my own! I thought you were dead! And where were you? Traveling! What the hell does that mean? Traveling? That's no sort of answer."

Amy stood beside the Doctor, wringing her hands awkwardly as she listened to Rose's mother yell. The Women, Jackie Tyler, was on a roll. Not long after The Doctor and Amy had stormed in Jackie had phoned the police and had been yelling at them ever since.

The Doctor was looking at Jackie with a slightly terrified look in his eyes, which he tried to cover up with a nonchalantness which wasn't convincing anyone.

The poor officer who had been called in seemed to find the whole situation just as awkward as everyone else.

Rose looked on the verge of tears as she was interrogated by her mother, curling up in the chair beside the officer.

"You ask her!" Jackie turned to the officer, "She won't tell me! That's all she says. Traveling!"

"That's what I was doing!" Rose defended.

"When your passport's still in the drawer!" Jackie yelled, "It's just one lie after another!"

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just...I forgot." Rose's eyes welled up as she fought to try to find an excuse.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie pleaded with her daughter. The Doctor looked down, actively avoiding eye contact with Jackie - which Amy would have found hilarious if the situation was different.

"Actually, it's my fault," The Doctor put in grudgingly, "I sort of, er- employed Rose as one of my companions."

Amy raised an eyebrow. She just knew how that was going to be taken.

The officer leaned forward, "When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship."

"No!" Both the Doctor and Rose denied.

"You know," Amy leaned towards the officer, not exactly in a good mood, "this is the second time in two days I've been called a prostitute." The Copper shrunk back into his seat, chastised.

Despite the Doctor's attempts to remain anonymous before, Jackie turned her anger into him, "Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find these two on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a Doctor?"

"I am a Doctor!"

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate!" And then she slapped him so hard the crack echoed across the room. The Doctor reeled back, grabbing his face with a look of shock

Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor groaned. Amy covered her mouth to hide the giggled that threatened to erupt. The Oncoming Storm had just been taken down my Rose's mother.

"Oh you thinks this's funny?" Jackie rounded on her and Amy dropped her hand, all humor gone from the situation, "Well here's a joke for you."

Then Jackie reached back and smack Amy across the face.

Amy grabbed her face in shock. Rose's mother had just slapped her. And she had one hell of a slap. Rose winced, giving her an apologetic look.

"Okay!" The Doctor said, straightened up. He and Amy both had matching red prints on their faces, which Amy rubbed at, "Maybe we should clear out for a while. We'll wait outside."

"That's probably best." The officer agreed awkwardly.

The Doctor pulled Amy outside, obviously keen to get away from the domestics inside.

* * *

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her as they sat outside, waiting for Rose. They had climbed up onto the roof, and sat there. From here you could see all of London, and the TARDIS as well in the alley below.

"She hit me." Amy was still shocked. The cool air outside has lessened the redness but her skin still tingled, "Like, actually hit me. I knew she was gonna hit you. But she hit me!"

"Yeah." The Doctor crossed his arms, leaning against a stone ledge. "I was a bit off with the landing this time."

Well at least it's not 14 years, Amy thought sourly, "Yeah, just a bit. I'll need that money though. I need to go shopping."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he dug his hands into his leather coat and dug out some money. "Here."

Amy took it, noting that it was a lot more than 50 quid. "Thanks" She didn't question it. She double checked the money a couple of times, making sure it wasn't from the future, then shoved it in her pocket. It should be enough for the essentials and some clothes.

They sat there for about an hour before Rose finally showed up. Her hair was brushed and face freshly scrubbed. She had changed her clothes as well. Amy have her a smile, she could tell when a girl had been crying.

Rose jumped up on the ledge behind them and crossed her legs. Trying to convey a happy mood.

"I can't tell her." Rose sighed, "I can't even begin...She's never gonna forgive me." She whipped her head to the look at the Doctor, "And I missed a year? Was it good?"

"Middling."

"You're so useless."

"You're just figuring that now." Amy joked and Rose laughed.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" He bit out, looking at her hopefully. But Rose was looking the other way, over the rooftops of the buildings around them.

"I dunno," Rose admitted, turning back to him. The Doctor quickly dropped the puppy eyes and looked straight ahead, "I can't do that to her again, though."

"Well she's not coming with us." They all laughed at the thought of Jackie Tyler in the TARDIS.

"No chance." Rose agreed through her giggles.. The Doctor looked pleased that she was laughing with him again.

"I don't do families." This time it was Amy's turn to snort. They both gave her strange looks, but she waved them off. She wondered that the Doctor would think if she told him she was his mother-in-law from the future?

"She slapped you!" Rose marveled. "Both of you!"

"It hurt!" Amy whined, "Your mother's got one hell of a slap."

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." Amy seriously doubted that. She couldn't imagine the Doctor traveling away with all those women and not having been slapped.

"You face." Rose chuckled.

"It really hurt.' Amy defended him.

"You two are so gay." Rose said as the Doctor rubbed his cheek, offended. Then Rose turned back with a more serious expression, "When you say 900 years..."

"That's my age."

"You're 900 years old?"

"Yeah." Amy looked shocked as well, but for a different reason. This wasn't that long before he met her. More than 200 years before the graveyard and New York.

Unless he lied about his age when he met her...or now. She wouldn't put it past him.

"My mum was right - that is one hell of an age gap." Rose jumped off the wall she had been sitting on and walked towards the edge of the roof, "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else can talk to - besides Amy. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and thing, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist."

As if it was planned, a loud horn blared behind them. Amy twisted around, and ducked, pulling the Doctor down up her as a huge ship swung over their heads.

"What..." Amy gasped, turning, watching it as it continued its descent. It was obviously alien - and damaged from the look of the black smoke trailing from it.

Amy and Rose gapped as they watched the ship, which was smoking and obviously badly damaged, swoop towards central London.

"Oh my god."Amy's mouth dropped. She could remember this! It was all over the news for weeks. It's all they had talked about at school.

In the distance, there was a loud bang and Amy assumed the ship had crashed. Into Big Ben if her memory served her correctly. Aliens ships damaging major landmarks weren't something you forgot quickly.

"Oh, that's just not fair." Rose sputtered, staring at the direction of the city where you could see smoke starting to rise. The Doctor just laughed gleefully, grabbing her hand and running towards the stairs.

Amy just stared towards the city. They had chalked the whole incident up to a hoax, one of the biggest of the decade. But that was definitely not a hoax. She had seen it with her own eyes.

She could remember the Atraxi invasion, that would happen in only a couple of years. And then there was the Battle of Canary Wharf which was just later this year, and others that were considered real alien invasions.

But how many, just like this, had been covered up. Exactly how many times had aliens invaded their planet?

"Amy!" Rose called, and Amy shook herself out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

They took the TARDIS to get closer to the action. It was the only way as they city was slowly becoming gridlocked. They ran through the crowds of frustrated people hoping to get a better views, but they were met with military.

"It's blocked off." The Doctor stared at the military with trepidation.

"We're miles from the centre." Rose informed, looking around at the chaos, "The whole scene must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"Yeah well, an Alien ship just did just crash into Big Ben." Amy pointed out.

"I know, I can't believe I'm here to see this." The Doctor was far to excited for his ow good, "This is Fantastic!"

Rose looked at him accusingly, "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Nope!"

"I did." Amy said. Both Rose and the Doctor turned to look at her. She cleared her throat, "I mean, I remember when this happened. I didn't know it would be today!"

"Well, that's timing for you." The Doctor craned his neck to get a better look.

"Do you know what the ship is?" Rose asked her.

Amy shook her head, "They claimed it was a hoax, but there was a lot of hype around it. Bunch of conspiracy theorist."

"There's no way that's a hoax." Rose exclaimed, pointing towards the smoke, "Doctor, do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope!"

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I'm glad we've got you." Rose looked front.

"I bet you are!" The Doctor cheered, completely missing the sarcasm, "This is what I travel for! To see history happening right in front of us."

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS." Rose reminded him excitedly.

The Doctor eyed the solider nervously, "Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top."

"It's just a box," Amy reminded him, "We landed it in the middle of 1869 and no one notice."

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this - there'll be all kinds of people watching." He looked at the military men nervously. Amy raised an eyebrow, who were they? U.N.I.T. perhaps? He did mention that they used to be far more military. They were the only group Amy could think of that could track the TARDIS. "Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

Rose deflated, "So, history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are." The Doctor didn't seem as put out as he watched the mass of people who struggled to get a better look.

Rose looked around, "We could alway's do what everyone else does." The Doctor and Amy turned to her, questioningly, "We could watch it on TV."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Boy. Finally got around to watching Cold War. I found that to be a really creepy episode. The only thing I didn't like was that they used CGI for the ice Warrior instead of prosthetics. They've done really good jobs with prosthetics on the show and I didn't like the CGI. I felt like the 'Hungary Like the Wolf' was a reference to Rose, but i might just be fishing for references...**

**Anyway, everybody please review me with your thoughts on the episode. None of my friends watch DW, so it's always nice to see what others think. **

**Until Next time,**

**-Ash**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Dear lord, another really short chapter. The problem with Two-parters is the first episode a lot of time is really just set up for the second. So the second episode promises lots of action, but the first one really doesn't. Meaning rather short chapters.**

**But the next chapter will be a bit longer hooray! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Albion Hospital**

"_Just do what I do: hold tight and pretend it's a plan." - The Doctor_

* * *

"_Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A State of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene._"

The three of them were inside Jackie's flat, staring at the TV intently. The Doctor studied the images, but looked like he rather be among the civil disturbances then watching them.

Rose looked more worried about the whole situation.

Amy stood behind the Doctor watching the TV. The media could be really useful sometimes. Willing to report on any rumors, true or not, if it will get them higher numbers.

_"The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family_."

"It crashed in the Thames," Amy argued, even if the man on the screen couldn't hear her, "Not in the streets. They've already said nobody was even hurt."

The Doctor switched the channel to an American one.

_"The Military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American sir space have been grounded_."

Amy reached down and stole the remote, turning it back to News 24.

"The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. no one knows what they're going to find."

The Doctor leaned forward and flipped back to the American channel.

"Okay...what are you doing?" Amy glared at him, but he was to focused on the TV. The other channel had actual footage.

"_The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the security General has asked that people watch the skies._"

Amy switched the channel, ignoring the eyebrow raise from the Doctor. She wanted to know what was actually going on, not American speculation.

"I've got no choice!" Amy turned to see Jackie handing Rose a cup of tea, "Either I make them welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again!" There was another woman sitting at the table, someone she'd never met before. When had Jackie invited guests over?

Whoever it was she was yelling at Rose now, who looked a little aggravated and annoyed.

Amy tried ignored them, going back to the TV but found it harder to watch with all the angry yelling.

"Oi!" The Doctor turned his head to yell at them, "I'm trying to listen!

"_...his current whereabouts. News is just coming in, we can go to tom at the embankments_."

"Oh yeah, The Prime Minister went missing," Amy remembered, trying to recalled as much as she could about the situation "Never saw him again. Sad, seeing as how the next_ two_ Prime Ministers were kind of bonkers."

The Doctor shushed her, waving his hands as he looked at the telly. Amy made a small offended noise and leaned back, crossing her arms.

_"It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore._"

The Doctor was watching with increased interest. Amy tried o read his face to see if this was an invasion or a crash, but she couldn't get anything from him.

So that meant he was trying to hide it.

Which probably meant it wasn't a normal crash.

Which meant vacation was over.

Even more people had entered the flat and the noise level had increased. Jackie was going on about some guy who had asked her out and the Doctor shook his head in disbelief. Rose looked extremely uncomfortable in the middle of the group.

_"Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts is yet unknown._"

The channel switched a couple more times until it landed on Blue Peter. Amy turned to The Doctor questioningly only to find him wrestling the remote from a toddler who'd managed to find his way into his lap. The toddler giggled madly.

He grabbed the remote, quickly switching the channel back to News 24.

"_We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital, but the roads closed off-it's the closest to the river._"

"Go on!" The Doctor pointed as the Toddler who had been previously sitting on his lap stood in front of the TV. The Child grinned at him then ran off.

Amy smiled. Child seemed to gravitate to the Doctor like a moth to a flame.

_"I'm being told that... General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls..._"

Amy sighed. The noise had gotten so loud she could no longer hear the TV. The Doctor still stared at it probably still able to hear it with his Time Lord senses.

"Amy!" She turned to see Rose waving her over. Amy bit her lips nervously as Jackie glared at her. Against her better judgment Amy stood up and made her way through the crowd of people to stand beside the blond. "Okay mum, this is Amy Williams. She's a friend of mine."

Jackie glared at her, "A friend? Where from?! I've never met her before!"

"We met while she was...traveling." Amy said, before realizing that might not have been the best thing to say to the women who had slapped her.

"You friends with _that_ man?" jackie nudged her head bitterly towards the Doctor who was still watching the Telly.

Amy kept the memory of the slap fresh in her mind as she answered, "Er...yes?"

"Are you..._with_ him?" Jackie asked her hopefully. Amy's face furrowed up in confusion and distaste.

"What? No!" She cried, "I'm married. No." She forced a chuckle to confirm that the idea was ludicrous.

Jackie seemed a bit put out that Amy wasn't _with_ the Doctor - probably because she assumed that Rose _was_...not that she was entirely wrong.

But the older women softened when Amy mentioned she was married.

"You got a man?" Jackie asked her gently. "What's his name?"

Amy bit the inside of her lip. She didn't like talking about it, but one look at Rose broke her. She was looking at the two of them with big hopeful eyes. Amy sighed and turned back to Jackie, "Rory, Rory Williams."

"Nice bloke?"

"The best." Amy whispered. "I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air if you don't mind." She didn't wait for them to answer, walking around to the back door.

* * *

It wasn't to cold out but Amy was glad she had grabbed a jacket. All around she could hear parties and drunken yelling.

She didn't like to talk about Rory. Partly because it hurt, and partly because she was worried someone would notice that he was still alive, living in Leadworth with another Amelia.

What a headache _that_ would create.

She missed him. A lot. In all reality it had only been a few days since she'd seen him, but it felt like forever. It seemed like every time they finally settled _something_ was thrown at them. Rory dying, Amy getting kidnapped...Rory dying again.

And now they were separated by time. But at least she was looking for him. She could only imagine what Rory was feeling. Stuck in some time, unable to do anything but sit and wait.

Oh how the tables had turned.

The soft opening off the door brought her attention to the door where the Doctor had emerged.

"Bit to domestic in there?" Amy remarked. He shot her an unhappy look. The door opened again, this time Rose came out.

"And where do you think you're going?" She demanded of him standing in the doorway with a Rose Tyler missing poster hanging above her head.

"Nowhere!" The Doctor denied, "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price! I'm off on a wander, that's all."

Amy raised her eyebrow. That was a lie if she'd ever heard one. His whole demeanor reminded her of the year he stayed with them, and the invasion of the cubes. Unable to sit still for more than three seconds. To bad the Wii hadn't been invented yet. He loved that.

"Right - there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'." Rose had picked up on his lie as well.

"Nothing to do with me!" He shrugged, "It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of decent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!"

"So..."

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've_ got_ to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand." He laughed. Rose just smiled at his enthusiasm. "You don't need me - go an celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

He started to walk away. Amy pushed off the building. No way he was getting away that easy.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose called after him, sounding genuinely concerned. The Doctor stopped and turned around, feeling in his jacket pockets.

"Tell you what - TARDIS key." He handed her a silver key on a chain, "About time you had one. See you later."

Amy couldn't help but notice he hadn't given her one. She wasn't surprised. He still didn't trust her so much - even if he did know where she was from. This doctor didn't come across as very trusting in general.

But Amy didn't argue - there was a spare key behind the 'P' anyways.

"You coming back in?" Rose asked her. Amy frowned, watching the Doctor walk away. Something wasn't adding up with him.

"No," Amy muttered, "I'm going to...wander."

And with that she ran after the Doctor.

She caught up with him quickly, and he turned to look at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Perfect crash, right?" She grinned, giving him a look.

"Right," he confirmed. Amy kept her disbelieving gaze on him. He sighed, clicking his tongue, "Little too perfect if you ask me."

"But you're not interfering," Amy teased, "We're on our own!"

"Exactly." He nodded. Then he tilted his head, "But..."

Amy interrupted him, "_Too_ perfect, Right?"

He stopped walking, and turned to look at her, "What did you say earlier, about the Prime Ministers?"

Amy thought back, trying to remember what she had said, "You mean about him going missing?"

"No, no, the other thing."

Amy lip her lip nervously, "The next two went a bit bonkers."

"Right, so what ever happened to the current one?" He asked her. Amy paused for a moment. What had happened? She racked her brain. She remember he went missing and then...and then...

"Um...he died, I think." She couldn't remember. The drama with the two following seemed to drown out whatever had happened to this one. "I mean...he must have."

"I'm assuming now?" He inquired. Amy nodded in confirmation, "So aliens crash, government calls it a Hoax, yet there's a body, a spaceship in the Thames, and a dead Prime Minister."

Amy and him exchanged looks.

"So we go...check it out?" Amy guessed.

"Yes, that was the plan."

She laughed, linking her arm with his, "I _knew_ it."

* * *

"Hey! Don't do that!" Amy reached to garb the rubber mallet from the Doctor's hand after he whacked the TARDIS severely with it. He had a look of childish excitement on his face.

"There we go," he announced as the TARDIS started to materialize. Amy wondered where exactly they were going as he hadn't said.

Once they had landed Amy went to exit but stopped. Their was way blocked by carts filled with boxes. Well a storage closet of some sort then. They inched their way out and the Doctor barely had enough room to close the TARDIS door

The Doctor immediately reached into his Jacket and pulled out his Screwdriver. He activated it only for it to buzz loudly.

"_Shhh_!" The Doctor hissed at the intimate object, which made Amy roll her eyes.

"Where are we?" She whispered under her breath.

"Albion Hospital." He whispered, "_Shh._"

She recognized the name. They mentioned it on the news as the place where they were bringing the aliens Body. Good place to start as any.

Walking over to the storage door and turned the Sonic on again, working to unlock it.

Finally he got it unlocked and he swung the Door open

Only for Him and Amy to find themselves face to face with a dozen armed soldiers.

There was an awkward couple of moments where they stared at the soldiers, and the soldiers stared back. Then with speed only intense training could accomplish each men grabbed his gun and aimed it at the pair.

Amy put her hands up immediately, but the doctor just stared at them unimpressed and a bit amused.

"Bit of bad luck," He muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Amy smiled bitterly, "Oh, really? I didn't notice."

But before anyone could react a scream burst through the air. Amy lowered her hands and looked over to wear it came from.

The Doctor took charge, running out the door yelling, "Defense part delta! Come on, move, move!"

He sounded so much like a solider then it gave Amy pause. But then again, he had just emerged from the Time War where he was very much a solider.

So she took and deep breath and ran after the group with guns. The soldiers had followed the Doctor's orders without question. They ran along the halls through several doors until they found themselves in a lab.

Behind a shelf a young Japanese Doctor was huddled up breathing heavily.

She caught up to them surrounding around the Doctor who was comforting a young Japanese Doctor cowering in the halls.

"It's alive!" The women gasped out.

"Spread out!." The Doctor ordered the men, "Tell the perimeter it's a lock down." He spotted Amy and motioned for her to come forward.

"My God," The Japanese women whispered. The Doctor ran over to her and grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down, "It's still alive."

"Do it!" The Doctor yelled to the men who finally got their wits about them and ran off.

"I swear it was dead." The women informed him. Upon closer inspection Amy could see blood at her hairline.

"Any idea what species?" Amy asked. The women looked startled, like Amy was asking her.

"Coma - shock - hibernation. And no," He looked at Amy, "We don't." He turned back to the Women, "What does it look like?"

A soft sound echoed behind them. Amy whipped around. It sounded like something behind knocked to the floor.

"It's still here." The Doctor whispered. He stood and walked over to the open door, beckoning a solider into the room.

The solider crouched near them, holding his gun steady. The Doctor crept towards the other side of the room where a desk hid interrupted their field of sight.

Another clang, and the women gripped her hand tighter.

The Doctor dropped to his knees, peering behind the desk.

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully, probably trying not to scare whatever it was that he had found. Amy just hoped it wasn't dangerous.

Whatever it was squealed and ran. The Doctor stood up quickly as the alien ran from the other side of the desk. The Solider raised his gun and aimed at...a pig?

"Don't shoot!" The Doctor yelled. The Pig, wearing what looked to be a spacesuit, ran along into the corridor.

Amy frowned - if the pig alien was intelligent enough for space flight, then why was it still acting like a scared animal?

The Doctor ran after the alien - which was unarmed luckily. The Solider followed.

Amy wanted to run out after the pair, but the young women still had a death grip on her wrist. She patted the girls should comfortingly.

"You okay?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah. It's just...I'm new to all this." She gulped, "new recruit. Somehow got roped into this whole mess. That's the first alien I've seen, I'm Dr. Sato. Call me Tosh"

"Hello Tosh, I'm Amy." She didn't give her last name. She didn't trust them not to look her up after all this was over and that was a conversation that was best avoided. "You with U.N.I.T?"

"No," Tosh shook her head, "Torchwood."

"Ah," Amy nodded. She had no idea what the hell _Torchwood _was, but she felt it was best that she pretended she did. Last thing she needed was for Dr. Sato to find out she didn't have the proper clearance.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Amy."

* * *

"It's not alien?" Amy asked the Doctor, confused. The 'alien' had been killed in the halls by one of the guards, and after they had brought it to the mortuary the Doctor had examined it.

I just assumed that's what alien's look like." Dr. Sato frowned, "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?"

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and glueing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on...than they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So its a fake." Tosh concluded, "A pretend. Like the Mermaid, but the technology augmenting it's brain..."

The Doctor tugged on Amy's coat and they both exited. Dr. Sato seemed oblivious to their exit and she continued her ramble.

They walked quickly down the halls and back into the room where the TARDIS was.

"The pig was fake," Amy spoke as the Doctor unlocked the door, "But that ship isn't from Earth."

"No, it isn't. Neither was the brain augmentation Like Dr. Sato said."

Amy nodded and they climbed into the TARDIS, "So the crash was a fake then."

Oh yes," he grinned cheerfully, moving to the consoles.

Amy frowned, another unpleasant thought coming to her head, "If they got the pig from Earth, doesn't that mean they were already here?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor cheered. "Time to pick up Rose!"

* * *

**A/N: Hurrah! Another Chapter! And adding hints in a bit early over whats to come. I am planning on doing series 2 and 3 (maybe 4) as well in this, so I thought a bit of foreshadowing was in order for both.**

**Bit of happy news for me, The Comic Expo is next weekend. I am beyond excited (even though Tom Felton is no longer going boo!). **

**Now my first exam is next Tuesday, and then I have 5 exams before the end of the month, plus the comic expo, plus I have to pack up and move out of my dorm. All in all, it's gonna be a busy two weeks. I'll try to update - but don't expect anything special.**

**On a completely separate note, I noticed something recently and I'd like your opinions on it. So I'm re watching all the New Who in preparation of the 50th Anniversary, and I recently re watched the third series episode 42. Now, does anybody think that the 'Living Sun' in 42 might be related to the 'Parasite God' in Rings of Akhaten? Like, maybe they're the same species or something?**

**Also - they released the name of the series 7 finale. 'The Name of the Doctor". Don't know what to think about that, but I'm still excited!**

**Enough rambling from me. Any comments, concerns, opinions or Rambles please review!**

**Until Next time**

**-Ash**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Freedom! Finally done school for the semester which is so very exciting. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often, depends on my work schedule. I'm just very excited. This chapter took me a lot longer to do then I was planning, but I finally finished it up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who I wouldn't be working. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: 10 Downing Street**

_"When the Doctor's in the room, your one and only 'mission' is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home! And trust me, it's not easy! - River Song_

* * *

Almost as soon as they touched down on the Powell estate Rose came rushing into the TARDIS. She left the door open and looked a bit nervous.

"Alright!" The Doctor cried, his arms crossed as he stared at the TARDIS screen, completely oblivious to Rose's state, "So We lied! We went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I though let's go and have a look-"

"My Mum's here." Rose cut him off. Amy's mouth dropped as the TARDIS door creaked open and Jackie entered as well as the plastic boyfriend who luckily was not so plastic anymore.

The Doctor zoned in on Rose, "Oh, that's_ just_ what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

Mickey glared at the Doctor, who hadn't even noticed him, "You ruined my life, Doctor." The Doctor looked at him like he'd never seen him before, "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you!"

The Doctor looked at Rose, exasperated, "See what I mean? Domestic!" Then he turned back to the view screen of the TARDIS, completely ignoring Mickey.

Mickey took an angry step forward, "I bet you don't even remember my name!"

Amy was impressed. It seemed Mickey had gained a backbone.

"Ricky." The Doctor answered confidently.

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Rickey."

"I think I know my own name."

"You _think_ you know your own name? How stupid are you?" Amy suddenly got a look at his face and had to hold a hand to her mouth to stop her smile.

He was _jealous_. Of _Mickey_!

Oh this was perfect!

"Mum, don't!" Rose cried to Jackie, who had run out of the TARDIS. Rose groaned, before yelling at the Doctor, "Don't go anywhere," and to Mickey, "Don't start a fight!" Then to Amy, "Just...watch them?"

"I'm not their babysitter," Amy told her, before leaning in and whispered, "Besides, this is hilarious."

"What is?" Rose stared at her blankly.

Amy raised both eyebrows and leaned away. Apparently Rose was as oblivious as the rest of them. "Never mind."

Rose nodded, her eyebrows still furrowed.

But then she ran out the door after her mother, shouting something. But after a few seconds, she stumbled back into the TARDIS.

"That was a _real_ spaceship?" Rose asked as she ran up the ramp towards them.

"Yep!" The Doctor answered.

"But a fake Alien." Amy confirmed.

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?"

"Invad_ed_?" Amy suggested. "They had to have been here already to get the pig."

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," All three of them turned to see Mickey peering at the view screen over their shoulders

The Doctor looked impressed, "Good point! So what're they up to?"

Before anyone would answer he dropped to the floor and pulled a grate up to the get to the control wiring.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, jumping back as the ground she had been standing on was lifted away.

"Be quiet, I'm working." He snapped putting his Sonic in his mouth as he lowered himself into the grate. Amy winced she he pulled apart wires and prayed he wasn't breaking anything important.

Shaking her head, Amy wandered over to Mickey who looked a little bit unnerved, but to be fair, he was taking it better than she had.

"How are you?" Amy asked him, leaning against the railing beside him.

"Suspected murderer?" He hissed, crossing his arms, "What about you."

"And I was trying to be nice." Amy shook her head, "Glad to see you've grown a backbone since I last saw you."

They both glared at each other for a few moments, then identical grins broke out. Maybe she did like Mickey after all.

"I'm Mickey Smith," He introduced, "I never really got to introduce myself last time."

"It's nice to meet you Mickey." Amy shook his hand, "Amy Williams."

"So how'd you get caught up with...him?" Mickey nodded bitterly over to the Doctor.

Amy sighed, keeping her face serious "He kidnapped me from my rather rich father and refuses to give me back until he pays the ransom.

Mickey's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head, "Really?"

Amy laughed, "No. I hitched a ride same time as Rose."

"Oh," He looked slightly put out when she mentioned Rose. Amy looked over to see the blond girl's eyes shifting uncomfortably between Mickey and the Doctor.

Mickey coughed, sensing a decline in the conversation. He turned towards the Doctor who was still working.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey tried to start a conversation.

"Ricky." The Doctor's voice was muffled as his Sonic was still wedged between his teeth,.

"Mickey."

He removed the screwdriver, "Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly _magnificent_ time ship," Amy snorted, getting herself a dirty glare from the Doctor, "would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not..."

"Well Shut it, then." He put the screwdriver back in his mouth signally the end of the conversation.

Mickey gave him the evil eye before moving over to Rose who had just been standing awkwardly at the other side of the room.

Amy gave her a knowing look, which made her blush.

Mickey, fed up, finally went over to stand beside Rose and they both started to talk in hushed whispers.

Amy turned away and crouched down beside the Doctor.

"So Doctor," She started, ignoring the displeased look he gave her, "If the aliens did start at Earth, how long do you think they've been here?"

He took the screwdriver from his mouth and used it on a wire, "Who knows. Could be years."

"Why a pig?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, say that again. I like that." He huffed, rolling his eyes, but ignoring her. Instead he focused on his repairs. She tried not to listen into Rose and Mickey's private conversation, but the room was rather small.

She looked over to see Mickey lean in to kiss her.

The wires started to spark and smoke, causing the Doctor to cheer. "Got it! Haha!"

Mickey pulled away from Rose awkwardly.

The Doctor pulled out from the console and started to fiddle with the controls. "Patched in the radar, lopped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go...hold on.." He whacked the view screen, nothing happened, "Come on!" Then a picture appeared. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth...see? Except..hold on...see? Amy was right. The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"I knew it!" Amy smiled, inwardly jumping for joy that the Doctor had said she was right.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked confused.

"It came from Earth to start with," Amy explained. "Up and down again."

"Exactly! Whoever those aliens are they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

"You seem to know a bit about this stuff." Mickey pointed out to Amy. Amy tried to cover her tracks quickly.

"I'm from 2020," She said, ignoring his bug eyes, "Aliens are no big deal then." That wasn't a lie. If you went to _2010_ they wouldn't bat an eyelash. The government could only cover up so many Alien attacks before the public figured it out.

"2020!" Mickey gapped, "You're from the future."

"I would hardly call 2020 the future," The Doctor chuckled mockingly, flipping through the various news channels to find the one they'd been watching earlier.

Mickey leaned over again, "How many channels do you get?"

"All the basic packages." The Doctor mumbled absentmindedly as they found the correct channel. He leaned up, crossing his arms.

"You get the sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football," He assured Mickey.

Amy chuckled, since when did the Doctor know what football was? Or maybe he still thought Cricket was called Football.

The Doctor leaned forward, "Hold on, I know that lot."

Amy watched the screen as a group of military personal walked down a hall with guards.

_"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."_

"U.N.I.T.!" The Doctor cheered, "United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people."

"How do you know 'em?" Rose asked him.

"'Cos he's worked for them." Mickey spoke up. Everyone looked at him surprised. The Doctor worked for_ U.N.I.T_? He never mentioned that, although now that Amy thought about it she shouldn't be surprised, he knew far to much about them and their operations.

But U.N.I.T was a _military_ operation now, and obviously was before. What on earth could have possessed the Doctor, a man whole heartily against weapons and violence, to work for the military?

Mickey straightened his back at their surprised looks, "Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet...and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead."

"Oh please!" Amy turned to look at mickey with narrowed eyes, "No need to be so dramatic."

The Doctor just stared at him unimpressed, "That's nice, Good boy, Ricky!"

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me," The Doctor said. He had probably regenerated since then, "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep_ this alien_ out of the mix."

"So...undercover?" Amy asked.

"Hole in one. And eh, better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky! You've got a car - you can do some driving."

They all headed towards the TARDIS door. "Where to?!" Mickey asked.

"The Roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

Amy opened the TARDIS door, stepping out onto the street.

Only to be blinded and defended by a search light from a helicopter.

"_Do not move_!" A man ordered through a loudspeaker. The Doctor looked up curiously. Police cars served into the into the alleyway, and guns were pointed them in every direction. Several dogs barked and snarled at them as they were slowly surrounded by both military and police.

Mickey made a run for it, running towards another alley. A couple of the military officers ran after him, but the majority were focussed on the Doctor. Behind the officers Jackie Tyler ran into the alley.

"No!" The Older women cried seeing the guns pointed towards her daughter. Jackie tried to run forward towards Rose, but was held back by two officers. "Rose!"

Rose didn't acknowledge her mother, but she might not have heard her. The helicopter was very loud. The Doctor looked around at the officers unimpressed and narrowed his eyes at the guns.

"_Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"_

"What for?" Amy yelled back, raising her hands up near her ears. She looked up to the helicopter and squinted as the light was right on top of them.

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor was all grins, as usual. Rose and Amy glared at him. Of course he would be enjoying this.

Quickly they were escorted to police vehicle, where they all chambered into the back, with the Doctor in the middle.

"Oi! Hands to yourself mister!" Amy glared at the young solider who had been a bit handsy as they were ushered into the car. The man blushed, muttering an apology and shut the door behind her.

"This is a bit posh." Rose looked around the car, "If I knew it was gonna be like this - being arrested - I'd have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." The Doctor corrected her as the vehicle started up and the sirens started.

"Where to?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Where'd you think?" He chuckled, "Downing street!"

He laughed, and Rose joined him in disbelief. Amy just gapped at him. Downing street?

Her Doctor brought her to tongues and this Doctor brought her to_ Downing street_.

"You're kidding!" Rose gasped out between laughs

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not!"

"_10_ Downing Street?" Rose confirmed.

"That's the one!"

Rose chuckled with glee, "Oh, my God! I'm going to 10 Downing street" The Doctor nodded

But Amy just raised her hand, "Why?" She asked, "I mean...after the crash you'd think they would be more 'trigger happy' when it came to aliens. Not escorting them to parliament."

The Doctor sighed, "I hate to say it, But Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh - noticed."

"So they recognized you?" Amy frowned, "How?"

"Not me as much," The Doctor peered out the window, "Like I said, I've changed since then. They probably recognized the TARDIS, don't see many police boxes these days."

"But I thought the TARDIS had a perception...thing." Amy furrowed her eyebrows trying to recall what he had told her.

The Doctor's grin faded slightly as he turned to look at her, "When did I tell you that?"

Amy faltered. Had that been _her_ Doctor? "Er-You must've." She stuttered out, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.

The Doctor look at her deep in thought, probably trying to remember when he told her about that.

Rose looked between the two, sensing the impending awkward situation and decided to step in, "Now they need you?" she asked.

The Doctor tore his eyes from Amy and towards the Blond. His grin returned when he looked at her, "Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

"Patrick Moore?" Rose guessed.

"Oi!" He yelled indignantly, "Apart from him!"

"Ah, don't you just love it...!" Rose giggled.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table. Who _is_ Prime Minster now?"

"How should I know?" Rose shrugged, "I missed a year!"

They turned to Amy who shook her head, "I wasn't never really on top of the whole political scene. I can't even vote yet this year!"

The Doctor frowned, looking around, "I have a bad feeling," He muttered. Amy gulped. She couldn't remember a time when his instinct was wrong.

* * *

When they pulled up to downing street The Doctor pulled off his Jacket and handed it to Amy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, holding up the ratty jacket.

The Doctor rolled his sleeves up, "Cover your face. It's swarming with paparazzi out there. Last thing we need is for somebody who knows you to see you on the Six o'clock news looking 15 years older."

Amy nodded and pulled the Jacket over her flaming red hair.

While she tried to hide from the flashing and yelling of the press, the Doctor waved to the group, getting several confused waves back.

Once they were in the main Lobby Amy handed the coat back to the Doctor who looked rather naked without it. Like Whenever she caught her Doctor without the Bow-tie. It just wasn't right.

She tried to stay out of the way. Several people looked at her and Rose curiously, probably wondering who they were. Most seemed more interested in the Doctor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A man in a crisp suit called the room to attention, "Could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times."

People started to move into the room, and the man walked over to the Doctor and handed him an ID card.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry your companions don't have clearance."

"S'cuse me?" Amy gave him a look of disbelief.

"I don't go anywhere without them." The Doctor stated with hesitation, looping the ID card around his neck.

The man looked at them nervously, "You're the code nine, not them."

"You're the one who _arrested_ us and brought us here!" Amy argued. The Man looked abashed.

"She can get mad," The Doctor apologized, "Ginger and all." Amy smacked him around the head, "See?"

"I'm sorry Doctor...it is the Doctor isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "They're staying with me."

He started to fidget, "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

"It's alright," Row reassured the Doctor, "You go."

"Excuse me."Another voice interrupted their conversation. Amy turned to see a very familiar looking women standing being the man in the suit, who looked exasperated "Are you the Doctor?"

"Not now, we're busy!" The man seemed to have dealt with her before, "Can't you go home?"

"You sure?" The Doctor asked Rose, ignoring the two strangers as they conversed.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say."

"I s'pose so." The Doctor sighed reluctantly, "Don't get into any trouble!" And with that he walked into the room.

"I just need a word in private!" The women insisted to the man in the suit. Amy frowned looking at her. She knew this women. She was sure of it.

"You haven't got clearance now leave it!" the man took Rose's arm, "I'm going to leave you two with security." He reached for Amy's arm, but she pulled away.

"I know how to follow, thanks." She bit out.

"It's alright!" The women pushed her way in, "I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." Amy saw something in her eyes, fear. The women walked up to Rose and Amy half dragging them towards the door, "Walk with me. Just keep walking."

At first Amy thought the Women was going to lead them into the meeting, but they went left instead of right and down a hall.

"That's right...don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She lifted her ID card, Amy gasped. This was _Harriet Jones_! Future Prime Minister. The Next prime Minister if her dates were correct.

"I'm Rose, this is Amy," Rose introduced as they walked. Amy nodded her head at Harriet in what she hoped was a friendly reassuring way.

"This friend of yours...he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" Amy placed a comforting had on her shoulder. She was clearly distressed about something.

Rose frowned, "Why do you wanna know?"

Harriet burst into tears.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak__linebreak_

"That is disgusting." Amy wrinkled her nose at the skin suit which Harriet lay onto the table in the cabinet room. She tried to avoid looking at the inside where there were still traces of blood and muscle from the original owner.

"They turned the Body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet was still crying. Amy patted her back. What a horrible way to be introduced to aliens.

"It's alright!" Rose reassured her, but she looked like she wanted to throw up, "We believe you. It's...it's alien. They must have some _serious_ technologies behind this...if we could find it..." She started to run around the room, tapping the table and searching.

Amy understood where she was going and went around the other side of the table. "We could use it." She finished, pulling a cupboard open.

Only to jump back quickly as a large body fell out. She screamed loudly before covering her mouth.

Quickly Rose and Harriet ran over beside her. Harriet gasped as she stared at the dead body and Rose swallowed nervously.

"Let me guess." Amy gulped "The Prime Minister?" At least now they knew how he had died.

"Harriet!" They turned to see the man in the fancy suit from the lobby, "For God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-" He froze as he spotted the body, "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Oh." Another voice echoed in the room and Amy jumped. It was getting crowded in here as another rather large women stood in the doorway, the shadows hiding her face. She stood with an air of hostility which immediately put her on her guard.

"Has someone been naughty?" The large women asked, her voice made goosebumps string up on Amy's arms. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. There was nothing special about her. She was larger, short with a short crop blond hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked, getting annoyed at the constant amount of new people being forced into the situation.

"That's impossible!" The Man in the suit looked at the larger women, "He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

The large women looked at him with a smirk, pulling her purse off her shoulder, "And who told you that? Hmm? Me!"

"Again! Who are you?" Amy demanded.

The large women didn't say anything, just stared at Amy with amusement. Slowly she lifted her hand to her forehead and started to...unzip?

"What...?" Amy gapped as a blue light shone out of her forehead. Bit by bit she started to peel back the skin suit that she had worn.

It was huge, whatever it was. Much larger than the women it had been in. It was probably eight feet talk, It's limbs were unnaturally long hanging down to the floor and it's eyes were enormous and black. The face was chubby and fat like a baby's and fat rolls covered its entire body. The skin was leathery like a pigs and mucus green. It's fingers had huge long claws like a sloths, only much, much larger.

The four people still in the room quickly backed up as the monster reared up to its full height.

The Alien roared in a sick form of delight and reached forward, grabbing ahold of the Man in the suit, who screamed. Amy tried to make a grab for him, but the alien was far to large and strong for her.

The man was pressed up against the wall, pinned between the giant claws of the creature. Amy realized he was slowly being strangled.

"Let him go!" Amy yelled, not thinking.

The alien dropped the man to the floor, where he lay dead. It turned its huge eyes at them blinking rapidly as it stalked towards them.

They were trapped.

* * *

**A/N: Here we go. Finished Aliens of London and onto World War Three. On a separate note I've almost finished writing series 1, almost. I'm still working on Parting of the Ways. Hopefully I'll finish it soon. I am going to be going into series 2.**

**The second line break was giving me problems. For some reason the editor wouldn't let me put a line break there so I had to make due. I don't know why it glitched, but it worked elsewhere. My document just decided to have a fit.**

**On another separate note, I met John Barrowman at the comic expo and it was everything I had hoped it would be. Lets just say he's a very 'hands on' type of guy. But in all honesty he is probably my favourite person on the planet right now.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get a new chapter out soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Until next time,**

**-Ash**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. This chapter actually took longer than I expected to write. My work schedule has been hectic. However its not all bad news. my DVD copy of Season 7.2 came in the mail today, which made me very happy.**

**At the end of this chapter I gave my interpretation of what happened. Feel free to let me know your thoughts of the finale.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any characters affiliated.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The Cabinet Room**

_Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap. - The Doctor_

* * *

Amy tripped backwards, gripping the wardrobe to keep upright as the alien furthered it's advance. She had pushed Rose to the side and Harriet had taken a position in front of both of them.

Amy tried to ignore the strangled body of the secretary on the floor in front of them and wondered if that's how the alien would kill them as well, or if they had something more heinous in mind.

But before the alien could show exactly what it would do to them it doubled over. Bolts of energy wrapped around it body like lightning causing it to scream.

Amy immediately took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Rose arm pulling her past the alien carefully until they were out of the room. Harriet quickly followed behind them, running very carefully in her heels.

"What was that?" Rose gasped as they ran.

"I'm guessing it was the Doctor," Amy answered, then stopped, catching her breath. She motion to Harriet. "You might want to lose the heels. I feel like we're going to be running quiet a bit.

Harriet nodded and moved to remove her shoes, but then she let out a small gasp, "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!"

Before Amy could stop her she ran back towards the cabinet room with one shoe, hobbling as she ran. Amy ran after her, pulling her back as the alien chased after them, no longer covered in electricity.

Whatever the Doctor had done, it wasn't working anymore.

They quickly ran into another room, Rose closed the door behind them. Amy wished they had the Sonic right now to lock the door, but all they could do was run across the hall into another door.

Before they had even made it into the next room the door behind them broke off it's hinges as flew in. Amy ducked as splintered flew at her, slicing her check.

"Go, go!" Amy pushed Rose into the room after she had looked back.

They continued to run. The creature hot on their feet. Amy had no idea where they were anymore and she wondered if Harriet did. She just prayed that eventually they would lose the alien.

But for its size, the creatures were inhumanly fast, sprinting after them as they ran.

They ran down the hall until they hit a door they couldn't open. Rose Grabbed the door handle to open it and with horror, they realized it was locked.

They hadn't escaped their death, they'd only prolonged it.

"Open it!" Amy screamed as the alien approached. The elevator dinged and Amy hoped that reinforcements were coming up, or maybe they could escape into it.

"I'm trying!" Rose cried, pushing at the door. Amy help, shouldering the door and trying to ignore the pain as her shoulder jolted.

The Alien was almost on them when the elevator opened.

Whatever was on the other side, it cause the alien to lift both of it's clawed arms and hiss. Getting a better look Amy saw the Doctor, grinning with his arms behind his back.

Amy looked around and saw another white door. She opened it and when the alien was distracted she pulled the other two into the room.

They continued to run, not knowing how long the alien would be distracted for, Amy could only hope it went through the locked door and not the one they went down.

They finally ran into a nicely furnished room with only one other door. Amy quickly tried to open it but it was lock.

"Oh great!" Amy hissed, pulling furiously.

"Hide!" Rose hissed, before running behind a couch. Amy quickly crouched beside her, not quiet seeing where Harriet had gone to.

"Oh the Doctor better figure something out soon or I'm gonna kill him," Amy whispered to Rose as they hid.

"Shh!" Rose waved her hand to quiet her.

Amy froze as the door creaked, and a loud sound of scuffing against the floor sounded. She tried to keep her breathing low, putting her own hand over her mouth in order to stop the shaky breaths.

"Oh, such _fun_!" The alien giggled madly. It's voice sounded vaguely human, like it was trying to mask another voice underneath. "Little human children...where are you?" It moved further into the room, it's body making wet noises as it moved. "Sweet children...where are you? Sweet little humeykins...come to me...let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big green lips"

Rose suddenly stood up and ran behind the curtain. Amy cried to make a move to grab her but was to slow and was forced to move back into her hiding spot.

Slowly it moved closer to her hiding spot and Amy held her breath, waiting for the inevitable moment when she would be found.

But a few moments later more shuffling and humming came into the room. Amy guessed more of the aliens had entered the room.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

"My brothers!" The female sounding alien cried out in delight.

"Happy hunting?" One asked, sounding far more male. One of the aforementioned brothers.

"It's wonderful." The female laughed, "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat...and fear." A third voice continued. There were at least three of the aliens in the room. Amy felt her hands shake, how was she going to get out of this?

"I can smell an old girl...stale perfume...and brittle bones." Amy could see Harriet's mouth drop in horror, or offense, she wasn't entirely sure.

"And two ripe youngsters. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps!"

A scream echoed throughout the room and Amy realized that it was Rose.

Without hesitation Amy shot up from the couch and over towards Rose. She quickly grabbed the blond girl and pulled her out of the way of the aliens claws.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" The aliens turned towards Harriet who had jumped ut of her hiding spot. Amy applauded her bravado, but now they needed a way out of this room or they were all going to get killed.

A loud crash made Amy yelp and the Doctor burst into the room, pointing a fire extinguisher into the face of the closest Aliens and blasting it with a face full of extinguishing agent.

"Out!" He yelled after blasting another alien, "With me!"

Rose gripped the curtain, pulling it down along with the curtain rod over alien number 1. Amy had to duck with a screech as the Rod narrowly missed her head. Quickly the three women ran over to the Doctor as he brandished his weapon.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor turned to Harriet in confusion

"Harriet Jones," The women answered confidently, staring straight ahead at the alien, "MP for Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Shut up and run!" Amy yelled, pulling Rose and Harriet from the room as the Doctor sprayed the aliens until the fire extinguisher ran out. Quickly he dropped it to the floor and ran after them,

"Head for the cabinet rooms!" The Doctor ordered as he caught up with them.

"The emergency protocols are in there!" Harriet piped up. "They give instructions for aliens!"

"Harriet jones, I like you!" The Doctor announced, still running.

Harriet smiled, "I like you too!"

* * *

After the doctor the door they entered the Cabinet room and the doctor quickly improvised, grabbing a bottle of brandy off the table and held his sonic to it threateningly.

He turned back to the aliens who paused in the doorway.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off!"

Amy wondered if he was serious, but the Aliens seemed to think so as they hesitated on entering the room.

"Right then," The Doctor sighed, taking advantage of their hesitation. He lowered the brandy bottle, " Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"Slitheen?" Amy asked.

"They're aliens!" Harriet answered him, sounding more than just a little panic and she hugged the security protocols to her chest like a life line.

The Doctor turned back to Harriet condescendingly, "I got that, thanks."

"Who are you," One of the brothers asked, "If not human?"

"Who's not human?" Harriet turned to Rose with furrowed eyebrows.

Rose nodded towards the Doctor, "He's not human."

"He's not human?!" Harriet yelped.

"Shhh!" Amy quieted them, noting the annoyed look on the Doctor's face.

"Sorry." Harriet turned back to face the aliens.

"So - what's the plan?" The Doctor asked the Slitheen.

But Harriet wasn't finished with her questions, "But he's got a Northern accent."

"Lots of planets have a north," Rose informed her, completely serious.

"I said hush!" The Doctor glared, before turning back to the aliens, "Come on!" He held out the brandy threateningly. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?"

Amy frowned. Signal? North Sea? When did he figure all this out?

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock," One of the aliens spat.

"Then something brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?"

"'The Slitheen _race_?" The Alien sounded confused.

"Slitheen is not our _species_," A different alien inputted, Amy could not long tell which was which, "Slitheen is our _surname_. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasammer - Day - Slitheen at your service."

"Wow that's a mouthful," Amy exhaled loudly, "Mind if I call you Joc?"

The Slitheen growled loudly, so the Doctor cut in changing the Topic.

"So you're family?" He asked quickly. Amy rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"It's a family business," They explained as though it were obvious.

The Doctor clued in, "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?"

The Slitheen all exchanged looks, then the leader turned back to the Doctor, "Ahh...excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?"

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked nervously. Amy groaned. The bluff was up.

"You're making it up!" The alien accused

"Ah, well! Nice try. Amy! Have a drink. I think you're gonna need it," He handed Amy the brandy.

"Pass it to the left first," Harriet corrected. Amy gave her a strange look. Was she serious?

"Sorry," He handed it to Rose.

"Thanks."

"Now we can end this hunt...with a slaughter." The Slitheen flexed his claws. But the Doctor just folded his arms in front of him.

Did he actually have a plan?

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked as the Slitheen shuffled forward.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street." The Doctor started, "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." The Doctor pressed a switch near the door, "End of lesson."

Amy watched in surprised as metal shutters blocked every entrance to the room, including the one right in front of them

The Doctor turned back to the group with a grin, "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.'

"How do we get out?" Amy asked, "If we unlock the room the Slitheen will get us!"

"...Ah." The Doctor finally realized the dilemma.

"Oh, I hate you." Amy shook her head.

"Um, do you think we could do something about.." Rose gestured to the two bodies still lying on the floor. "Not to be rude, but.."

"Is that the Prime Minister?" The Doctor asked.

"One of them, yes." Amy muttered.

The Doctor and Amy started moved to take the bodies and move them into the closet. Rose looked rather disturbed at the idea of touching the dead bodies and Harriet looked ill. Amy had been married to a nurse for five years. She could handle the bodies.

"What was his name?" The Doctor refereed to the man in the suit he was dragging along the floor. Amy winced, realizing she didn't know.

"Which one?" Harriet asked.

"This one - the secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know," Harriet confessed, "I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name" The Doctor crossed the man's hands over his body in respect

"Sorry," He apologized to the body, then he strode back into the room, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver, "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything."

"I doubt it," Amy snorted, "I'd be surprised if they had a land line in here."

The Doctor sighed and started to Sonic the metal panels over the windows.

"She's right, this place is ancient." Rose shook her head, "What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"Well he's kind of a skinny fellow." Amy pointed out. "All the others were quite...large."

"The Slitheen are eight feet tall, we're all 'slim' compared to them." Rose argued.

"That device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

"Gas?" Amy wondered.

"They fart," Harriet answered her. Amy wrinkled her nose.

"I wish I had a compression field I could fit into a small size," Rose mumbled.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes," Harriet snapped at Rose, who looked ashamed. The women had opened the protocols and was flipping through them, looking for anything that could help them

Amy felt the need to defend her friend, "It's better than Panicking."

"You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him," Rose pointed to the Doctor, who was scanning the walls with the Sonic screwdriver.

"Well, that's a strange friendship," Harriet noted.

"Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones," The Doctor looked at the politician strangely, "You're not famous for anything, are you?"

"Doctor, she's-" But the Doctor cut Amy off before she could answer.

"Ah-ah! I'll get it." He looked at Harriet expectantly.

"Huh! Hardly." The older women scoffed answering the Doctor's earlier question.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones...'"Amy just shook her head exasperated. Him and his ego. Maybe it was better she hadn't told him. No need for Harriet to know she'd won the election before she even started campaigning.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid," Harriet shrugged, "And a fat load of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it go like, defense codes and thing?" Rose asked, "Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em."

"You've a very violent young women..." Harriet stared at Rose, wide-eyed.

"I'm serious!" Rose yelled, "We could."

"Except the United Nations keeps all the defense codes," Amy pointed out, then thought about it, "Don't they?"

"Yes, they'd have to release them." Harriet agreed with her, "Which isn't something they'd do lightly, I'm afraid."

"Say that agin!" The Doctor had stopped scanning and turned to listen to her, obviously trying to figure out who she was.

Harriet hesitated, "What, about the codes?"

"Wait!" Amy yelled, interrupting him, "Wait hold on! I'm having a thought." She winced at how much she sounded like _her_ Doctor in that moment.

"What is it?" Rose looked desperate for anything, any idea.

"The Defense codes!" She pointed at Harriet, "Would they release them if there was a threat to the planet?"

Harriet looked confused, "Well, yes."

"What kind of threat?" Rose asked, Amy was about to answer, but the Doctor had already gotten on the bandwagon.

"Like an alien invasion." The Doctor yelled triumphantly, " Like Ricky said, pretty stupid to put the world on Red Alert if you're invading!"

"But why would they want the nukes?" Rose wondered.

"Well," The Doctor started his pondering, "It's just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world...they're out to make money, that means they want to use something, something here on Earth...some kind of asset."

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet thew out suggestions.

"You're very good at this." The doctor complimented her. Amy frowned. She had figured out the nukes idea. Didn't she get a compliment?

Oh great, she was trying to impress him.

Ever since he'd discovered that she was from the future, he had been more distant, and Amy had been trying to impress him, show him that she knew what she was doing.

She sighed. She really had to stop doing that.

"Thank you!" Harriet smiled

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?"

"Focus!" Amy scolded, and would have continued with her idea but a beeping from Rose cut her off.

"Oh! That's me." Rose pulled out her phone.

"But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?" Harriet looked at the cell in wonder.

Rose held up the phone, "He zapped it! Super phone"

"Then we can call for help!" Harriet jumped up, excited, "You must have contacts."

The Doctor snorted, "Dead downstairs, yeah."

"It's Mickey" Rose frowned, staring down at the phone with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh," The Doctor scoffed, "Tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

Oh he was _so_ jealous. Amy hid her smile behind her hand.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all," Rose handed the Doctor her phone. Amy looked at the terrible quality photo of a Slitheen.

It was in Jackie's kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been job hunting and adjusting and I had no internet for a while etc etc. Hopefully the next episode will come out soon. I've been busy finishing this story, which I have. **

**Also, One millions thanks to my follows, I just reached over 100 which is amazing. It makes me very happy when people review and follow and favorite. It's nice to know that people actually enjoy my work.**

**Now how about that season finale? Personally I loved it. I thought it was brilliant and amazing. I know a lot of people were underwhelmed by the Clara revelation, but I thought it was amazing. A lot of people thought that Clara was to unfocused and has to many different character traits. I think that was a clever play on the fact that Clara isn't so much one character, as she is a hundred different people rolled up into one body. A lot of people wanted her to be related to other people, like Rose or River or Jack. But I thought it would be nice for her to be her own character and not just an introduction to the return of another.**

**As for the ending (HERE BE SPOILERS) I thought it was very brave and kind of brilliant. For those who didn't understand, which I think is a lot, John Hurt's Doctor is the Ninth Regeneration (between McGann and Eccleston), but he's not the Ninth Doctor. So Eccleston is still the ninth Doctor and Tennant is still the Tenth and Smith is the Eleventh. John Hurt would have been the regeneration that fought in the time war, therefore in his own mind, losing the title of Doctor. Like, how in The Beast Below Smith said he would find a new name because after murdering the last of a species he wouldn't be the Doctor anymore. Hurt's Doctor did murder an entire species, his own, so in his own mind, didn't get the name Doctor. So When Tennant says claims to be the Tenth body in 'New Earth', he means as the Doctor.**

**But this still means that Smith is on the Last regeneration that the Doctor can perform. Which could mean an ending to the series as there are lots of rumors of him leaving. However I'm sure Moffat will do some sort of twist into the plot that could allow the show to continue. **

**Sorry about the rant/review. There were so many people out there who didn't get it that I had to get it out there. This is a hugely long Authors note. Please don't report me...**

**Please review and let me know your opinions about the finale. Love and Hate opinions both appreciated.**

**Until Next time,**

**-Ash**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello new chapter. I noticed that in my last chapter I said that the Doctor held up brandy, when in the episode they say that it's port. Not a huge mistake, but My bad.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Buffalo**

_"Just remember who's standing in your way! Remember, every Black day I ever stopped you. And then...and then! Do the smart thing!..Let somebody else try first." - The Doctor_

* * *

"Call him!" Amy suggested.

The Doctor agreed but Rose was already dialing and pressing the phone to her ear, "Mickey!...S-Slow down! Are you alright?...Is she alright though? Don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor came up behind Rose and snatched the phone right out of her hand

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." Rose followed him looking slightly aggravated.

"Rude." Amy pointed out. The Doctor sent her a 'not now' look and went back to his conversation.

"Mickey the Idiot!" The Doctor proclaimed, "I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you."

"How badly did that hurt?" Amy asked, only half joking. He gave her a side glanced look of annoyance before going back to his conversation.

He gave Mickey instructions on how to hack into U.N.I.T.'s defense website. He then rigged up the intercom system on the table to work as a speaker phone.

He quickly connected the phone to the speaker.

"Say again?" The Doctor instructed Mickey.

"_It's asking for the password._"

"Buffalo - two F's, one L." The Doctor replied instantly.

Amy turned to Rose, "What is he trying to accomplish?" Rose shook her head in bewilderment. Neither of them understanding what the Doctor was planning.

"_So what's that website?_" We heard Jackie's voice echo through the system.

"_All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they've just kept us in the dark._"

The Doctor was leaning against one of the chairs, "Mickey, you were born in the Dark," He retaliated.

"Oh leave him alone." Rose groaned, annoyed. Amy just chuckled. The Doctor was leaving him alone. It was one of the few times he actually called him by his name.

"_Thank you!_" Mickey said to Rose, before getting serious again, "_Password again_."

"Just Repeat it, every time." The Doctor instructed before turning to the others in the room, "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit big ben?"

"Publicity?" Amy suggested, "More people panicking. Public pressure on the UN to release the codes."

"If that's what they're doing," The Doctor nodded, "We don't know for certain yet."

"To gather the experts!" Harriet added in, "And kill them."

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of london" The Doctor shook his head, "Amy's onto something though, and I think it's our best bet. We need to find out exactly what they need the weapons for?"

"_Well, I've got a question if you don't mind,_" Jackie's voice came over the speakerphone, "_Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth._"

Amy flinched at that last bit. She knew what it was like to lose your daughter. She never really gave it much though, but Jackie and her had more in common then she had thought. Both had lost their daughters to aliens and hadn't a clue where they'd gone off to.

"I told you what happened." Rose defended, but her voice was very small. Amy could tell the girl was feeling guilty for leaving her mother behind.

"_I'm talking to him! 'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - Is my daughter safe?_"

Nobody answered. The Doctor stared at the phone. Because he knew the truth. Amy knew as well. Rose was _not_ safe. Not even a bit. Every second she was with him she was in terrible terrible danger.

But so was she. She had gone with the Doctor when she was 19, and again when she was 21. She had known the danger, the risk. But she went anyway.

Because it was _worth it._

"I'm fine!" Rose tried to assure her mother.

But Jackie ignored her daughter, "_Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?_"

Amy hoped that the Doctor wasn't about to do something stupid, like actually promise her. If anything happened to Rose, he would kill himself with the guilt.

Probably the same way he was killing himself now, in the future.

"_Well...What's the answer!?_"

"_We're in!_" Mickey's voice came through, interrupting Jackie.

The Doctor zoomed right in on the distraction, "Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that."

Over the phone Amy could hear some sort of beeping noise.

"_What is it?_" Mickey asked over the phone

The Doctor shook his head, frustrated, "The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now _hush_, let me work out what it's saying."

They were all silent for a few moment. Amy could see the Doctor's mouth moving quickly as he tried to process what the signal was broadcasting.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, frowning.

"What's it say?" Rose bit her lip, hoping not to bring attention bak to her mother's question.

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating."

A buzzing rang through the speakerphone, making Amy jump slightly.

"Hush!" The Doctor hissed at the phone.

"_That's not me._" Mickey huffed. "_Go and see who that is._" He ordered Jackie

"I'm beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor frowned.

Amy sighed, straightening out, "Well you said it was a business?" She brainstormed.

"Yes...oh." He paused, then grinned widely "Brilliant."

"What?" Rose looked between them, confused.

"_They found us!_" Mickey's panicked voice came thought the phone.

"Mickey, I _need_ that signal!" The Doctor yelled.

Rose glared at the Doctor, "Never mind the signal! Mum just get out! Get out! Get out!"

"We can't, it's by the front door!"

Amy turned to the Doctor, "Can we fight it?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" The Doctor ordered.

"_Oh, my god. It's unmasking! It's gonna kill us_."

Harriet turned to him desperately, "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something."

"I'm trying!" He pushed up from the table and walked around it.

"_I'll take it on Jackie, you just run. Don't look back. Just run._"

"That's my mother!" Rose reminded him calmly, looking like she was just moments away from a total freak out.

"Right!" He thought aloud, "If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green!" Rose supplied.

"Yep, Narrows it down."

"Uh...good sense of smell." Rose added

"Narrows it down."

"Oh!" Amy raised her hand, "They said they could smell our fear. Like..adrenaline!"

"Narrows it down."

"The Pig technology." Harriet yelled

"Narrows it down."

Rose clicked her finger, "Spaceship in the Thames - you said slipstream engines?"

"Narrows it down."

"_It's getting in!_"

Amy gasped, "Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual."

"Narrows it down!"

"Wait a minute!" Harriet had an epiphany, "Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh...um.."

"Bad breath!" Rose yelled

"That's it!"

"Calcium decay! Now _that_ narrows it down."

"We're getting there Mum!" Rose yelled over the speaker.

"Calcium Phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, and, and...hyphenated surname! Yes!_ That_ narrows it down to one planet!_ Raxacoricofallapatorius_!"

"Oh come off it!" Amy scoffed, "You made that up!"

"_Oh yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter_." Mickey's panicked voice quipped sarcastically.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor commanded, "Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!"

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet's eyes widened with understanding.

"Just like Hannibal," he agreed, "Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"_How should I know._"

"Men!" Amy scoffed, "Do you have pickles? Pickled anything?"

"Cupboard by the sink!" Rose recalled, "Middle shelf!"

"_What do you need?_" Jackie's voice came through, taking over.

"Anything with vinegar!" Amy answered her.

There was the sound of a cupboard creaking and a cry of success, "_Gherkins! Yeah! Pickled onions! Pickled eggs_!"

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose in disgust. Amy couldn't help but give him a knowing smirk over Rose's head. He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't respond.

For s few seconds there was no sound over the phone, then a loud _bang! spoulsh!_

They all sighed with relief.

"That was the alien, right?" Amy asked over the phone.

"Yeah..." Mickey said, breathing heavily.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked the Doctor, who seemed delighted her attention was back on him.

Harriet beat him to it, "Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar."

"Oh. Well there you go then."

They all raised their drink and drank. Amy downed her glass, feeling slightly calmer. She couldn't help the smirk that graced her face when the Doctor spat the Port back into the cup with a look of disgust.

"This has been a really long day." Amy groaned, rubbing at her head.

* * *

Amy made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. She sighed. They where really no closer to finding out what they wanted with earth, or what they needed the nuclear weapons.

If they needed them, cause even that was an educated guess at best. Her guess even. Part of her hoped it was wrong, but the more selfish part hoped it was correct.

"_Listen to this!_" Mickey's distorted voice came over the speaker. What sounded like a news report came through the speaker.

"_Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds._"

"Oh, please." Amy rubbed her head, which was gaining a headache.

"_Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war._"

"He's making it up!" The Doctor yelled, "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it!"

Amy frowned, "I saw this thing, this...T.V. special once. They said that a nuke wouldn't do that much damage in space because there's no shockwave or something."

"Yeah, but my guess is nobody has figured that out yet." The Doctor grumbled, "And nobody will with the time frame they've given the U.N."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet wondered.

"They did last time," Rose pointed out.

Amy stood up, thinking, "Aren't there other ways to check to see if he's telling the truth?" She snapped her fingers, "What about the Americans and NASA? This doesn't seem like something they'd leave up to Britain."

"But that's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out."

"Who doesn't." Amy muttered.

"Then they release the Defense codes." Rose answered.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear."

"Yes we've done this bit already!" Amy snapped, "But _why_ would they nuke the planet!"

The Doctor waked over to the door and pulled the release. The metal panel covering the doors snapped upwards and the Slitheen stood on the other side, watching them. They hissed, raising their claws, but the Doctor interrupted them.

"You get the codes, release the missile. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War three - whole planet gets nukes."

Amy gapped at him, wondering again when he had figured that out. He really needed to share with the class more often.

The female Slitheen who had attacked them stepped forward, back in her skin suit, which freaked out Amy a lot more than the aliens did.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away.

"They just left the ship in the Thames?" Amy asked, perplexed, "Why didn't they move it."

"Because we told them not to you stupid girl." The skin suit lady snarled.

Harriet looked concerned, "But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place, what for?"

"Profit!" The Doctor spat, "That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert."

"An Advert for what exactly?" Amy asked, "What are you selling?!"

"The Sale of the century!" The Alien women smirked, "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by Piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"Always about the gas." Amy muttered.

"At the cost of 5 billion lives." The Doctor glowered.

"Bargain." The Slitheen women shrugged,

The Doctor suddenly became very menacing, "Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you."

To Amy's confusion all the Slitheen burst out laughing. She furrowed her eyebrows. In her time a bare mention of his name was enough to send most aliens running for the hills. She could remember this man talking down 100,000 Daleks battleships with only a promise of him being in their way.

But these aliens didn't seem to care.

"What? You?" The alien chuckled, "Trapped in your _box_?"

The Doctor just stared at her, not showing the slightest fear or weakness

"Yes." He started them down, "_Me_."

The Slitheen laughing again, but this time with a hint of fear. The Doctor continued to fix his stare on her, not blinking, as the metal door slammed shut, once again locking them in

* * *

Amy didn't like this waiting. She hated waiting for things, but it seemed she did that more so than not.

She would much rather be running for her life right now then sitting in this room waiting for something to happen.

The Doctor himself seemed calm, standing with his arms crossed, perfectly okay with waiting, which went against everything she knew about the man.

She slowly walked over to him.

"You _do_ have a plan right?" She asked him in a whisper, not wanting Rose or Harriet to hear.

He frowned, probably wondering if he wanted to tell her or not, but decided on the former, "In a sort."

"What do you mean?"

He looked uncertain, and was staring at Rose who was chatting with Harriet on the other side of the room, "I wouldn't be able to keep that promise to Jackie." He muttered.

Amy frowned. As far as she knew the Doctor didn't die here, but she had no idea about Rose. She never met her, nor had the Doctor ever mentioned someone by her name. But Amy had grown out of her childish ideals a long time ago.

"Look Doctor," She whispered grabbing his arm, "Rose is a great kid, and I know you...like her." He looked ready to protest but Amy cut him off, "But don't you dare sacrifice the world to save her life. She would _never_ forgive you!"

The Doctor stared at her as if seeing her for the first time,

"You and I need to have a talk," He said seriously, "Not now, but afterwards."

"Assuming there is an afterwards?" Amy smiled tensely. He nodded, still looking at Rose. "I thought we already had a talk."

"Not about that." He shifted, "About...something else."

Then he turned back to staring at Rose intently.

Amy sighed. She could remember a time, years ago, when she had yearned for the Doctor to look at _her_ like that. But she was glad he never did. Because it would have broken more hearts than it was worth. Rory's. River's. Her's

And she worried for him. Because Rose was human. It was our curse to die young while the doctor would keep on living.

"_Alright Doctor,_" Jackie's voice came through the phone. They had explained the situation to them earlier and they were watching the TV for the announcement. "_I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do._"

"If we ferment the port, we'd make acetic acid." Harriet suggested.

Amy grimaced, "That'd take to long."

"Mickey, any luck!" Rose responded when it became obvious the Doctor wasn't going to

"_There's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail._" The Doctor still didn't say anything. Deep in thought.

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet groaned.

Rose looked at the metal barriers in frustration, "If we could just get out of here..."

"There is a way out."

Everyone turned to the Doctor, who was leaning against the barred window, staring at Amy with an intense look on his face. She nodded once, letting him know it was the right decision.

"What?" Rose looked at him incredulously.

"There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it!"

The Doctor strode over to the speaker, "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

There. He said it. Amy knew he wasn't just talking about now. He was talking about always.

"_Don't you dare. Whatever it is Don't you dare!_" Jackie panicked.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it." Rose said quietly. The Doctor looked up at her sadly.

"You don't even know what it is," He looked at her questioningly, " You'd just let me?"

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, various emotions crossing her face, before answering with a simple, "Yeah."

"Please, Doctor. Please!" Jackie cried, "She's my daughter, she's just a kid!"

"Do you think I don't know what?" He looked down at the phone, "Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, i's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will!"

That was the Doctor's life in a nutshell really. And half of her thought that there was a subtly in that speech, a way of trying to convinced Rose to stay, not to come with him. But she wouldn't. Amy could remember how utterly...boring her life had been without the Doctor in it. How empty and meaningless it all was.

Rose would stay.

"Then what're you waiting for?" The Doctor and Rose continued to stare at each other.

Finally the Doctor's shell cracked, "I could save the world but lose you."

They continued to stare at each other. After a few tense moments Rose gave him a small smile.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor." Harriet stepped forward, "It's mine."

"_Who the hell are you?_" Jackie's angry voice burst through.

"Harriet Jones, Mp for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

* * *

**A/N: Did you hear the news? The terrible terrible news?**

**Matt Smith is leaving Doctor who. His last episode will be the christmas special this year. I'm actually really sad. I heard rumors all year about him leaving, but I thought they were groundless.**

**I pray that the new Doctor will be awesome. I have absolutely no idea how they will pick, but honestly I hope they go for a relatively unknown face.**

**Review and let me known your thoughts on Matt Smith leaving? Will you cry? I know I will.**

**Until next time,**

**-Ash**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Missile**

_"It's Impossible!"_

_"How Impossible?"_

_"Two minutes"_

_-The Doctor & River Song_

* * *

Amy couldn't help but grin. Harriet knew what she was doing. This had absolutely nothing to do with elected power.

Harriet had seen the hesitation in the Doctor's eyes, and she had stepped forward. Now, Rose's life wasn't in the Doctor's Hands, it was in Harriet's.

She had just taken full responsibility for their fates.

The Doctor grinned.

Rose jumped onto the table, leaning across as the Doctor grabbed the briefcase holding the security protocols, "How do we get out?"

The Doctor opened it. "We don't. We stay here." He flipped through the security protocols until he found what he was looking for.

Amy frowned, "What is that?" She asked, looking at the file he was flipping through.

"Information on missiles in the area," He muttered.

Amy saw realization on Harriet and Rose's face, the same that must be on hers. She winced.

The Doctor went over to the phone and started to instruct Mickey on how to hack into the Royal Navy.

"Use the Buffalo password, it overrides everything." He finished, still flipping through the protocols.

There was a pause on the line and then, "_...We're in. Here it is, uh...H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth._"

"Right, we need to select a missile." The Doctor calmly informed him.

"_We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defense codes._" Mickey argued.

The Doctor shook his head despite the fact that Mickey couldn't see him, "We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"_...Sub Harpoon, UGM-84A._"

"That's the one." The Doctor urged, "Select." There was no response from Mickey and the Doctor frowned, "Ready for this?"

There was a pause on the other line, "Y_eah."_

The Doctor stood up, straightening out looking down at the phone, "Mickey the Idiot. The world is your hands...Fire."

Then silence.

Amy frowned, staring at the Doctor who was looking at the table in resignation. Now what? We're they just supposed to wait for death?

"How solid are these?" Harriet ran up to the metal shudders.

The Doctor grimace, "Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big."

Rose stood up, determined, "Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die. We're gonna ride this out." She opened the cupboard door. "It's like what they say about Earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe. Now this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on!"

Harriet and Amy ran over to help her, but the Doctor stayed at the table, watching them curiously.

"Oh if this works Rose, I'm going to kiss you!" Amy grinned, only half-joking. She turned to look at the Doctor, "Come on then! Help us! You can kiss her too if you want."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and ran over to help them.

"_It's on Radar. Counter defense 556_!" Mickey's voice came over the Phone.

The Doctor ran back over to the phone, "Stop them intercepting it!"

"_I'm doing it now._"

"Good Boy!" The Doctor grinned

"_556 neutralised._"

The Doctor unplugged the Phone from the intercom system and brought it over to the three women who had finished clearing the cupboard.

All around them alarms blared as the rest of downing street became aware of the situation around them. Amy just prayed that none of the Slitheen would figure out their plan and evacuate.

A gunshot rang outside followed by panicked screams, but they ignored all of this as they all huddled into the cupboard.

"Nice knowing you three." Harriet smiled at the three, still chipper as ever.

Amy smiled at her and gripped her hand into Harriet's and the Doctors

Harriet gripped her hand tightly and closed her eyes, "Hannibal!"

They braced themselves.

Then the missile hit.

Amy screamed as top of the cupboard was ripped to shred, and a burst of heat hit her in the face. She was certain that her eyebrows had been singed as a ball of flames flew overtop of them followed quickly by smoke, ash and the smell of fire that had her coughing. She held her breath, trying to stop the ash from going into her lungs.

The entire cupboard jolted back and forth like an earthquake. What felt like forveer was only about 30 seconds as the room rocked back and forth. Amy's head snapped back and hit the wall, probably resulting in a good-sized knot.

Then it was over.

Amy opened one eye and looked around. She had managed to stay by the cupboard, but the other three were sprawled on the floor.

It was only then that she realized that it was her that was o her back and the other three were leaning against the wall. The entire cupboard had fallen over when the missile hit.

They had made it.

"There you go." The Doctor reached down and grabbed her, hauling her to her feet, Amy groaned, checking the back of her head. When she brought her hand back ground there was blood. The Doctor quickly check her head, "You'll be fine." He assured her, "Just a cut."

Amy could still hear the sound of the alarm blaring from whatever was left of the building.

The Doctor pushed the door to the room down and they crawled out. The metal walls of the cabinet room were still somewhat in tact.

"Made in Britain." Harriet grinned widely, looking at the smoking ruins of Downing street.

"We just bombed Downing Street." Amy chuckled to herself.

One of the soldiers from earlier came forward, "Are you alright."

Harriet flashed her ID card, "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The Solider hurried away. The Doctor stared at Harriet with a new light. Amy smirked, He's figured it out.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." Harriet turned back to them in horror, "Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Well maybe you should have a go." The Doctor suggested, and Amy smacked his arm still smiling.

"Me?" She laughed, "I'm only a backbencher."

"I'd vote for ya!" Rose told her, seriously.

"Me to." Amy laughed at the look on the women's face.

"Now, Don't be silly."

But the three of them just exchanged looks.

"Look, I'd better go and see if I can help," Harriet turned and climbed over the rubble towards the crowd of people gathering. The Doctor beamed. "Hang on! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

Amy, Rose, and the Doctor started to walk together through the rubble.

"I though I knew that name." The Doctor mused as they slowly followed her, keeping their distance.

"I could have just told you." Amy sighed.

"Where's the fun in that? Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the Architect of Britain's Golden Age."

Amy frowned. She hadn't been in office for three terms. She had barely been in power a year before she had a complete mental breakdown.

What had happened to Harriet Jones?

She didn't raise her suspicions though. They were to busy celebrating their victory.

"Rose you should probably call your mother." Amy told her. Rose gasped, and pulled the phone from the Doctor, relieved to find that it still worked, and dialed quickly, walking away.

The Doctor stood there with Amy. They were silent, waiting for Rose to come back.

"You said the next two Prime Ministers went insane." The Doctor remembered "What did you mean?"

Amy debating telling him 'Spoilers', just because she could.

Bit instead she just sighed, "I don't know. Not even a year after she was elected Harriet Jones had a mental breakdown. A vote of no confidence."

The Doctor nodded, but her eyebrows were furrowed in either confusion or concentration. "And the next?"

"He was just a proper weirdo." Amy snorted, "But you know. Spoilers." Okay, so she did do it after all. The temptation was too good.

He just shook his head, a small smile on her face, then he turned to watch Rose talk.

Amy gave him a soft smile, "You like her."

He gave her a weird look, "Course I do. I wouldn't travel with her if I didn't."

"No I mean," Amy paused, "You _like_ like her."

He raised both of eyebrows, and turned to look at her, "_Like_ like?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Yeah, you do." Amy insisted, but the Doctor just shook his head.

"I'm not talking about this." He walked away from Amy who just huffed, and followed him.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Amy leaned back against one of the coral pillars, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I thought we did already?" She responded, trying to stop the panic from entering her voice, "I know you don't trust me cause I'm from the future an-"

"I don't care about that." He interrupted, rolling his eyes, "I'm a _time traveller_, Amy. Don't flatter yourself." She blushed.

She dropped her eyes to the floor, keeping her voice light, "Then what is it?"

He walked past her and started up the TARDIS. Amy like to think it was because they were going to pick up Rose, but she also figured it had something to do with not wanting her to escape.

"Do you remember when I brought you and Rose to the year 5 Billion?" He looked up at her.

Amy just snorted, "Seeing as it was only a few days ago, yes."

He nodded, "And do you remember what happened to Rose?"

Amy stared at him blankly, "She got locked in a room with a descending sun filter?" She guessed, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"No," He turned his gaze back on her, "She panicked. Because humans always panic. I've had companions before. They always panic. Before a crisis, after, sometimes while it's happening. But they _always_ do. Culture Shock."

Amy gulped. Her acting hadn't been as good as she thought it would be. But he was right. When the Doctor had come back for her she had freaked. Locking him against a car. And later she had babbled and bombarded him with questions until she was red in the face.

His eyes narrowed, "But not you, I've been to 2020. And aliens are a bit more well-known then, but we travelled to the year _Five __billion_ and you didn't even bat an eyelash."

Amy shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really know wh-"

"Just answer this question." he took in a deep breath as if preparing himself, "Do you know me...in the future."

If Amy had water in her mouth it would was sprayed all over the place. How on Earth had he figured that out? She spent so much time picking up the messes he left behind him she forgot the man was a genius.

Either that or she was just a crap actor.

"Er- Why would you think that?" She asked, not confirming nor denying.

The Doctor scoffed, "Don't insult my intelligence, Amy. While you were plently upset about being forced back in time, the time travel itself doesn't phase you. You seem to know me much better than I honestly feel comfortable with. That also coupled with the fact-" He padded the control panel, "The TARDIS already had a room prepared for you."

"She...she did?" Amy blinked, confused, "But I haven't-"

"I didn't tell you about it, no." The Doctor shook his head, "I went to build Rose and you your own bedroom and there it was, like it had always been there. The TARDIS recognizes you."

Amy bit her lip. She wasn't entirely sure how that was possible. The TARDIS hadn't actually met her yet. But the Doctor always treated the TARDIS like it was separate from the normal flow of time, so who knows.

"Now, I'll ask you again." The Doctor looked at her semi-threateningly, "In the future, do you know me."

"Er-No?" Amy winced. That was now officially the worst lie she'd ever told in her entire life. But there was no point in lying. The TARDIS had given her away.

She narrowed her eyes at the console. _Traitor._

She could almost hear the TARDIS laughing at her in return.

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments. Amy winced, This is it. He was going to throw her off the TARDIS and she would have to find her own way to Rory.

But to her surprise, He just laughed.

"Alright then, off we go!"

Amy's mouth dropped, "What?" She asked him. He turned and gave her a questioning look. She scoffed, "I mean come on, even I didn't believe that!"

"But you lied," The Doctor said, looking at her, "You could've said yes. Saved all the trouble of me having to learn to trust you. But you didn't."

"Well yeah...I can just_ tell_ you something like that!"

"Exactly!" He grinned, "You didn't tell me about my future, even when I asked. "

Amy shook her head, still not knowing where they went from here. "But... you don't want to know about your future?"

"No. Where's the fun in that!" He laughed, "Spoilers!"

Amy just shook her head, but at the same time a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. He knew now. She was from the future and she knew him. It wasn't everything. But it was enough.

And he was letting her stay.

A cold thought gripped her, "Don't tell Rose though," She quickly added.

The Doctor paused, considering her request but Amy was adamant. The last thing she needed was to explain where Rose had gone in the future. Something which Amy didn't know.

Sometime in the next 5 years Rose Tyler vanished from the Doctor's life.

The Doctor picked up a phone and dialed,"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go...You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?"

Amy laughed outright at that. The Doctor ignored her, looking at the view screen as he set the controls on the TARDIS

"Like I said, couple of hours...I've just got to send out this dispersal..." He pressed a button on the console, "There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up...Good! Put her on a slow hear and let her simmer."

What? Amy gave him a weird look.

"I don't do that...Tough! I've got better things to do...Not to me it isn't...Well she's not mine...Well, you can stay there is you want!...But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula. Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it an then ride the shock wave all the way out - hurtle right across the sky and end up...anywhere."

Amy grinned, anyway sounded great.

Maybe they could try another hit on Rory.

She froze. She hadn't thought about Rory once this entire day. What he would have thought if she's died? What would have even happened to him, being on the other end of the elastic Time Band? Would he have been stuck in that other time, or would he snap back to 1938, or would he die to?

The last option made her heart stop. What if he_ had_ died? He had died before, but this time, It would be her fault.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked her as she stared at the ground. Quickly she looked up, her cheeks in case any tears had fallen

"Fine. I'm fine." She tried to regain her composure, "Look, I'm just gonna go have a shower." He nodded.

"Keep walking until you find your bedroom...your proper bedroom."

Amy tried to ignore his concerned look was she walked away. It reminded her to much of home.

* * *

Freshly showered she walked out of the TARDIS to see a kid scrubbing the side where she could see the words BAD WOLF had been spray painted. She couldn't help but snort.

It was night out now, in the distance dogs were barking and She could hear a party going on in one of the flats. Everything was back to normal.

The kid finished scrubbing and the Doctor glared at him, "Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll 'ave yeah. Now beat it!"

Amy laughed.

He looked at her and he grinned, "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." She nodded. So they were going to go with the, 'we never talk about it ever again' approach. She could live with that.

Mickey was reading the newspaper on the bin beside them, and they walked over to him, "I just went down the shop. And I was thinking you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is."

He held up the newspaper with the Headline ALIEN HOAX?

Amy grinned. The Doctor looked at her, "Looks like nothing changed after all."

Amy's smile faltered. She had been worried that her being her might change thing, but apparently not. Her being here had no bearing on the works of the universe.

That was a bit humbling.

"How could they do that?" Mickey seemed shocked, "They saw it!"

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face - nope! Can't see it! There's a scientific explanation for that. You're_ thick_."

"Oh, thanks!" Amy smacked his arm fondly.

Mickey just laughed, "We're just idiots"

"Well...not all of you." The Doctor gave Mickey an appraising look.

He looked surprised, "Yeah?"

"Present for you, Mickey." He handed him a disc, "That's a virus. Put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"'Cos you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me." He gave Amy a side glance, which she just responded with a grin.

"I didn't_ follow_ you." She laughed, "You two just loved pizza as much as me. Luck."

"How could you say that -" Mickey spoke up, "And then take her with you." He pointed to the side where Rose was walking up with her mother.

"You could look after her. Come with us." The Doctor suggested.

Amy looked at him surprised, "That's a bit domestic, isn't it?" He ignored her, staring at Mickey for an answer.

"I can't." He shook his head, "This life of yours...it's just to much, I...I couldn't do it." He looked over at Rose once more, "Don't tell her I said that."

Amy smiled and pretended to zip her mouth shut. Mickey in so many ways reminded her of Rory. And it made her sad that he was going to get his heart broken by the blond human named Rose.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie was pleading with Rose to stay.

"I'm not leave 'cos of you." Rose assured her, "I'm traveling, that's all. And then I'll come back!"

"But it's not safe!"

"Mum...if you saw it out there...you'd never stay home." She looked at the Doctor wistfully, and pulled the backpack off her shoulders.

"Got enough stuff?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Last time I stepped int here, it was spur of the moment." She threw the bag into the Doctors arms, "How I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Hah!"

Amy couldn't help but notice the Doctor wasn't upset in the slightest about being, stuck, with her.

Rose turned to Mickey, "Come with us. There's plenty of room!"

Mickey gestured to the doctor, who immediately changed his demeanor, "No chance, He's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board."

"We'd be dead without him!" Rose argued.

"My decision is final."

Rose rolled her eyes, turning back to Mickey. Amy and The Doctor winked at him from behind her.

"Sorry," Rose muttered to Mickey, who smiled.

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Rose quickly, before pulling back, "Good luck then."

Jackie rounded on the Doctor and Amy, who took a step back, not wanted to get slapped again. "You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you and this one." Amy mouthed the words 'this one' to herself in distaste, "And she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?"

The Doctor just stared there, hugging Rose's backpack. Amy knew this was a concern of his. He knew her greatest fear, now she knew his.

Also he was a bit terrified of Rose's mother.

"Mum.." Jackie turned to look at Rose, "You're forgetting - it's a time machine. I could do traveling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of universe and by the time I get back, yeah - ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds." She put a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder, "So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Yeah?"

Amy smiled sadly at Rose. 'Ten second's sounded suspiciously like 'five minutes' to her. We'll be back in five minutes.

And as they walked back into the TARDIS and closed the door behind them, Amy realized she's not the only person in the universe who waited.

* * *

**A/N: Have you guys seen the new Hobbit Trailer. It was beautiful. I'm far to excited for that movie.**

**Also in movie news, Karen Gillan is going to be in Guardians of the Galaxy as a new Villain From what I've read she's going to be a character called 'Angela' created by Neil Gaiman who is actually set to be released to the marvel universe later this year. She's kind of a pirate/Bounty hunter type so I think she'll be brilliant. So excited for that movie.**

**What is it with DW actors and being villains in movies? Tennant in Harry Potter, Eccleston in Thor, and now Gillan. Is Smith a villan type in 'How to Catch a Monster'? I'm not sure about that...**

**I'm not sure how long it will be before I get the first chapter of Dalek up. I need to rewrite the last part of the episode because i messed it up first go around. Amy is not going to have a good time in that episode. I don't know why I like beating around Amy as much as I do. **

**Anyways, Until next time, **

**-Ash**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Doctor Who.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Utah**

_"Have you tried following the signal back and talking to them?...He asked the Daleks..." - The Doctor._

* * *

For Amy, traveling with _this_ Doctor wasn't really that much different then it had been with _her_ Doctor. The Universe was so big that they never went anywhere she had been before or ran into any other aliens she had met before.

And everything was going...smoothly.

Which is why she was worried.

Nothing _ever_ went this smooth with the Doctor she knew. Normally they'd run into trouble, or rather the _Doctor_ would run into trouble and they'd be running for their lives.

Which is why, two weeks after London, Amy was waiting for the ball to drop.

And when the TARDIS was yanked off course roughly and landed harshly, Amy knew it had dropped, and hard.

"What was that?" Amy groaned, rubbing her arm which had been bruised by the rough landing. The Doctor walked over to the door and Rose quickly followed them as they excited the TARDIS.

"Don't know." He stepped out of the TARDIS, walking to the right, "Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course..."

Amy looked around the room. It was dark but there were a few lights on creating reflections on some glass that was nearby. Amy curiously walked up to one. It was a...display case?

"Where are we?" Rose asked, following after the Doctor instead of investigating what was all around them.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor listed off.

Amy stopped. Her heart freezing. Utah? They were in _Utah_?

They couldn't be in Utah. This was a very very bad place to be. She could feel a cold sweat gather and she swallowed nervously.

"Amy?" Rose turned looking at her, "You okay?"

She shook herself. It had to be a coincidence. That's it.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." She croaked, then cleared her throat, "When are we?" Not 2011, not 2011, not 2011...

"2012." He answered, and Amy let out a huge breath of relief. One year ago half a mile up the Doctor had died.

It wouldn't exactly be good for the Doctor to learn about that now.

"God, that's so close," Rose chuckled, shaking her head in wonder, "So I should be...twenty six."

"I'm Twenty Three now" Amy pointed out, "I'm actually younger than you."

"That's so weird." Rose gave her a strange look.

The Doctor ignored them both, feeling along the wall until he found what he was looking for. He flicked a switch on and a low buzzing filled the air as the light flared to life.

"Blimey!" Rose gasped, "It's a great big museum!"

She was right. Just to their right was a long hall with more of the display cases on either side of them. She recognized some of the items. Weapons and parts of space crafts that she'd seen before.

She could also see parallel halls that went on for a while. There must be hundreds of exhibits down here.

The Doctor frowned as they walked down, looking at some of the exhibits, "An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust...that's the mileometer from the Roswell spaceship."

Amy held up a hand, stopping and studying the circular disk shaped thing, "Okay, are you joking? Roswell?"

But the Doctor wasn't paying attention, him and Rose were both looking at another exhibit, which excited Rose because she knew what it was.

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" He announced, between shocked and proud that she'd identified it, "That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed!"

"Ah! Look at You." The Doctor praised, staring at another display case in awe. Amy looked over to it and sucked in a breath. Oh she knew these alright. Cyberhead. Head of Cyberman. Last time she'd seen one of these it had tried to eat her. Literally.

This one, however, was a bit...Disco.

"What is it?" Rose studied the head curiously.

"An old friend of mine...well, _enemy_." The Doctor sounded wistful, "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." He muttered that last bit mostly to himself.

"Is that what the signals coming from?" Rose asked,

"God, I hope not." Amy muttered, ignoring the sharp glance from the Doctor.

He turned back to Rose, "Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out...calling for help."

He reached forward, tapping the glass slightly.

And immediately an alarm went off.

"And here we go," Amy glared at him, raising her hands as dozens of armed men ran into the room, "You_ had_ to touch it!"

Rose looked at him worried, "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose whispered. Amy shook her head. This signal better be freaking worth it.

* * *

They were all escorted by the guards into what looked like an office. Very modern looking with lots of hard angles and gadgets. Sitting at the desk was a very bored looking man with a portrait of himself right behind him.

Amy ran this man through her knowledge of future leaders but nothing came to mind.

Standing beside him was younger man with a black shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbow. He had the whole...dark mysterious thing going on with heavy-set eyebrows and dark eyes. But he was very...pretty.

Amy hated the pretty ones.

The young man was holding up something alien to the older man, "We paid $800,000 for it."

Amy raised an eyebrow. So he was British. Interesting.

"What does it do?" The older man in the desk ask with a very rough and obvious American accent.

The kid hesitated, then continued nervously, "Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel..."

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor cut in over the pretty boy

"Shut it!" The blond women who had escorted them there glared with an air of superiority.

The Doctor spared her a glance, trying to convey total innocence, before turning back to the American Man, "Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" The kid asked curiously.

"No. Just looks silly." He reached out to take the artifact, and the soldiers standing guard clicked the safety catch warningly.

The Doctor turned to the American, who held up his hand to the soldiers and then stood up slowly, offering the object out for the Doctor to take.

The Doctor grabbed it gently, "You just need to be...delicate." He ran his finger over the Alien artifact, and it started to make a soft note. Different ways to move made different sound.

"It's a musical instrument." The American looked impressed.

The Doctor nodded, looking at it almost fondly, "And it's a long way from home".

The American stood up, "Here, let me." He grabbed the Alien device from the Doctor, who turned to Amy raising his eyebrows. Amy just shrugged.

"I did say delicate," the Doctor spoke, a bit condescending after the American failed on the first try "Reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision."

But to the Doctor's surprise, the discordant trilling quickly turned into a quiet note very similar to the one the Doctor produced.

"Very good," The Doctor praised, "Quite the expert."

"As are you," The American said, throwing the alien instrument over his shoulder and onto the floor. Amy winced as it landed. "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor was no long eyeing the American with praise, but now held a disdainful look on his face, "I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know." The American scoffed and Amy raised her eyebrow to join the Doctor, "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in my mistake?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in?" The American moved around the desk, to stand in front of the Doctor, "53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices." He eyed Rose and Amy up and down. Amy was starting to regret choosing today to return to her mini skirt days and she pulled it down a bit more. "Quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty."

"_They're_ gonna smack you if you keep it up." Rose hissed, glaring at him.

"She's English too!" The American chuckled, then turned to the Kid, "Hey, Little Ford Fauntleroy - got you a girlfriend. And what about you?" He looked at Amy, "You English?"

"Scottish." Amy snapped, not liking the way the man was looking at her.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Stattan." The Kid introduced. The name sounded slightly familiar to Amy. She might have heard about him on the news once or twice. But she still didn't have much of idea of what he was about.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked snidely.

"Mr Van Statten owns the internet." The kid explained.

Amy snorted loudly at that. Okay, she had _lived_ in this time. Nobody _owned_ the internet.

"Don't be stupid. Nobody owns the internet." Rose voiced the same thoughts in Amy's head.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" He winked and Amy's need to hit him increased.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor sounded increasingly irritated.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you."

"Oh please," Amy scoffed, "You captured him because you had bigger _guns_ not bigger _brains_..._Americans_." She shook her head, but Van Statten just laughed.

"Feisty, I like you."

Amy held up her left hand flashing her wedding ring, "Yeah and I'm married. Back off."

"_Okay_." The Doctor put a hand on her arm, "Amy, deep breaths."

"What were you doing down next to the cage?" Van Statten demanded, suddenly all business.

The Doctor turned his head to The American, glaring, "You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen." The billionaire explained. Amy had no doubt that this...specimen, was the thing sending out the signal the TARDIS locked onto.

"And what's that?" The Doctor seemed caught between anger and genuine curiosity.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey," Rose squeaked, "You can smell the testosterone." Amy let a quick panicked laugh. Great, it was just one pissing contest after another with the Doctor.

"Goddard!" Van Statten snapped to the blond women behind them, "Inform the cage. We're heading down." The Girl nodded, and the American turned to the British Kid, "You - English. Look after these lovely girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you - Doctor with no name..." He walked over to the lift, "Come and see my pet."

**_thisisalinebreakcausetheeditorisntworkingagainandi hadtomakedueiknowthisisreallyannoyingbutuntilthesi tefixestheditorsothelinebreakswork_**

Amy wasn't happy to be separated from the Doctor and whined about being left out of 'Show and Tell' all the way to the British Kids 'Office'. The Kid showed Rose around, looking like a lost little puppy dog as he tried to impress her with various things she didn't understand.

Amy just stood by the door, waiting for the Doctor to finish so they could, hopefully, make an escape. She didn't want to stay here any longer then necessary.

The Kid was showing Rose a piece of scrap metal and it looked like he was going to have an aneurism he was so excited. Rose seemed a little overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, but at the same time seemed to enjoy his company.

And Amy couldn't figure out why she didn't like it.

She figured it had something to do with the love-sick glances the Doctor had showered her with for weeks. But then again, Amy knew the Doctor was married to her Daughter, so in all reality she should be _upset_ that he was enamoured with Rose. But she wasn't.

Because he really deserved to have someone in his life. It would be another 200 or so years until he married River. Rose would be long dead by then. He needed someone to put him back together after the war.

But right now, that_ someone_ was flirting with an annoying English brainiac.

Amy peer down further into the room which had more unidentified artifacts.

"Hey kid!" She yelled, "Can I go over here?"

But either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. He was showing Rose something, looking at her with excite eyes and waiting for her respond.

Amy just cringed her nose, "So...yes?" She guessed and wandered back.

There were more things back here. Some things covered in dust. Some things sparkling new and even some things that Amy recognized.

She grinned as she picked up a small computer similar to one that she'd seen River use once or twice. She tried to turn it on but nothing happened, dead probably.

Further down she found something else. It looked like a sword handle and she frowned. She had seen one of these before. The Headless Monks used them. How had it gotten to Earth.

Probably brought here when the Silence ruled she thought bitterly, carefully dropping the handle back down.

She continued down until she found something that caught her eyes.

It was a sphere, three of them actually. Large, but small enough that to filled her hand. All around it where notes and papers all about it. She bounced the sphere in her hand staring at it.

She'd seen one of these before. But where?

She grabbed one of the papers, curious.

_Mr. Van Statten wanted these identified immediately. They came from the cage. They're made of some sot of metal unknown to earth. Unsure of purpose, warrants further study._

Amy frowned a bit, lowering the paper. She was sure that she'd seen this before.

"Hey, kid!" She called, walking back to where Rose and the Kid had been standing. "What's in the cage? And what-" She froze.

They were gone.

"Rose?" Amy asked, looking around. She wandered up to the desk where they had been earlier and looked around. She peeked her head out of the door and down the hall, "Rose?"

But there was no sign of the blond girl. She had just...left.

"Great." She muttered. "Guess I'll jut wait for the Doctor."

She wandered over to the chair and sat down, looking at the computer screen with interest.

There were cameras on the screen, or rather the live feed. She looked around with a slight smirk. There was nobody in sight.

Seem's the kid wasn't as goody-goody as she'd thought.

Leaning forwards she looked at the various screens. Maybe she'd be able to find where Rose went.

She scanned over each screen getting more and more frustrated. There was no sign of Rose on any of the camera's. She noted with annoyance that there weren't any camera's in the elevator nor the washrooms.

A small screen at the bottom drew her attention. _The Cage_.

Isn't that where the Doctor went? And where the mysterious sphere's came from. Curious she clicked on the camera and the live view of the cage sprung forth.

She gasp and stiffened staring at the screen. The Bronze ball in her hand loosened and fell to the floor with a loud bang, where it rolled away.

A Dalek? There was a _Dalek_ in Utah. There was a Dalek in Utah, on _Earth!_ This was very bad. Very very bad.

She had to warn the Doctor.

She frantically scanned over the rest of the security footage, searching for the Doctor. He had been taken down to the cage, but there was no sight of him.

She looked back to the screen with the Dalek. It was making a high-pitched noise that might have been screaming.

There was another man in the room and she bit her lip nervously. Why hadn't the Dalek killed him?

She shook her head. The Doctor had gone down to the Cage, she should go find him.

Looking through the computer she found a schematic and grinned.

"Thank you kid." She chuckled. Obviously he hadn't thought she'd use his carelessness to her benefit. So much for child genius.

She memorized the path and quickly shut down the computer and ran to the door.

Only to run face first into a security guard which had wandered into the room. Amy cursed her luck. She looked up at the man trying not to hate him to much, he was probably just doing his job.

"Miss?" The Guard steadied her, "What are you doing here?"

Amy stared at the man, "I was_ brought_ here. By the kid." She explained.

The man paused and looked around questioningly, "Adam?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "This is his office, yes?" She shifted nervously, she really needed to go find the Doctor now.

The man frowned, "The kid isn't here."

Amy held back an aggravated groan, "Yes, I can see that, Sherlock."

"Look, Ma'am, do you have clearance to be down here?"

Amy stared at him, mouth hanging open, "No. I don't."

The security man just at her uncomfortably, "I'm sorry miss, I'm going to have to take you to the brig."

"The bri- What the hell is this? Star trek?" Amy snapped, "Look, I need to find the Doctor, he was with Van Statten? Name ring any bells. What are you doing with those handcuffs?"

The man flinched, "Sorry Miss."

Then he grabbed Amy, twisting her around while snapping the cuffs behind her back.

Amy could feel the panic rising, "No, No, No." She tried o pull away, "Please, let me go. I have to find the Doctor."

"Sorry, Miss. You need to come with me."

"Where were you five seconds ago when Blondie and her sidekick ran past here?" She snapped as he struggled to get the cuff on her second wrist

"Adam has clearance, he could pass." The man explained, "You don't. So I have to take you into custody until further notice."

Amy winced at the pain, "Look! You have clearance right? I need you to take me to the Doctor! He's in danger."

"Everything is under control Miss."

"Okay one, I'm married! Enough with the 'Miss'. And two, everything is not under control because you have a _Dalek_ caged up down there!" She could feel more panic crawl up her throat. If she didn't act soon she was going to be locked up while a Dalek rampaged.

"You know its name?" The Guard sounded surprised, "I'm going to have to take you to Mr. Van Statten for questioning."

"No, no, no, no, no," Amy tried to shake him off, "Take me downstairs please! My friend, She's only 19, It's gonna kill her!'

"Okay, Ma'am. Calm down!" The Solider tried to keep her still. Amy sighed. Struggling wasn't doing much, she figured at some point she's be able to knock him out and make a run for it.

"If the Dalek hasn't kill you already it's only because it _can't,_" She calmly explained, "But they can repair themselves. So It might just be patience. Or a trap. We followed a signal here. From the Dalek. It could be a trap. I have to warn the Doctor."

"How do you know so much?" The man asked.

Amy groaned, "I'm so done with soldiers right now, please, take me to see my friends!"

"I can't, I have to take you in for questioning." The Solider motioned for her to move forward.

Amy winced as he prodded her forward with his gun. She walked, trying to figure out how to get out of this. She had some experience with swords...sort of. But her hands were tied behind her back.

The gun was lowered after a few seconds when the guard decided she wasn't a threat. This was his mistake.

Amy stopped suddenly and the guard bumped into her. Taking her chanced she whipped her head back, hitting the guard in the head and he stumbled back.

Whipped around she kicked him in the stomach, sending him falling back onto the ground where he smacked his head and passed out. Ten years of traveling with the Doctor had taught her a few things.

"Nice!" She grinned. But that grin soon faded, "Oh, no."

The keys which unlocked her Handcuffs, had fallen out of his hands and under the same shelf he'd hit his head on.

"Shit." She whispered. Groaning she lowered her body to the floor. They keys were pretty far underneath, no way was she going to be able to reach them. Especially with her hands behind her back

She tried to see if she could squeeze her hands out of the handcuffs, but they were extremely tight.

She gave one last look to the conscious security guard, feeling slightly guilty. He had been pretty nice, for a security guard.

But Amy had worse problems right now. She shifted her hands one more into a slightly more flexible position and then ran out of the office and down the hall.

She was just going to have to make due.

**A/N: Hello my people. Sorry for the wait. I actually had to rewrite half this chapter. I'm probably going to be rewriting a lot of this episode because I don't know what I was smoking when I wrote it the first time. So it might be a bit of a wait between chapters for this bit.**

**I don't think I have anything to rant about in this chapter guys. There hasn't been much new Doctor Who information out recently. The new hobbit trailer came out with Cumbersmaug which was amazing. But besides that nothing super interesting.**

**If I wrong and I missed something on my adventures of internet feel free to inform me. I''m kind of a TV/movie news junkie.**

**Please Read/Review to let me know your thoughts/opinions etc etc. You know the drill.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ash**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow I updated. Look at that. Yeah I didn't have much of an excuse here. I haven't been writing anything lately, and now I feel like I have to.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor who or any characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Cage**

_You — are — my — enemy! — and I am yours! You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you. Time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks! - The Doctor_

* * *

She had only just reached the bottom level of the complex when the Alarms started to blare.

"Oh, great." She muttered, but was inwardly panicking.

She ran towards the cage, praying that her memory of the maps was correct and that the Doctor was down here. She also prayed that he hadn't done anything stupid, which judging by the blaring alarms was wishful thinking.

She turned a corner and yelped as she almost ran face first into Rose.

"Rose?" Amy gasped, breathing heavily, "What are you doing here? We need to-"

But her sentence was cut off by a screaming.

Amy glanced behind her to see the Kid, Adam accompanied by another solider who was screaming for backup into his radio.

"Rose!" Amy continued fearfully, "It's a _Dalek_! We need to leave!"

"Amy, why are you handcuffed?" Rose asked confused, "And what's a Dalek?"

Amy glared at Adam,"_Wonder bread_ here left me behind and the guard wouldn't let me come down."

The Kid blushed, looking abashed, but they were distracted from further argument from the Doctor's voice coming over the Intercom.

"_You've got to keep it in that cell!_" The Doctor ordered, his face appearing on a nearby screen.

Rose pushed away and ran up to the computer, "Doctor, It's all my fault!"

Amy interrupted her, standing next to her. At the moment it didn't matter how the Dalek had gotten free, "Doctor, There's no way."

"I've sealed the compartment," The Solider defended, "It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations!"

"Oh, please." Amy scoffed.

"_Amy's right. The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat!_"

Amy and Rose were pulled back behind them as the controls for the cage started to whirl sporadically. The two solider, one man and one women, both pointed hair hand guns at the door.

Amy wanted to ask one of them to unlock her cuffs, but it didn't really seem like a good time.

Slowly she heard the door started to open.

The leader gave the order. "Open fire!"

"It won't work!" Amy yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the guns as they shot at the Dalek. She winced as she watched the bullets either vanish before contact or just ricochet off the metal casing. It was useless, the only thing the guns would do was piss it off.

As for the Dalek itself, it looked like the ones Amy had seen, a bit smaller perhaps. It was damaged pretty badly. Scorch marks and rust all over its body. Several of the bronze spheres were missing, now stored in Adam's office.

"_Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed_." Van Statten's voice came over the speaker, but everyone ignored him.

"_Rose get out of there!_" The Doctor's panicked voice cried.

Amy felt annoyance bubble to the surface, "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll just stay here. _Handcuffed_."

But there was no response from the Doctor. She huffed and continued to stand awkwardly behind the soldiers.

She didn't like this. Usually she'd he there, ready to pull Rose out of the way if she should have to, but at this rate Rose would be the one pulling her ass out of the fire.

As usual, the bullets weren't having any kind of effect on it.

The Dalek approached and Amy stepped back, watching it's gun arm nervously. But instead of killing them the Dalek's eyestalk turned and focussed on the computer they'd just been talking to the Doctor over.

The man made use of this distraction and turned to the woman.

"De Maggio! Take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?"

The women nodded, them motion to Amy, Rose and Adam, "You three - with me."

They followed her as they ran away from the Dalek. Amy tried to keep up but quickly fell behind. Three times she tripped over her own feet and nearly found herself on the floor.

"Careful." Rose helped her up. Amy nodded her thanks.

Behind them the Dalek screamed and the lights flickered all around them. De Maggio paused and looked around, holding up her weapon.

"What's it doing?" Adam whispered.

Amy shook her head. "Cutting the power, moron. It's not rocket science."

And then just to prove her point, the power went out.

"There goes the lift." Amy groaned, not looking forward to running up stairs with her hands cuffed.

They ran until they came up to a group of solider.

"Civilians!" De Maggio yelled, "Let them through!"

Behind them Amy could hear the man from the cage yelling orders for the men. Amy, Rose, and Adam continued running. Amy scanned the walls and realized that De Maggio was leading them to stairs.

She winced. The women was smart, realizing that the Daleks seemed to need contact with the floors. There was no way she could know that the Daleks could fly.

Amy tried to block out the screaming that came from behind her, followed by the found of guns firing rapidly..

Then after a few seconds the shooting stopped.

Amy felt sick, knowing that every single man they had passed was dead.

"Go on." De Maggio ordered, "Third door on the left." She stayed back to check for survivors but Amy knew she wouldn't find any.

They burst into a stairwell and Amy looked at them with trepidation. If she came out of this without a broken ankle it would be a miracle.

"Stairs! That's more like it!" Rose sighed with relief as they ran up the stairs. "It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

"It's coming!" De Maggio appeared in the doorway, "Get up!" They quickly started to run up the stairs.

Amy kept going, but then stopped when she noticed the others pause.

"What are you doing!" She hissed at them, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Adam grinned, "It's stuck!"

"It's still got a gun, moron." Amy snapped back, but none of them were moving. She slowly walked back down the stairs and stood behind them nervously.

They watched from the banister as the Dalek slowly crawled into the room without a care in the world. It didn't remind Amy of the ones in the Dalek parliament or the Ironsides, or even the ones who had invaded Earth.

No, she was immediately reminded of the Daleks in the asylum. Crazy, only half alive. Straight out of the time war.

Adam smirked at the Dalek, "Great Big Alien Death Machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs."

"You did _not_ just do that!" Amy groaned at him, staring in horror as the Dalek turned its eyepiece on them. "If it doesn't kill you, then I will!"

De Maggio trained her gun on the Dalek, "Now listen to me," Her voice shook with fear, "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr. Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you, and maybe that was wrong, but people have_ died_ and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?"

Amy watched nervously as the Dalek did nothing. "Come one!" She whined, near tears, "Please, we have to go. _Now_."

But De Maggio wouldn't budge, "I demand that you surrender, is that clear?"

"We have to go NOW!" Amy's voice rose to a yell.

For a few seconds nothing happened.

"_...El...ev...ate_."

The Dalek slowly lifted itself off the ground, Amy yelled at them to move, but they could do little but stare at it in shock.

"Oh, my God." Rose gapped.

"MOVE!" Amy finally had enough and kicked Adam hard enough to get his attention. Quickly he grabbed Rose's hand and ran out. Amy turned to look at De Maggio.

"Come on!"

"Go!" She yelled, pointing her gun, "Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back, just run!"

Amy turned and fled, trying to squash the guilt at leaving De Maggio to her death. But at the moment the Doctor had told Rose to get out and she was going to make damn sure that she did just that.

She ran fast, trying to catch up with Rose and Adam, both of which had a head start. But it was harder than it looked. They ran out into a hallway and Amy stumbled turning the corner.

With a scream she fell to the ground.

"AMY!" Rose cried out, ripping her hand from Adams to run back and help her friend. Rose lifted Amy from the ground and pushed her forward. Amy started running again, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

Adam had the biggest head start, running without looking back. Behind them they heard De Maggio's death screams and they ran even faster.

They kept running until they came out into a semi-open area, surrounded by soldiers with guns.

The leader yelled, "Hold your fire!" And they stopped, breathing heavily, "You three, get the hell out of there.

They ran down the center, with soldiers on each side of them. Amy looked around and saw crates of ammo and guns all around them. Some sort of weapons storage?

They could hear the Dalek as it approached and once again Rose and Adam stopped to watch.

"If we get out of this." Amy hissed at Rose, still breathing heavily, "We're going to have a serious talk about when it is and is not okay to stop and watch."

But everybody looked at the Dalek. it had stopped in the doorway as it's eyestalk scanned the room. Amy wasn't sure if it was looking for something or just scanning the surroundings. Probably both.

Finally the eyestalk stopped and the light dimmed as it focused right on the trio.

No wait.

Right on _Rose_.

What did it want with her?

The Body of the Dalek turned and it started towards them

Adam grabbed Rose's hand and tried to move her away, but Rose had noticed the same thing as Amy.

"It was looking at me." Rose furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us." Adam inputted unhelpfully. Rose pulled her hand away.

She shook her head, "I know! But it was looking right at me!"

"So?" Adam looked back at the Dalek, "It's just a sort of...metal eye thing, it's looking all around."

"No, she's right." Amy said around her heavy gasping. Her arms were killing her. Somebody better get these cuffs off her, and soon. "It zoomed right in on her. Ignored everything else..."

The Dalek started to make its way for the door.

"On my mark!" The commander muttered. The Dalek looked up at something, but Amy couldn't tell what it was.

"Open fire!"

Again, the bullets had no effect on it and after a few seconds the Dalek turned and looked at the wall.

No, it was looking at the camera.

The Doctor could see them.

Slowly the Dalek stared to levitate again. It was hovering near the ceiling. It fired it beam at the fire alarm and it started to rain.

"Now would be a good time to go!" Amy suggested. The other two seemed to find that a good idea as well and they quickly pushed a door opened as escaped into another stairwell.

"Fall back! Fall Back!" They heard the muffled voice of the commander, before they screaming started.

Amy tried to ignored it as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

Amy swore that after this the Doctor had better take them to a beach. Or a spa. Something nice, without any troubles or problems or _running._

Amy was being half pulled up the stairs by Rose who was being pulled by Adam. A loud ringing filled the air as Rose's phone started to ring.

"The Doctor!" Amy cried.

With a breathy huff Rose answered it.

"This isn't the best time!" She yelled as they continued to run. They weren't sure how far behind us it was, but the sound of its levitating echoed throughout the stairwell. "Level 49!" Rose yelled into the phone. "Can't you stop them from closing?"

Amy didn't like the sound of that.

"We need to get to level 46!" Rose yelled as they ran faster up the stairs. Amy could hear the Dalek approaching.

They ran, Amy hadn't run like this for so long. She kept going, Up the stair and more and more, until they reached level 46.

With relish, Adam pushed the door open and they were running some more.

"We're nearly there, give us two second!" Ross yelled into the phone, and pumping further.

Amy saw in horror as the bulkhead began to lower and quickly understood why they were running. Not from the Dalek, but towards the next level.

Rose pushed her forward, "Adam help her! Her hands!"

Adam grabbed Amy and pulled her forwards. They were almost there.

"Rose!" Amy called behind her, "Hurry!"

"Come on!" Adam yelled. Amy saw the bulkhead go slow and she dropped and rolled under it. Adam had the same idea.

With the sound of a latch the bulkhead closed.

Amy sighed with relief. They'd made it! She lay there on the floor, catching her breath, then she rolled over to see Adam breathing heavily on the floor.

But there was no Rose.

"Where is she?" Amy demanded, a cold feeling creeping up inside her chest, "Where is Rose!"

"She didn't make it." Adam looked genuinely upset.

Amy couldn't speak as she looked at the closed bulkhead. Rose stuck on the other side. And so was the Dalek.

"No," She cried out, her voice breaking with a sob, "No, Open the door! Open it!"

"I can't!" Adam whispered, "We need to go find the Doctor.

Amy rounded on him angrily, "You listen here kid, she's only 19! You have to open the door. You have to..." She broke down in tears. Rose couldn't die. Not here. She was so young.

Oh, the Doctor was going to be heartbroken.

"Come on," Adam supported a bit of her weight. "I might be able to get the lift working."

Luckily, no matter how much of an ass the kid was he was able to reroute some power to the lift. He pulled her inside and they went up.

Amy could still feel the tears trailing down her face as she thought about Rose. She was so young. God, they were going to have to tell Jackie.

She was going to get slapped again.

"I should have waited." Amy whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"Then you would have died as well," Adam said bluntly, "She told me to get you out, so I did."

Amy winced. That didn't make her feel any better. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she'd never felt so useless. Her friend had died because of how useless she'd been back there.

They lift opened and immediately the Doctor zoomed in on Adam.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind!" He yelled at him. Amy stepped back, even though the words weren't directed at her she felt their bite.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam yelled back indignantly. The Doctor would have continued but the screen in the room sprang to life.

Amy felt a huge smile break out on her face.

"Rose!" Amy yelled, staring in shock at her not-so-dead friend who was standing awkwardly in front of a Dalek.

"_Open the Bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies!_" The Dalek demanded in his raspy metal voice.

The Doctor had a look of utter relief and joy as he looked at the screens. "You're alive!" He gasped, letting out a huge breath of relief.

"_Can't get rid of me_," Rose gave a small smile, but Amy could tell she was absolutely terrified.

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor's voice racked.

"_Open the Bulkhead!_"

"_Don't do it!_" Rose yelled, but Amy knew the Doctor would. He had this nasty habit of doing stupid things for the people he loved.

"_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?_" The Dalek asked and Amy's mouth dropped.

Okay...something wasn't wrong. This Dalek wasn't...right. She could still remember the Doctor telling her about the Daleks.

"_They erase love and replace it with hate._" He'd said. How would a Dalek know anything about love?

The Doctor looked equally stunned, staring at the screen. Van Statten looked at him for direction.

"I killed her once," The Doctor walked over to the screen, "I can't do it again." And he hit the return key, opening the Door,

Amy wasn't sure if she should be happy that Rose was alive and safe, or terrified that the Dalek was free.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, timidly. Not wanted to turn his anger on her. He gave her a look, daring her to argue with him. She just stepped forward, "Do you think you could un-cuff me?"

He gave her a grin, looking relieved that they weren't about to fight like they had in Cardiff. He walked forward and quickly zipped the cuffs with the Sonic and they full off her wrists.

With a groan of relief she brought her hands around to the front, stretching them and rubbing her sore wrists.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her quietly. Amy nodded. Satisfied, he turned back to Van Statten who was glaring at him.

"What do we do now? You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?" Van Satten sounded desperate, but the Doctor just stared at him.

"Kill it when it gets here!" Adam suggested. Amy shook her head.

"Guns won't work," She said, "It's shields are at full. The Eyestalks are bit more vulnerable...but not to the kind of weapons you have."

The Doctor gave her a long look at that. Amy promptly ignored him.

"And all the alien weapons are in the vault." Goddard pointed out, bringing the Doctor's attention to her.

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam admitted sheepishly, blushing at the raised eyebrow Van Statten gave him.

"God Bless the insubordinate." Amy chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT I HAVE SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T CARE.**

**Alright.**

**KAREN GILLAN YOU PERFECT HUMAN BEING. For everyone who wasn't already aware, Karen Gillan shaved her head for her upcoming movie, guardians of the Galaxy. She did it without arguing or copping out or even asking for a bald cap. She get did it.**

**50th trailer released. Can't wait to see it!**

**About all the hate for Moffat cause he doesn't want the trailer to be online, I'm sorry, but is this your first time being on the internet for a comic con? Every panel does this every year, Moffat didn't invent this. It's pretty standard to not want the footage on the internet. Give it a couple weeks or a month and it'll be up.**

**But seriously people. Every panel they say that they'll stop bringing footage if it's leaked. They have to be able to trust the fans who are given this special privilege. And now here they are getting hated on by whiney fans who have entitlement issues.**

**I haven't seen it, but I'm looking forward to the general release. Usually the footage released at comic con isn't the finish product and still needs editing before being released. Let the people do their jobs.**

**Now back to happy fun times! Matt Smith is as adorable as ever. And I never realize just how short JLC is.**

**One year maybe I'll actually make it to a Comic Con. Did any of you go? Did any of you see the Marvel Panel? I think that one made history.**

**Somebody asked me where I get all my info. Um, usual places. Tumblr and IMDB mostly. Nothing special, I just have a lot of free time on my hands.**

**ARIGHT HERE'S THE IMPORTANT STUFF.**

**The next chapter is pretty short. In fact it's really short. I'm kind of ashamed of how short it is. But I had to rewrite it and I had to cut a bunch of stuff because it didn't work with the finale that I already finished. But because it's so (painfully) short It should be out pretty quick.**

**On another note, I just finished writing 'The Christmas Invasion' which racked up an impressive 6 chapters.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be out within the next couple of days.**

**Thank you to everybody who Reviews, Favourites and Alerted by story so far.**

**Please Read and Review any thoughts, feelings, corrections. I love hearing about what you guys think about this story. It really makes my day!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yeah, updating like woah. Also super short chapter. However my chapters might be getting a bit bigger after this. Sort of...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Sunlight**

_Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty? - Dalek Prime Minister_

* * *

"Broken," The Doctor threw one of the weapons from Adams bin to the ground in annoyance, "Broken," throws it aside, "_Hairdryer_." He snorted, throwing it aside. Amy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Mr Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff," Adam explained, nervously as the Doctor shifted through his collection os useless weapons, "And when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

"What, _you_ in a fight? I'd like to see that." The Doctor mumbled as he continued to go through the alien gear.

Adam looked offended, "I could do."

"What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" The Doctor pulled out a large gun, and grinned, shifting it between his hands, "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

"Doctor!" Amy ran up to him, "I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here with the kid." The Doctor ordered..

"Not a chance," She steeled her gaze, "I'm not letting you run off. Besides, you're my ride out of here."

He looked at her sadly, "Amy, I can't guarantee I'll get Rose out, but I can sure as hell make sure you do."

Amy swallowed, the Doctor could die here! In some hole in the ground in _Utah_!

Utah.

Amy suddenly felt a small burst of hope in her chest. The Doctor couldn't die here. What had they told her? Lake Silencio was a fixed point in time. No matter what happened the Doctor, or rather his duplicate, had to be there at that exact moment.

How could be die here?

Amy turned and reached into the bin, grabbing a random weapon. Well if anyone could find a way to die at the wrong time, it would be the Doctor.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "It's out of power."

Amy studied it before pumping it. He was right, but she gripped it anyway, "The Dalek won't know that."

"You're going to bluff a Dalek?" He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

And maybe just a bit of pride.

Amy nodded, not even batting an eyelash, "Damn right I am."

"I could totally Fight my way out!"

Amy rolled her eyes and quickly followed the Doctor out of the room, "Shut up Adam!"

* * *

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could, praying that they would get to the top floor before the Dalek escaped.

And before it killed Rose.

Every time they rounded a corner the Doctor would peak the gun around and then run down the hall. Once or twice they passed a body crumbled aginst the wall, but the Doctor ignored them, continuing on.

When they finally caught up to it Amy gripped her dead weapon tighter, waiting for the Doctor to do whatever it was he needed to get them all the hell out of there.

"Rose!" Amy smiled, her gaze settling on the blond girl, who swung around looking more than a bit dazed and confused.

Rose spun around and her eyes settled on the Doctor, who was pointing his gun at the Dalek with a look of murder on his face.

"Rose, get out of the way." He grimaced, "Now!"

But Rose just gapped at him, "No! 'Cos I won't let you do this!"

"Rose, it's a _Dalek_!" Amy urged her, but Rose just shook her head.

"That thing killed hundreds of people!" The Doctor snapped, agreeing with Amy.

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, "It's not the on pointing the guns at me."

Amy stopped. She twisted her head over to the Doctor and a cold feeling seep into her chest.

How was this any different from Mercy. Where the Doctor had been perfectly willing to sacrifice a man to his death into order to protect everyone in that town. A decision that almost every dingle person, including Rory, had agreed with.

But something that Amy had protested.

But now here she was, pointing the gun along with him.

She lowered the weapon, feeling disgusted with herself. This isn't who the Doctor was. This isn't what he would have wanted. And honestly...Amy wasn't sure the Doctor could handle any more blood on is hands.

Amy walked over to him, placing a hand on his hand, "It's the last of its kind." she told him in a low voice, "If we killed it...it would be genocide."

The Doctor shivered, but gripped his gun tighter, "I've done it before." He whispered, but his voice was shaking, "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my _home_, my _people_...I've got nothing left."

Amy stared from the hatred in the Doctor's eyes and then towards the Doctor and she felt a wrench of hurt in her stomach.

He wasn't aiming a gun at a _Dalek_. He was aiming a gun at everything he hated about _himself_. He was forcing the blame onto the Dalek. Thinking that maybe, if he killed it, then he could be abolished from his sins.

Amy swallowed down a lump in her throat, "You've got us." she reminded him gently.

Rose looked at him pleadingly, "Look at it!"

She stood aside and Amy noticed that the Dalek's armour was open. She had seen a Dalek without its amour before, but she still wrinkled her nose at the deformed blob before her.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor looked between the blob and the ceiling confused.

"It's the sunlight!" Rose replied, "That's all it wants."

"But it can't..." The Doctor's voice shook.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten." Rose added, "It couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into to.'

The Doctor stared at the Dalek, completely lost. Slowly the gun lowered to the floor and Amy couldn't only watch as the weight of everything came crashing down on his shoulder.

"I couldn't..." He swallowed, his eyes tearing up, "I wasn't...Oh, Rose. They're all _dead_."

Amy couldn't help the tears that sprung up to her own eyes. She had heard the Doctor talk about Gallifrey. Sometimes she could get him to talk about the people there...if she was lucky. Borusa, Romana, Koschei. But he would never talk about his family. He'd mentioned a granddaughter once, but that was it.

And not only would be never see any of them again, but he had been the one to kill them.

"_Why do we survive?_"

Amy jumped as the Dalek spoke. It's one eyes swirling around until it focused on them.

The Doctor stared at it intently, "I don't know."

"_I am the last of the Daleks_." It sounded like it was having troubles speaking now.

"You're not even that." The Doctor mused, "Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"_Into what_?" Amy didn't think it was possible for a Dalek to sound scared, but this one sure did.

"Something new." The Doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose questioned him.

He shook his head sadly, "Not for a Dalek."

"_I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness...Rose...give me orders! Order me to die_!" It closed its single eye.

Rose's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head, "I can't do that." She whispered.

"_This is not life. This is sickness._" Amy felt ill that he refereed to the human part of him as a sickness. Rose's face was contorted into pity, "_I shall not be like you! Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!_"

Rose took in a deep breath, "Do it."

"_Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?_"

"Yeah." Rose answered truthfully.

"_So am I...exterminate_."

Rose stumbled back and ran over to the Doctor's side.

Amy watched as the remaining bronze spheres on the Dalek separated, floating around the metal shell which slowly closed back over the greenish blob.

They surrounded the Dalek and an energy shield formed around the Dalek. Second later everything in the shield disappeared.

Disintegrated? Or...something else.

Amy wanted to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to. The Doctor was staring at the spot where the Dalek had vanished with a mixture of relief, horror and sadness.

* * *

After that it was pretty touch and go. They told Van Statten that the Crisis was over, and he nodded, walking away with Goddard and several other men.

The Doctor nodded and then quickly pulled Amy and Rose towards the life.

"There's about to be a drastic shift in leadership." He explained at their questioning looks. Amy wasn't quiet sure what he meant, but he didn't explain any further.

Finally they got back down to the museum level.

Amy pulled the Doctor aside before they got to the TARDIS, waving for Rose to go on ahead, which she luckily did without question.

"Doctor." Amy frowned at him, "That self destruct...it looked like a teleport."

"Lets not think about that." The Doctor winced, "Lets just be happy that we're all alive."

Amy sighed, annoyed that her concerns had been so easily brushed aside, but she understood. He still needed time to mourn.

They all walked up to the TARDIS, which the Doctor peered up to like it was the first time he's actually seen it, "Little piece of home. Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of it?" Rose asked, leaning against the side of the blue box, "The Time war?"

"I'm the only one left. I _win_...How about that." He didn't seem happy. If anything else he looked even more sad.

Rose look at him with big eyes, "The Dalek survived...maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here." He gestured to his head, "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then," Rose smiled at him, seeming desperate to cheer him up, "Good thing we're not going anywhere.""

The Doctor didn't respond, instead turning on Amy and asking the question he'd been holding in for most of the day. "You knew about the Daleks."

Amy cursed herself for that little mishap, but it wouldn't be the last. "Yes."

"How?"

His face looked a strange mixture of hope and terror. Amy wanted to badly to tell him, but instead she her head and whispered under her breath, "Spoilers."

Amy didn't know what the Doctor would say to that, but she never got to find out, as at that moment Adam jogged up behind them, breathing heavily.

Amy rolled her eyes at Rose's little boyfriend, wishing he would leave.

"We'd better get out," Adam told them, "Van Statten's disappeared...they're closing down the base.." He trailed off as the Doctor faced him down with his arms crossed, "Goddard say's they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed."

"About time." Rose approved.

"I'l have to go back home," the kid seemed dejected.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." The Doctor dismissed him, but Rose seemed to have other ideas.

She turned towards the Doctor, staring at him innocently, "Adam was sayin' that all his life he's wanted to see the stars..."

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." The Doctor didn't seemed pleased with where Rose was heading with this. Amy wasn't either, the Kid was better off on Earth then the stars.

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he _did_ help."

"He left you down there!"

"And he left me in the office, which lead to the unfortunate handcuff incident!" Amy reminded her. Her wrists still had cuts and deep purple bruises where the cuffs had cut into her skin

"That was an accident, and you left me down there to!" Rose looked determined.

"What're you three talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam gestured frantically at the exit, very lost in the conversation.

The Doctor kept his gaze on Rose, "Rose, he's a bit _pretty_."

Oh, so the source of his discomfort comes to light...he's _jealous_. Amy stared at Adam gleefully. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he came along, just for a little bit.

At the very least it would be _extremely_ entertaining for her.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose replied innocently...a little_ to_ innocently. The Doctor and Amy exchanged looks and then turned back to Rose with identical raised eyebrows.

"What're you doing?" Adam asked them, getting more and more nervous. Rose gave the Doctor one more pleading look, before he finally relented.

"On your own head."

Adam stared at the, liked they'd grown wings, "She said 'cement'. She wasn't joking! We're going to get sealed in!" Amy, Rose and the Doctor all exchanged amused glances as they walked into the TARDIS.

Adam stared at the box strangely, "Doctor?" He asked, questioning their sanity, "What're you doing standing inside a box?...Rose?...Amy?"

Slowly he opened the door, and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: Told you so. Pretty freaking short. However, after I finished writing this I wrote a small 700ish word drabbles thing that I might post. Kind of a 'Meanwhile in the TARDIS' thing.**

**I did write it when I was half asleep. But that's usually when I vomit out my best writing, so like I said. May or may not post that in the next couple of days.**

**I'm already started on The Long Game, I honestly don't know how long it'll take to get out. Depends on my schedule.**

**Please R&R, I'm super close to the 100 reviews barrier and I'd be so happy if I broke that with this chapter!**

**Until Next time,**

**-Ash**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yeah this isn't the Long Game. It's just that Drabble that I wrote when I was in a Nine/Rose mood. Also kind of based on 'Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS'. Long Game might take a bit longer then I planned.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

**Meanwhile In the TARDIS**

* * *

The Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS as soon as they got in and Rose and Amy were left to deal with an awestruck Adam.

"Wh-What?" He gapped, looking around the control room. He walked up the ramp and towards the console, "Wow."

"Don't touch anything." Amy scolded him as he reached out. He snatched back his hand quickly and Amy frowned, "I don't know what most of these things do."

Adam nodded absent-mindedly, but didn't seem all there. He shook his head as he looked up at the columns and rafters that hung along the side where the Doctor would sit for hours at a time, taking apart the wires that hung from the ceiling.

"Wanna see more?" Rose teased him.

Adam gapped at her, "There's _more_."

"_Loads_!" Rose promised, pointing down the halls, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Amy watched them go and wondered if she should follow. After a moment of debating with herself she groaned out loud and ran after them.

"Rose!" Amy called, "Slow down, I'm coming to."

"Oh." Rose seemed a bit put out, but plastered another smile on her face, although forced, "Alright."

They brought Adam down different halls and he would point to different things and ask what they were. More often than not either Amy or Rose would have to stick their head into various doors to find out what they were.

"What's in there?" Adam pointed to a green door in the hall with a large brass handle.

Amy studied it with a sigh, there wasn't any signs or signals to let them know what it was. The TARDIS wasn't giving them any sort of signs either so reluctantly she opened the door and looked inside.

"_Pffew_!" She slammed it shut as a disgusting smell assaulted her nostrils, "Don't know, but it stinks."

Rose laughed at the look on her face, shaking her head.

"Note to self." Amy wrinkled her nose, "Never look in_ that_ room again."

Adam gasped at the doors that lined the walls that seemed to go on forever. "There are rooms in all these?"

"I think so." Amy ran her hands through her hair, "Some could be false doors though, this place can be like a maze if the TARDIS doesn't like you."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Don't scare him!" She turned to Adam, "You'll be fine, so long as your with me or Amy. But she is right. Most of these rooms are bedrooms, a couple of kitchens and a library. There's a swimming pool around here somewhere, but it likes to move around..."

Amy snorted outright at that. The other day Rose had woken up to find the pool right beside her bed and had promptly fallen in. Turns out the TARDIS had picked up on her subconscious want to go swimming and had taken matters into her own hands.

Which had resulted in Amy and the Doctor laughing for two hours while a soaking wet Rose grumbled to herself over a cup of tea.

"Wow." Adam laughed looking around, "It's amazing!"

They turned and corner and all stopped as the hallway had morphed into the Library. Adam froze and stared at it in awe.

Amy loved the library. No matter what background the Doctor had the TARDIS on it always remained the same It's towers bookshelves reaching up to a skylight which always shows a night sky. Amy always wondered if the view was the stars above Gallifrey, but never felt the courage to ask.

But this Library was emptier then in her days. A couple notable differences. The_ Encyclopedia Gallifreya_, jars of liquid knowledge which the Doctor had made himself were notably absent. Where the half-dozen shelfs that hold these used t stand were several more couches and chairs.

"This is...wow." Adam gapped as they walked along the shelves, "How many books does he have?"

"Dunno." Amy shrugged, "Millions."

"Can you read them?" Adam looked at one or two in curiosity, "Are they, you know...in English?"

"Well...no..." Amy shook her head, "Well some are, but most are alien." She didn't like the way Adam was greedily looking at all the books. She kept away the fact that the TARDIS would translate.

Amy wasn't exactly confident he would kept this knowledge a secret when he got back home.

"Amazing." Adam breathed out again.

Rose grinned at him, "Yes, it's quiet...Oh for_ christ's sake_."

Rose was looking down one of the rows of books. Curious, Amy walked over and looked down with her.

"What!" Adam yelped, jumping back slightly as he looked down the aisle.

"Well.." Amy stared at it in interest and confusion, "That's..._new_."

Standing there in the middle of the LIbrary was a small beach.

Not like some, indoor home-made beach. A full on Beach. With a sky and waves and even a couple of sailboats out on the horizon.

Amy knew the TARDIS could make outdoor scenes. She was a ship after all, and The Doctor had once told her that sometimes Time Lord would spend years inside their TARDIS's without leaving.

As he slowly walked into the beach she breathed in the salty air.

Adam gapped, looking around, "But we're...we're outside!"

"The TARDIS can do that," Rose looked at it grumpy, " But it'll take_ months_ to get the sand out of here."

There was a soft apologetic humming, but the beach stayed where it was.

"You couldn't...move it." Amy suggested, "Somewhere more...manageable."

The response from the ship was a very strict negative. Amy raised her hands in exasperation.

"This isn't possible!" Adam shook his head, "Not possible at all."

Amy rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the sandy library and back towards the halls., "Adam, this ship is bigger on the inside. And it travels in time and space."

He swallowed, "Good point."

"Rose! Amy!" They turned to see the Doctor jogging towards them with a small frown, "There you are, I seemed to have misplaced something..."

"A beach?" Rose suggested.

"What?" He looked at her strangely, "No no, Just the temporal inhibiting fluxuator. Have you seen it?"

Amy and Rose exchanged Glances.

"Doctor...we don't know what that means." Amy told him bluntly.

"Right!" He nodded, "Knew that, how's the er- tour going?" He looked between Adam and Rose.

Amy had to bit in inside of her lip to contain her glee. For a 900 year old alien he sure was _adorable_.

"Fine." Rose nodded, scratching her head nervously, "It's all going fine."

"It's amazing!" Adam gushed.

The Doctor seemed to perk up a bit at the compliment and he squared his shoulder, "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Adam agreed, before turning to Rose, "Um, can I see some more."

Rose blushed and grabbed his hand pulling him down another corridor. The Doctor's gaze followed them until they were out of sight.

The second they were gone his grin faded into an angry scowl.

Amy shook his head and leaned up to his ear, "Green doesn't suit you." She whispered before turning away.

The Doctor stood there for a few minutes, then ran to catch up with her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Adam and Rose, they're cute." Amy prodded.

The Doctor set his jaw, "Won't last, he's to..."

"Pretty?"

"_Human_!"

"_Ah_!" Amy nodded mockingly, "So what Rose needs is an...alien?"

The Doctor nodded, enthusiastically, "Exactly! Much more level-headed then humans."

"Yes, I see now. Has to be older to, I bet. None of that young hormone stuff."

"Yes, yes." The Doctor waved off, "Rose is much to responsible for puppy love."

"I bet it wouldn't hurt if he wore a leather coat with big ears now would it?"

"_Yes_ - What? No!" He denied, but Amy just continued walking. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure it isn't."

"It's not!" He argued, "I just don't think Adam is good for her."

Amy sighed, not wanting to burst his bubble with the fact that Rose had just lead Adam towards her bedroom, "You're probably right."

"I'm always right."

* * *

**A/N: Short, and mostly in celebration of 100 reviews. It makes me so happy to read all your lovely reviews. Special thank you to 'Doctor Clementine Who' for being my 100th review. So are all so amazing.**

**If you guys enjoyed this I might write more in the future. If not, then whatevs, I won't do it anymore.**

**R&R, until next time,**

**-Ash**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Meant to get this out sooner, but well...I recently bought the complete Series of That 70s Show and it's kind of consuming my life right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Satellite 5**

_"Every 4 years everybody decided to forget what they've learned, democracy in action!" - the Doctor_

* * *

The Next day the Doctor set the TARDIS on random and they were off. Amy wasn't sure if the Doctor noticed the fact that Adam had come out of Rose's room in the morning, but she didn't bring it up.

Better he didn't know about these things. He was very testy about that sort of stuff going on in the TARDIS. Amy and Rory had tried to hide deep within the TARDIS before starting anything but he always seemed to find them...

Amy ran out with The Doctor and Rose while Adam picked himself up off the floor.

The Doctor leaned over to Rose, conspiringly, "So, it's 200 000, it's a spaceship...no wait a minute, space _station_, and uh...go and try the gate over there. Off you go!" He leaned back against the TARDIS while Rose looked at him with a huge grin.

"200 000?"

"200 000."

"'Kay." Rose said, only half believing it. She ran over to the TARDIS door, opening it with a giggle, "Adam? Out you come."

Adam finally stumbled out of the TARDIS with his mouth open, "Oh My God." He looked around awestruck.

They were in a large room. Red coloured lights came from the floor and normal yellow lights from the ceiling. The walls were all metal with a sort of booth type thing in front of them. In fact there was a few of them all around.

Amy looked at the wall and saw what looked like televisions. They were broadcasting a news report, talking about a bunch of things that Amy couldn't understand for the life of her.

"Don't worry," Rose assured Adam, as he half tripped over himself trying to get a view of everything, "You'll get used to it."

"Where are we?" He asked

"Good question. Let's see..." Rose looked around, pretending to deduce, "So, Um...judging by the _architecture_, I'd say we're around the year 200 000. If you listen...engines."

Amy tried to hide her smile at Rose's explanation and Adams baffled look. The Doctor was watching her with a small smile as she walked around and Amy couldn't help the smile that crossed her own face.

"We're on some sort of Space station. Yeah. Definitely a Space station. It's a bit warn in here, they could turn the heating down..."

Amy agreed with Rose, wishing she had left the scarf that ran around her neck back in the TARDIS.

"Tell you what!" Rose pointed to the gate, "Let's try that gate. Come on!"

Rose opened the Gate and Adam followed her. Amy and the Doctor followed behind.

Amy linked her arm with the Doctors, "They grow up so fast don't they?" He gave her a tight smile, then unlinked his arm and walked ahead.

Amy sighed deeply, trying to ignore the feeling of homesickness in her stomach, and followed after them. Obviously the Doctor _had_ noticed that Rose and Adam spent the night.

He was probably going to be Mr. Grumpy Face for the rest of the trip.

Through the gate they found themselves in an observation deck, looking down at the planet earth. It reminded Amy of her first trip with this Doctor to the year 5 billion. Except everything was a lot less advanced here.

"Here we go! And this is..." Rose gazed down at the Earth, a bit dazed herself. It wasn't really something you got used to seeing. Adam was using the railing to physically hold himself up as he walked over to Rose, "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

"The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle"

And with that Adam was out cold. Amy couldn't help herself and she started to laughed, very loudly, gripping the railing to keep herself upright.

"He's your _boyfriend_." The Doctor spoke dryly.

She huffed, "Not Anymore. Oh,_ shut up_ Amy."

* * *

"It's...impossible." Adam shook his head, "Completely impossible." He turned to Amy, "Be honest with me...Am I dead? Did that Dalek kill me?"

Amy looked at with, completely serious, "Yes...Yes it did."

Rose shot her an annoyed look, which Amy just gave a large closed mouth smiled to.

Adam looked at her, alarmed, "W-What?"

"She's kidding," The Doctor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rose and Adam's shoulders, "But come on, Adam! Open your mind! You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The Human Race at its most intelligent - Culture, Art, Politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

The Doctor was cut off as a man rudely ran past yelling, "Out of the way."

And with that the entire room exploded. The booths that went down the middle of the room whipped to life and people ran past them to line up, yelling and waving money and passing food back and forth.

"One at a time! Oi! You, mate! Stop pushing. Get back. I _said_, back"

Amy shook her head, lightly bemused at the chaotic mess that surrounded them. "Good manners?" She asked, teasingly.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose chuckled, looking at what appeared to be the 200 000 year version of fast food.

The Doctor looked confused, "My watch must be wrong," He muttered, checking the watch on his wrist, tapping it once, "No, it's fine...weird."

Amy frowned. The Doctor was never wrong about these things. Part of his Time Lord-y powers.

"That's what comes of showing off," Rose smirked, "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect!" He argued, looking worried.

"Well, obviously not," Rose teased.

Adam, after getting over his shock, finally spoke up, "They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The Millions of species? Where are they?" Amy noticed he had a point.

"Good Question. Actually," The Doctor gave Adam an appraising look, "That_ is_ a good question." He wrapped an arm around Adams shoulder with a grin, ignoring his discomfort, "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick."

Amy snorted. _Time sick_. What? Was he just making things up now? The Doctor gave her a long look and she bit her lip. Okay, no more making fun of the kid.

"Nah," The Doctor turned back to Adam, "You just need a bit of grub," He walked over to one of the stalls, "Oi, mate - how much is a Cronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart!" The man answered, annoyed, "Now, join the queue."

"Money!" The Doctor realized, "We need money. Let's use a cashpoint" He walked over to a cash machine, not unlike an ATM and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it.

With a _clunk_ something that looked like a strip of metal fell out. The Doctor grabbed it and turned to Adam, handing it to him.

"There you go - pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."

He started to walk away, "How does it work?" Adam examined the strip.

The Doctor turned back, exasperated, "Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is Adam, Time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers!"

"I think that's just you." Amy joked. Rose laughed outright, but the Doctor just shrugged.

"Stop asking questions, go on, _do_ it! Amy, with me. Rose - Off you go then! Your first date."

Amy winked at Rose, "Enjoy yourself." And then she ran off with the Doctor.

"You two are gonna get a smack you are!"

Rose and Adam walked off to one of the food carts, getting in line. The second they were out of view the Doctor's grin faded into a scowl.

Amy sighed looking around, "So, something's up here?"

"_Oh_, yeah." He nodded then stopped two girls walking by who had be chatting animatedly. "Erm...this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where we are?"

A pretty black woman, her hair braided back in corn-rows with different coloured beads embedded in them, pointed to the wall, "Floor 139...could they write it any bigger."

Amy looked over to see a large 139 on the wall, towering over the entire room. "Floor 139 of what now?" She asked the girls.

"Must've been a hell of a party," The same girl chuckled.

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." The second girl, pale skin with brown hair that fell gently to her shoulders, supplied helpfully.

Amy looked at the Doctor for an answer, but he looked just as confused as her, "What's Satellite Five," He asked them.

"Come on," The first woman scoffed, "How could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

The Doctor grinned, "Look at us, we're stupid!"

Amy smacked his arm angrily, but he just waved her off, waiting for an answer.

The second girl got a curious look on her face, "Hang on, wait a minute - are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing."

"You've got us. Well done. You're to clever for me." Amy was the only one who caught his sarcasm as he pulled out the Physic paper, waving it in their faces.

"We were warned about this in basic training," The second girl spoke to the first, "All workers have to be versed in _company promotion_."

"Right." The first girl stood up straighter, preparing herself, "Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything."

"What's Floor 500?" Amy asked her, "What's up there?"

"The walls are made of gold." She stated as if it were obvious.

"Bit extravagant." Amy muttered, then shrugged, "Go on.."

The girl looked from her to the Doctor, "You two should know. Management and all...But this is what we do."

She walked away and the Doctor and Amy followed. Amy couldn't help from notice that her question hadn't actually been answered.

"Latest news!" The black woman announced as they walked over to one of the many television screen lining the walls, "Sandstorms on new Venus archipelago. Two Hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day...space lane 77 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe had just announced he's pregnant."

Amy's eyebrows rose. _He_ was _pregnant_? She shook her head. Right. Aliens.

"We get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor looked unimpressed.

"We _are_ the news." She corrected him. The second girl smiled nervously and Amy smiled back at her, "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole Human Empire without it going through us."

The Doctor frowned a bit and Amy wished she knew what he was thinking. It all seemed very normal. It was a _news broadcasting station_. Not a nuclear testing site, or a military base. What could be wrong here?

After the promotional lecture, the women, Cathica and Suki, lead them further into Floor 139. Amy was a bit nervous about leaving Rose and Adam alone, but the Doctor assured her they'd be fine.

"They're on their _date_," He bit, but Amy sighed

"Either way, we don't want them getting arrested or something," Amy put in and with some grumbling they picked up the pair, who had been laughing over something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adam pocket Rose's phone. She thought about calling him on it, but they were quickly ushered away by Cathica and Suki.

* * *

The room they were led to was round and white. There was a sort of device hanging from the ceiling and it was giving off a light so bright that Amy tried not to look at it.

Below it there was Octagon shaped platform with a chair in the middle. Around it, six people knelt on pillow like chairs. There was some type of console in front of them, ready to be used.

The four of them walked to the side behind what appeared to be a safety rail. Suki sat at the last empty spot on the floor and Cathica addressed the room, "Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection." She turned to the Doctor, "How do you want it? Why the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." She nodded and turned away.

Amy moved closer to him, "Do you know what this is?"

"I have an idea," He looked uncomfortable. "But it's all wrong."

"Okay!" Cathica, seemingly the supervisor, announced, "So - ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot - my name is Cathica Santini Kadaini. That's Cathica with a 'C', in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please... do..." She nodded at the Doctor who just jerk his head back in acknowledgment, "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

She turned to smile widely at the Doctor, who only nodded back. Suki interrupted, "Actually...um...it's the law." Also smiling at the Doctor.

Cathica looked over at her, irritated, "Yes, thank you _Suki_. Okay, keep it calm...don't show off for the guests...here we go." She walked onto the platform and sat down on the chair in the centre.

"And...engage safety."

All of the staff held their hands over the pads in front of them. Each wall in the room lit up as they do did. An octagon of light. Cathica clicked her finger.

And her head opened.

"Oh god.." Amy whispered, scrounging her nose at the sight of a door in her head which went straight to her brain. The Doctor looked as disgusted as her, and Rose was staring in shock. Adam was actually trying to get a better look, his curiosity getting the better of him.

All of the staff placed their hands down on the pads, closing their eyes.

"And three...two...and spike." The device above them went brighter then before and a beam of light shot down into the hole in Cathica's head.

Amy jumped back, startled.

"Compressed information," The Doctor explained for them, but he looked just as disturbed, "Streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer."

"Can her brain _handle_ that?" Amy asked, concerned about the girl who now looked comatose.

"She must be a genius." Rose shook her head in slight amazement.

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah. She wouldn't remember any. There's too much, her head would blow up."

"It's not going to, right?" The Doctor gave Amy a confused look, so she elaborated, "Blow up?"

"Course not." He started to move around the room, circling. Slowly Amy followed him with Rose and Adam taking up the rear. "The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asked

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place."

Rose had knelt beside one of the people around the edge. Amy gulped, "So, is it what you thought it was."

"Yes."

"And that's...bad?"

"Very."

Rose turned to Adam, "You alright?" She asked him.

"I can see her brain." He stated the obvious, looking a little sick. Not a biology kid then.

"Do you want to get out?" Rose asked worried. Out of the corner of her eye Amy saw the Doctor roll his eyes.

The kid shook his head, "No...no. This technology, it's...it's _amazing_."

"This technology's wrong."

They all turned their heads to look at the Doctor. He was looking between the orb device and Cathica with a small frown.

"Trouble?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked over to catch her eye, "Oh yeah." And they shared a smile. Amy felt a shot of excitement go through her, but at the same time kind of wished this had been an easy trip. She was still exhausted from their adventure in Utah.

All around the room the lights flashed off.

Amy frowned, "Is it supposed to do that?" But before the Doctor could answer Suki gasped and pulled her hands from the pad in front of her as if shocked. The whole system seemed to shut down as all the others pulled their hands back and the blue beam stopped streaming. The door to Cathica's brain closed with a snap.

"Come off it, Suki!" Cathica snapped at the girl, who was rubbing her hands, "I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry, must've been a glitch..." The poor girl looked down at her pad helplessly.

Cathica stood up and turned to the Doctor, "I'm very sorry, sir. It seems that our systems are experiencing some difficulties."

The Doctor plastered a fake grin on his face, "That's alright, I think I've got all I need."

And right on cue a loudspeaker echoed over the room. "_Promotion_!"

Cathica's face lit up with excitement and she clasped her hands together in excitement, "This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name."

Amy looked at her strangely. She'd never known anyone to want a promotion this badly. What on Earth was so special about Floor 500 to make people act this crazy.

"Say my name, say my name.." She whispered to herself like a mantra, her eyes opened.

"_Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell_."

Suki's mouth dropped open as Cathica looked like she'd been gutted.

"_Please proceed to Floor 500_."

Suki slowly stood to her feet, looking like she'd won the lottery. "I don't believe it...Floor 500.."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica asked her bitterly, "I'm above you!"

Suki couldn't stop smiling, "I don't know, I just applied on the off chance..and they've said yes." She clapped her hands together and started jumping up and down.

Cathica crossed her arms in frustration, "That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

"What's Floor 500?" Rose whispered to them.

Amy frowned staring at the far to excited women, "The Walls are made of gold"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short. This entire chapter is short, but after this most of the episodes are gonna be split into 4 and 5 chapters instead of 3. **

**I don't really have anything to talk about today. A lot of people have said that they loved my 'Meanwhile in the TARDIS' and would like more. If any plot bunnies attack I'll be sure to write it down. **

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. They really make me fee so much better about my writing and really hype me up to write this. At the moment I'm having way to much fun writing Tooth and Claw. **

**Please R&R!**

**Until Next Time, **

**-Ash**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Brain Room**

_"There's a plan?"_

_"I don't know. I haven't finished talking yet."_

_-The Doctor & River Song_

* * *

Suki didn't seem to have that many possessions. Everything she owned she fit into a single duffle bag. While Cathica had been bitter about the whole thing, she still showed up to say goodbye to her friend.

They didn't question the presence of the Doctor and his companions as they said their farewells.

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you! Floor 500!" Suki gushed and turned to the Doctor, "Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything."

Suki blushed a bit, "Well, you're my lucky charm!" Amy noticed Rose jaw clench at that, but she forced a smile all the same.

"Alright!" The Doctor seemed overjoyed, "I'll hug anyone!" Suki giggled as the Doctor hugged her and Cathica fumed in the background. Rose walked over to Adam, who was still freaking out.

"Come on," Rose smiled at him, "It's not that bad..."

"What, with the...the head thing?"

"Yeah, well she's closed it now!" Rose sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Yeah but...it's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to...If i could just...cool down. Sort of, acclimatize."

Amy sighed. The Doctor had been right. They_ did_ always freak out. She suppose she had too, in her own way. Grabbing him by the tie with swirl patterns and dragging him to the car hadn't been her calmest moment. Nor the onslaught of questions about how many police come in boxes and if he was a tiny slug in a human suit.

_Definitely_ not her proudest moment.

Amy left them to talk and wandered over to the Doctor. She could not longer hear what Rose and Adam were saying but The Doctor sure could. Superior Time Lord Biology.

"Eavesdropping is rude you know." Amy winked at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't."

"Yes, Yes you were." Amy chuckled, "You're jealous again."

He didn't even give her a response. Amy just shook her head at his stubbornness but dropped the conversation as Rose wandered back over to them. Amy looked around to see where Adam had run off to, but Rose gave her a look telling her it was alright.

"Oh, my God. I've got to go!" Suki gasped looking at the time, "I can't keep them waiting." She leaned over and grabbed her bag, running over to the elevator, excited. "I'm sorry! Say goodbye to Steve for me!" She yelled out, "Bye!" And then the doors shut, blocking her from their view.

"Good Riddance," Cathica bit out sourly.

Amy frowned, "I'm sure you'll see her soon. She can tell you all about it."

Cathica looked at Amy like she'd grown another head. "We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

Doctor stared at the closed doors. Amy leaned over and whispered, "If they never come back down...how do they know the walls are made of gold?"

The Doctor still didn't answer her as he narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the closed lift doors.

Cathica turned to leave and The Doctor rose and Amy ran after her.

"Where's Adam?" Amy asked Rose, a little nervous at the idea of the kid walking around the satellite without supervision.

"He went to have his freak out in private." The Doctor rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Amy smirked, and nudged his side, "Weren't eavesdropping, eh?"

The Doctor turned to Cathica, ignoring her again, "Have you ever been up there?"

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few."

"How are they chosen?" Amy asked, wondering. It seemed it didn't matter what rank you were before the promotion.

Cathica seemed to be bitter about that,"It's a mystery. It's seemingly random."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this. "Random?"

"Yeah," Cathica shrugged, "That's how it's always been."

The Doctor, Rose, and Amy exchanged worried glances, Then the Doctor turned back to Cathica, "Do you mind if I look at the spike machine again?"

* * *

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?" Cathica groaned as they entered the Spike room. After some sweet talking and hints at promotion, Cathica had caved and brought them to the spike room again.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor asked her, and Amy admitted that sounded a bit weird to her. Why would they even have a lift if they weren't traveling between floors.

The Doctor settled himself in the center chair. Amy walked up beside him, staring nervously at the glowing device that sat just above them. Rose settled behind the doctor, leaning on the back of the chair.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived" Cathica admitted, "That's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I- I came straight here. Satellite Five - you work, eat, and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all."

Amy looked around, unable to imagine being confined to one floor every day for as long as you worked, "Do you communicate with the other floors at all?" She asked.

The Doctor gave her an appraising look, "Good question."

Cathica eyed them suspiciously, "You're not management, are you?"

"At last! She's clever!"

Cathica looked nervous, "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything." She wlaked away and started to type

"That's kind of the point." Amy muttered under her breath, noticing the slightly amused looks from The Doctor and Rose.

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well, why _would_ I?" Cathica looked confused.

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief, "You're a _journalist_! Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?"

Cathica's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to answer, "I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything."

The Doctor dramatically looked around the room, "Then where are they?"

Cathica blinked rapidly, stumped, "I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats."

Amy leaned forward, "What threats?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered, "All of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp double so that kept the visitors away...

Amy could tell Cathica was trying to convince herself more than the Doctor. The three of them already knew something was wrong, he was trying to get Cathica to see it as well.

"Oh!" She pointed a finger, "And the government on Chavic Fice collapsed so that lot stopped coming, you see...just...lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor," Cathica sighed, "I think if there was any kind of conspiracy Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"Everything expect what's in the Satellite itself," Amy pointed out. Cathica paused at that, unable to argue.

"This whole society is the wrong shape," The Doctor told her, "Even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!" Cathica defended.

"It's _backward_! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago!"

"Like having a telegraph in the 21st century, or something." Amy compared.

"Exactly!" The Doctor nodded at her, "It's all wrong!"

"So what do you think is going on?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked thoughtful, "It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The Great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

Cathica glared at him, "How would _you_ know?"

"Trust me," The Doctor stared at her, "Humanity's been set back about 90 years - when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Cathica looked reluctant to answer, "91 years ago." The Doctor nodded, and Amy could see the gears turning in her head.

* * *

"Can we get into the computers?" Amy asked as they ran down the corridor.

The Doctor scoffed, "Of course I can." He walked up to a door, pulling out his Sonic screwdriver.

"We're_ so_ gonna get in trouble," Cathica bit her lip nervously, "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off!"

"Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor didn't even stop working. Rose was peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

But Cathica wouldn't let it go,"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You thought we were _management_." She pointed out.

"That's different!" Cathica glared, "We were expecting a performance review, no one on Floor 139 has clearance to go into the mainframe. They'll know something is up!"

The Doctor opened the door and walked into the mainframe, "No, they won't."

Cathica wrung her hands as they Doctor played around with the computer. The cracking of sparks finally made her jump to

"T-This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work!" She turned and began to walk away.

The Doctor didn't even look away, "Go on then! See ya!"

Cathica stopped, "I can't just leave you, can I!"

"That's the spirit!" Amy grinned at the overbearingly nervous girl.

Rose fanned at her face, "If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it."

Amy agreed. It was like a sauna in here.

"I don't know, we keep asking - something to do with the turbines." Cathica shrugged it off.

"_Something to do with the turbines._" The Doctor mocked.

Cathica's frustration seeped through her, "Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly!" The Doctor turned to look at her, "I give up on you Cathica. Now Rose- Look at Rose."

Rose straighten up, smiling and looking pleased with herself.

"Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

"Oh, thank you." Rose grinned, blushing a bit.

"Why_ is_ it so hot?"

Cathica shook her head, exasperated, "One minute you're worried about the Empire, and the next it's the central heating."

The Doctor ripped out a handful of wires and stared at them, Cathica opened her mouth and shook her head, looking away.

"I had a friend who worked in an office, sort of like this," Amy piped up, "It got hot like this and everyone stopped working and complained and asked and asked until it got solved. But you're just rolling over and taking it."

Cathica looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Here we go," The Doctor finally finished hacking into the mainframe, he turned the screen so that Cathica could get a good look, "Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Never underestimate the plumping. Plumping is very important. Look at the layout."

Cathica moved to examine the screen, "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange...and you're looking at pipes?" She looked at him bemused.

"But there's something wrong." The Doctor pointed out.

Cathica studies the screen, "I suppose..."

"Why?" Rose asked, "What is it?"

Amy narrowed her eyes, pointing to something that caught her eye. "What's that?"

""The Ventilation system," Cathica explained in disbelief, " Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out...channelling massive amounts of heat _down_."

"From where though?" Amy asked, confused, "What could be generating that much heat?"

"Whatever it is." The Doctor looked up, "It's all the way at the top."

"Floor 500." Rose whispered.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat."

"Well," Rose smirked, "I don't know about you two, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"

Cathica shook her head, "You can't, you need a key."

"Keys are just codes," The Door smirked, "and I've got the codes right here." He tapped the screen, looking for the code, "Here's we go - override 215.9."

"Oh come on!" Cathica yelled, "How come sit's giving _you_ the code?"

"It _was_ kind of easy." Amy pointed out, feeling uneasy, "It's probably a trap."

"Obviously. Someone up there likes me." The Doctor looked up at a security camera which was pointed in their direction. Amy had no doubt in her mind that there was someone watching them on the other side of it.

**~8~**

The elevator opened with a pop and the Doctor walked in. Amy and Rose quickly followed, but Cathica just stopped.

"Come with us!" Amy prompted her, hoping maybe she'd get some sense and come with them.

But Cathica was to far gone, "No way!" She shook her head

Amy shrugged, "Your loss."

"Bye!" The Doctor waved.

Cathica looked like she would change her mind, then she straightened up, "Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." And with that she stalked off.

"Well," The Doctor grinned, "That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three."

"Where _did_ Adam go?" Amy wondered.

"Observation deck." Rose sighed, He needed...Fresh air." Amy nodded in understanding,

"Good." The Doctor grinned, happier now that Adam wasn't with them.

"Yep." Rose agreed, and they smiled. Amy noticed him grab her hand out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head looking away.

It took longer than Amy had thought to reach the 500th floor, but she'd never been in a building that had that many floors. Eventually the door opened with a low beeping and they stepped out.

The room was dark, and freezing. Amy shivered as they walked out of the elevator, but the Doctor seemed unnaturally comfortable. There was a thing layer of ice over everything and Amy almost expected it to start snowing.

She breathed into her hands, trying to warm them up. She looked over to Rose and noticed that she could see her breath.

The Doctor frowned as he studied the room, "The walls are not made of gold. You two should go back downstairs."

"Tough." Rose told him, but her voice shook. More from the cold than from fear. Amy quickly nodded. Rose walked past him further into the floor. The Doctor watched her walk away and slowly followed her, looking all around the room.

When Amy got a better look she found that it looked exactly like the rooms downstairs. It could have been the same room, if not for the fact that it was frozen solid and dead. Beams had fallen over and wires hung loosely from the ceiling.

They went further until they got to the end of the hall. There was only one path that wasn't blocked and they went down until they came up to a ramp.

Amy jumped back slightly when she saw a man standing there, like a ghost. Unmoving and completely silent. He hand his hand up by his mouth as he studied a dozen different screens. Amy looked down and saw half a dozen people sitting in front of them.

The Man was pale, very pale. His hair might have once been blond or ginger, but was now white with a film of snow or ice covering him. Even his eyebrows had ice clinging to them. He wore a crisp black suit and stood up straight with an air of professionalism.

"Who are you?" Amy asked him, her voice creating fog in the cold air.

He turned to them with a huge smile, "I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful human Empire. Birth Certificates shopping habits, bank statements, but _you_ three...you don't exist."

None of them responded and the man just laughed.

"Not a trace! No birth - no jobs - not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Amy was going to snap a witty retort but was interrupted by Rose running to one of the people in front of the screen, "Suki! Suki!" She knelt next to her, but Suki showed no response. The Doctor winced noticeably, and Amy understood. She was dead.

"Rose..." Amy tried to alert her.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Suki!" Rose turned to the man angrily, "What've you done to her?"

"I think she's dead." The Doctor told her gently.

Rose shook her head, "She's working..."

"They've all got the chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets."

"Ohh!" The man called out excited, "You're_ full_ of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one." He laughed. "It's so rare not to know something, who are you?"

"No one." Amy snapped. The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder and she held back.

"It's doesn't matter," He turned to the snowy man, "'Cause we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on."

Before they could leave, the corpses all rose to their feet and grabbed them.

"Oh, not this again." Amy groaned, watching the zombies as they held her. Rose was looking at Suki with a look of horror on her face as she restrained her. "I hate zombie's

"Tell me who you are!" The man asked persistently.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, struggling, "Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?"

The man got a glint in his eyes, then grinned evilly, "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?" The Doctor looked at him curious.

The Man sauntered closer, far to confident for Amy's liking, "It may interest you to know that this is_ not_ the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"You don't say?" Amy glared, trying to pull her arms free from the two zombie's holding her back. He just continued to smile.

"In fact," He continued, "It's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

A loud garbled growl filled the room and Amy felt the hairs on her arms stand up on end. The sound echoed down the empty halls and she's couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, her voice shaking. The Doctor didn't answer, his eyes like steel focused on the man.

"Yeah - sorry," The man appeared to be talking to whatever was roaring, "It's a place where humans are _allowed_ to live by kind permission of my client."

He snapped his fingers and pointed upwards, and hesitantly Amy looked up, not really wanting to know whats up there.

When she saw it she gasped. It was a...blob. A giant grey brown blob with a wormlike head and a mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. There's didn't seem to be eyes or a nose. Just the giant snapping mouth, which roared and snapped viciously.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

The Doctor stared at it in disgusted shock, "You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?"

"That 'thing' - as you put it - is in charge of the _Human Race._"

"What?" Amy gasped, "For how long?"

The man winked at her and her face curled in disgust, "For almost a hundred years sweetheart, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the might Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxardfenfoe."

Amy's disgust and surprise was momentarily interrupted, "I'm sorry- what?" What was up with these names. She was still half sure that the Doctor had made up Raxacoricofallapatorius because he didn't know the name of the real planet.

The Man grinned cheerfully, "I call him Max."

* * *

**A/N: Sunday people! It's gonna happen on sunday! For those of you who haven't heard, they're going to announce the Twelfth (or Thirteenth Doctor depending on your view) on sunday during a special BBC special. However as I do not have BBC I will simply be waiting until tumblr explodes with information.**

**Speaking of...anybody know about a livestream where I could watch it? Normally I use TARDISBlue, but I don't know if they'll be airing it. Anybody know of any Doctor who or BBC ones that are any good?**

**Sorry about the ~8~, the line break wasn't working again.**

**R&R it alway makes my day brighter.  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Floor 500**

_"Cause, look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me when I'm confident." - The Doctor._

* * *

The zombies had brought over some sort of device, which they quickly locked The Doctor, Amy and Rose into. Their hands were held up in front of them in large cuffs which connected to a mess of wires of tubes behind their head, forcing them to stand up.

Amy tried to move her hands around, seeing if there was any weaknesses, but they were extremely sturdy. She pursed her lips, giving up and opting to just glare at the ice-covered man like Rose and the Doctor.

"If we create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy...invent an enemy...change a vote..."

"So, all the people on Earth are like...slaves?" Rose asked rhetorically.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point." The Man smiled, pointing at Rose like she had just raised an interesting point in a debate, "Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved."

"Yes!" Both the Doctor and Amy yelled simultaneously.

"Oh," The man looked disappointed, "I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?"

"Yes." The Doctor repeated.

"I would, but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Amy jerked her manacled arms for effect, "Maybe another time."

The man laughed, "Oh I like you, feisty and gorgeous." He grinned.

"As for you, well, I've seen better," Amy quipped.

He held a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "That stings, and here I though we were getting along."

"Oh, bite me."

"You're no fun." He pouted, "You neither, Doctor."

"Let me out of these manacles - You'll find out how much fun I am."

The Man wasn't very impressed, "Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale," Rose argued, "Somebody must've noticed."

He huffed in irritation, "From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain...I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it." He held up his hand in a fist for emphasis.

He grinned again, looking much more sinister than he had since they had gotten there.

"And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're _so_ individual." Amy wondered how much more monologuing they would have to go through before he got to the point. "When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"Well one cattle to another," Amy spat out, "You're as human as we are."

The Man shrugged, "Simply being _human_ doesn't pay very well."

"Again with the money." Amy shook her head in disbelief.

Rose looked at him in disbelief, "But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No! I represent a consortium of Banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um..._install himself_."

Amy looked up at the creature again, a thought pooling in her mind. The heating system was channeling all the heat downwards. If they could get free and go to a computer, and Doctor could reverse it. Would that be enough to kill it?

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's it's life span?" The Doctor asked, genuinely curious.

"Three thousand years."

"What about after that?" Amy asked. They all turned to her and she looked at the frosty man, "After three thousand years and the creature dies. What happens to humanity than?"

"Not my problem." He smirked.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat." The Doctor pointed out, "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool - stays alive. Satellite Five's one great Big life support system"

"Yes, yes, But _that's_ why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown."

And then he snapped his finger and electricity shot out of the manacles. Amy cried out as pain shot through her body, her limbs convulsing, her muscles cramping.

"Who are you?" He all but yelled at them.

Then it was all over and Amy all but collapsed against the manacles.

"Leave them alone!" The Doctor yelled as Amy tried to focus, "I'm the Doctor, She's Rose Tyler and that's Amy Williams, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" The man ordered.

Amy tried to catch her breath as she stared down the man, "he just did! We're _nobody_!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly -" He froze, staring into space. Amy looked at the Doctor, but he seemed as confused as they were.

"What's he doing?" Rose asked.

The Doctor frowned "I don't know."

Then the man smiled, "Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor's eyes bugged and Amy and Rose's mouths dropped. How could he possibly know that? They didn't have chips.

The man grinned, "Oh yes! The last of the Time Lords in his traveling machine, Oh, with his little human girls from long ago..." He walked up to Amy and touched her face like she was some kind of prize. She pulled away in disgust, but he just smirked triumphantly.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" The Doctor growled.

"Time Travel." The Man stared at the Doctor.

The Doctor struggled to regain control of the situation, "Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The man raised an eyebrow and Amy groaned. Great, what's the kid gone and done now.

He snapped his finger and a projection appeared. Adam was sitting in the brain room, in the chair, and..

"He's got a brain door." Amy stared at the image in shock.

Rose stared at it in horror, "Oh, my God, his head!"

"What the hell's he done?" The Doctor stared at the screen, "What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything."

"You sure know who to pick 'em Rose." Amy sighed, and the blonde girl winced.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S - TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first!" He swore vehemently.

The man rolled his eyes, "Die all you like, I don't need you. _I've got the key_."

Amy groaned in realization, turning to Rose, "You didn't..."

"I know, I know." Rose all but growled, glaring at Adam on the screen.

"You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor shook his head.

"Today, _we_ are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing!"

"And no one's gonna stop you!" The Doctor yelled and Amy glared at him. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't looking at the man though. He was looking past him. Following his gaze, Amy saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

Cathica.

"Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter-house if they're told it's made of gold."

Cathica's face change, steeling in a sort of determination, and she ran off. Amy prayed that she knew what she was going.

A few seconds later an alarm went off and Amy mentally cheered.

"What's happening," The man demanded, walking over to stand behind the zombies at the computer, "Someone's disengaged the safety," In the projection, information stop flowing from Adam head and the TARDIS key fell to the floor.

The man snapped his fingers and a new image appeared replacing Adam's.

"Who's that?!" The man asked, shocked.

"It's Cathica!" Rose smiled widely. Cathica was in the brain room of Floor 500 and was sitting in the chair, a spike of information and knowledge flying into her head, connecting her to the computer.

"And she's thinking." The Doctor smiled, "She's using what she knows!"

The ice-covered man was getting frustrated. Leaning over the computer he turned to Suki, "Terminate her access!"

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five - The pipes - the filters - she's reversing it! Look at that..."

"Never underestimate the important of plumbing." Amy quoted back to him and he grinned.

All around the room, the frost and icicles began to melt as heat flooded he floor.

"It's getting hot." Amy cried out. Above them the Jagrafess snarled and whipped around.

"I said, terminate her!" The man was getting desperate, he frantically put his hands over Suki's, trying to get her to do his work. _"Burn out her mind!"_

Everything started to shake, the screens sparked and all at once the Zombies collapsed over in their seat. With a small zap, the manacles holding Amy's manacles snapped open.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano!" The Doctor hadn't noticed her manacles yet. His and Rose's were still firmly attached.

Above them the Jagrafess roared and twisted around violently.

The man turned to the creature, "Yes! Um...I'm trying, sir but - I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea- " The jagrafess roared again. Amy took the distraction to reach into the Doctor's coat for his screwdriver.

He looked at her in shock.

"How did you get free." He asked.

She shook her head, walking over to Rose first, pointing the screwdriver, "No idea, But you know. Gift horse in mouth and all that." And with a quick buzz the girls manacles came undone.

Turning to the Doctor she undid his just as quickly. Behind them a small explosion went off causing Amy to jump. They needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Oi mate!" The Doctor yelled to the Frosty man, "Wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!"

Then a lump of flesh fell off the Jagrafess as it screeched in pain.

"See you in the headlines!

"Enough with the one-liners, just run!" Amy grabbed his and Rose's hands and pulled them alone as they ran.

The room was collapsing around them, huge chunks of ceiling mixed with snows and ice falling on them as they ran. The Doctor grabbed Rose and try to shelter her from the falling debris.

"Wait." Amy paused, pointing, "Brain Room."

The Doctor nodded and they ran towards the room that held Cathica.

Running into the room they saw that information was still streaming into her brain. The Doctor walked up in front of her and snapped his fingers. The stream stopped and the door to her brain closed with a final '_snap_'.

* * *

After everything was over, Amy was glad to be sitting back in the cantina, drinking something which kind of tasted like pureed beef. All around them, people were picking things up and helping the injured. Turns out the massive bang had effect all levels of the Satellite, not just Floor 500."

But at least the air conditioning was back on.

"We're just gonna go." The Doctor announced as he watched the people passing them, "I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

Cathica looked worried, "You'll have to stay and explain it - no one's gonna believe me!"

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?" Cathica eyed Adam who stood nervously around the TARDIS.

The Doctor's eyes darkened. "He's not my friend." And with that he stood up and stalked away. Rose awkwardly followed him as he headed over to Adam

"Now, don't-" Rose tried to stop him to calm him, but the Doctor ignored her and narrowed his eyes on Adam.

"I'm all right now." Adam tried to play it cool, but Amy could see the fear in his eyes, "Much better. I've got the key." He showed it to the Doctor, who just glared further. Amy stood behind him doing much the same. "Well, it's...I know." He laughed nervously, "It all worked out for the best didn't it?"

In answer, the Doctor grabbed the key with one hand and Adam with the Other, quickly working to unlock the TARDIS.

"You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge-" And with that the Doctor shoved Adam inside the TARDIS.

* * *

Not speaking, the Doctor started the TARDIS, landed it, dragging Adam outside.

Adam breathed a breath of relief, "I's my house! I'm home! Oh, My god! I'm Home!" Rose followed Amy and the Doctor out into the house. Adam turned to see the Doctor glaring at him, "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out an airlock."

"Sorry," Amy smirked, "I was vetoed." Adam swallowed nervously as the ginger darkened her gaze.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor eyes down Adam who shrunk a bit.

"No. Um...what do you mean," He lied, rather badly.

The Doctor walked over to the telephone and picked it up, "The archive of Satellite Five, One second of that message could've chanced the world."

Adam blush at having been caught. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed at the phone. Adam looked like he wanted to stop him, but wasn't brave enough to confront the Time Lord. Rose watched him with a frown, leaning against the TARDIS with crossed arms.

"That's it, then" The Doctor said cheerfully, "See yah." And they walked back to the TARDIS.

"How do you mean, 'see yah'?"

Amy turned to Adam with a raised eyebrow. Did he honestly think he was coming with them?

"As in 'Goodbye'." The Doctor clarified for him.

Adams mouth opened and closed, "But...what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head - I've got a chip type two, my head opens." Oh right, the brain door.

The Doctor looked at him gleefully, "What, like this." He snapped his finger and Adam's head opened.

Adam glared, "Don't!" He snapped and the door closed.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor snapped his fingers again.

Adam puffed up his chest, "Stop it!" And he closed it again.

"All right!" Rose stepped in, "Now Doctor, that's enough. Stop it"

The Doctor backed down reluctantly.

Adam turned to Rose, "Thank you."

Rose stared at him for a moment, then held up her hand and snapped her fingers.

"Oi!"

"Sorry," She snickered, "I couldn't resist." Amy laughed as Adam closed it again.

The Doctor was still angry however, "The whole of history could've changed because of you."

"I just wanted to help!"

"Help yourself maybe." Amy put in, "How much money could you have made off that information, huh? Whether it's 2000 or 200 000 it always comes down to money!"

"I'm sorry!" Adam cried, "I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am - but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." And with that he opened the TARDIS door.

"But I wanna come with you!" Amy turned to the kid. She felt a bit bad. It was hard to see all the wonders of the universe, only to go back to your normal 9-5.

"I only take the best." The Doctor informed him, "I've got Rose and Amy."

Amy felt her chest swell with pride. Rose blushed, and judging by the heat in her face Amy was just as red. It wasn't every day this Doctor complimented you.

There was a shuffling as the door to the house opened in another room.

"Oh, my god." Adam groaned.

"Who's that?" A women's voice called from another room, "Jeff? Is that you?"

"It's me - mum - don't come in, wait a minute." He blushed, and Rose Grinned at him, poking her tongue between her teeth at his embarrassed face. "Rose...take me with you." He begged.

Amy walked past Rose and into the TARDIS, where the Doctor was leaning against the Console.

"Is she coming?" He asked, as if he honestly thought she would stay behind in 2012. Amy chuckled.

"Of course she is." And as she finished Rose came through the door closing it behind her. The Doctor's face lightened up.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked shyly. The Doctor grinned and set the TARDIS into flight. Rose fidgeted by the door and Amy bit her lip. Something was wrong.

Walking down the ramp she stood beside Rose.

"What's up?" She asked her.

Rose shrugged, rubbing her hands together, "Is...Is he mad at me?" Her voice quivered a bit as she looked at the Doctor, who was fiddling with one of the controls.

Amy's eyes widened in shock. Rose thought the Doctor was _mad_ at her? Was she blind? Amy may crack jokes about their flirting and eyeballing each other, but it was obvious to everyone that the Doctor though the world revolved around a blonde shop girl from London.

"No. No of course not!" Amy assured her quickly, "No he's not mad at you."

"But, it was my stupid idea to bring Adam, and I thought-"

"Hey," Amy hugged the girl, "The only one he blames is Adam. I promise."

Rose sniffed, nodding. But she stared at Amy with a curious look, "It so strange," Rose shook her head, "You've been here the same as me, but sometime you talk like you've known him all your life."

Amy's smile froze. Rose's curious gaze turned into a grin and she walked past her and up to the Doctor, whose face turned into a huge smile as they talked.

She _had_ known the Doctor her whole life. But he wouldn't know her for all of his.

* * *

**A/N: THE TWELFH DOCTOR HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED.**

**You know...in case you lived under a rock or something.**

**Peter Capaldi is the 12th Doctor and I am so excited for it. I think he's going to be amazing. I know he was already in Torchwood and Fired os Pompeii (As was Karen Gillan) but he's basically everything I imagined. He was the main reason I updated today instead of tomorrow liked I'd planned because I was in a such a massive state of "what now" that I had to do something.**

**But of course, John Hurt is the 9th regeneration, then Capaldi is actually the 13th regeneration (12th doctor - refer to explanation at the end of Chapter 14 if you're confused) Which os course begs the question of how?**

**The main theory which I agree with is that River gave the Doctor her regenerations in "Let's kill Hitler", which would make sense as before she brought him back to life - after he'd been poisoned - he tried to regenerate and the TARDIS interface said "Regeneration disabled". At first I thought it was the poison, but if John Hurt was 9, then that means he was out of regenerations. So then why did the Teselecta fake a regeneration in Impossible Astronaut/ Wedding of River Song? Is it possible the Silence _knew_ River had given the Doctor Regenerations?**

**Either way, I'm excited for Numero 12. Even if we have to wait like...a year for it.**

**Okay - actual story news.**

**It seems to me like everybody is excited for Jack, so just one more episode until then. However Father's Day ended up being a whopping 4 chapters. Cause i went a little bit insane with that episode. But I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I'll try and get it out soon. I might not be able to get much out for a week or two after Aug 15, because I'm going Camping, so it'll be choppy. Once I get back to University in Sept I'll have a stable internet connection.**

**Review letting me know your thoughts on the new Doctor! No bashing though! Remember when Matt was announced and everybody bashed him and then he turned out to be amazing? Remember that...**

**-Until Next Time**

**-Ash**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this every chapter. Well, I don't own Doctor who. I don't make any money from this story, it's all just for fun._**

* * *

**Chapter 23: 1987**

_"River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." - The Doctor_

* * *

Amy sat against the TARDIS console, pretending to play with a Rubix cube she's found on the console, silently listening in on the conversation between Rose and the Doctor. It was very quiet, Rose leaning against the railing beside the Doctor who had his feet up on the console.

"So, I was thinking...could we? Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?"

Amy frowned. She had known that Rose's father was dead ever since Gwyneth mentioned it in 1869. She could understand her wish, sort of. She had two sets of memories in her mind. One with parents and one without, and she could still feel all the pain of that lost. But going back in time to see them could be painful.

When she had seen her parents for the first time after the Doctor rebooted the universe she had lost her cool, hugging them and fawning over them. She had just missed them so much.

So a part of Amy didn't want Rose to go. Partly because she had a bad feeling and partly because of her own selfish wants. Rory was still missing. Her husband. The search had gone cold and Amy thought it was time to start again.

But she knew the Doctor. He would move the stars for Rose. So It came to no surprise to Amy when he crossed his arms and whispered, "Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Amy fidgeted nervously next to Rose and the Doctor at the back pew of the church, playing nervously on the edge of her tan khaki coat, one of the few pieces of clothing that was actually hers.

"You sure they won't notice us?" She asked the Doctor, looking at the peach and yellow dresses that everybody wore.

The Doctor looked down at his own leather jacket, "What?"

Amy shook her head, "Never mind."

Rose was peering over the small crowd to get a look at the pair standing in front of a priest, or registrar. It was a small wedding, nothing like the large church wedding that Amy had. She had always been one for extravagance.

The registrar turned to Pete, "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentiss..."

Pete looked nervous, "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacueline Suzanne...Suzette...Anita." Amy winced as he stumble dover the names, but a felt a small amount of fondness for the man. He reminded her of Rory so much.

Speaking of Rory, she needed to ask about him here. 1985 wasn't that far in the past, but maybe she could cross it off her ever-growing list of places Rory _wasn't_.

"Oh, just carry on!" Jackie sighed at the registrar, "It's good enough for Lady Di."

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose mentioned, staring at him with something close to reverence.

"...To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'till death us do part."

Amy smiled wistfully at the registrar.

Till Death did them part.

* * *

This was a terrible idea.

A really, really terrible idea. Probably the worst idea Amy had ever seen the Doctor actually comply with.

"Doctor.." Amy caught his sleeve, pulling him back as Rose climbed out of the TARDIS, "You can't be serious..."

"It'll be fine." The Doctor patted her shoulder reassuringly. Amy could only shake her head as he climbed out of the TARDIS, standing next to Rose.

It was November the 7th, 1987. The day and year that Rose Tyler's father died.

Amy couldn't help but feel ill just looking around. She kept playing with her hair, pulling and twisting it around in knots. Something was wrong. A soft tingling sensation spread over her skin and her fingers felt numb.

"We shouldn't be here." Amy hissed at the Doctor as soon as Rose was out of earshot. He shook her off, and went after Rose who was looking around the street.

"That's so weird." Rose muttered, "The day my Father died...I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day."

"The Past is another country," The Doctor explained, "1987's just the Isle of Wight...are you sure about this?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

Amy shook her head, pulling the long coat she's found in the wardrobe around her tighter. The air felt thinner around her, and she was having a hard time breathing.

They stood on the curb, watching the road side by side. Rose looked nervous, wringing her hands. So did the doctor. But Amy just felt sick. Maybe she's contracted the stomach flu or something? Was there someone sick at the wedding?

Whatever it was, she felt like she was going to vomit.

Neither the Doctor nor Rose noticed her predicament as they waited.

"This is it." Rose spoke, more to herself then the Doctor, "Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present - a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." Her voice cracked as she fought off tears. Amy would have sympathetic if she didn't feel so horrible.

She felt cold, and hot all at the same time, and her arms were shaking. She took deep breaths and tried to hold herself together. Not to long now. They could watch Pete Tyler die, and then go back to the TARDIS where the Doctor could fix her up with some sort of alien medicine.

They all watched as the car rounded the corner and parked. Rose was narrating what would happen next, but Amy wasn't paying attention

She looked at the man. He looked friendly. The was the first thing she thought about him. A nice guy. Like Rory. He had thinning brown hair, and lines around his face, like he smiled a lot.

But watching him, Amy noticed something else. She felt _better_. The Nausea subsided and she wasn't shaking quiet so hard.

What was going on with her?

Amy continued to watch. The man picked up the vase from the passenger seat and got out of the car. The Doctor leaned down and slipped his hand into Rose's. A second car sped around the corner, the tires screeching against the pavement as the driver slammed on the brakes

Amy could feel her head clearing and stomach easing as the car got closer.

Then, it hit the man.

The vase goes flying and the man, Rose's father, lies on the ground, twitching.

And Amy is fine. Not a trace of sickness in her body. If she didn't know better she wouldn't have though she was ever ill.

"Go to him." The Doctor motioned to Rose.

But Rose just froze, and then ran off.

**~8~**

"Can I try again?"

Amy froze.

She was wrong. This was the worst idea she'd ever seen the Doctor comply with.

The Doctor takes one look at her tear-stained face and can't deny her, so 10 minutes later they're peering around a corner, watching not only Pete Tyler, but their younger selves.

"Right. That's the first you and me and Amy. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait 'til she runs off and they follow, then go to your dad. "

This wasn't the first time Amy had seen her younger self. Or older self rather... But she still made the same observations. Great body. Great hair. Wonderful jacket.

But the other her was sick, anyone would see it. Her face was pale and drawn tight. There was a layer of sweet over her skin.

And now that she thought about it...she was feeling a bit faint herself. She stood up and leaned against the brick. It was worse than before. A small sharp pain tingled her stomach and a headache formed. Her breathing deepened as they watched.

The car parked.

The man got out of the car.

Another car came around the corner.

"Amy are you alright?"

But Amy never got the chance to answer the Doctor, because as soon as the car sped around the corner, Rose took off, and Amy cried out in pain.

It felt like getting stabbed over and over in the chest. The closer Rose ran, the worse it got.

She ran past their past selves and they disappeared.

A sharp pain in her head forced her to her knees, and she gripped her temples, but no one noticed. The Doctor was focused on Rose, who grabbed her father and pulled him to the ground.

With that Amy screamed. Loudly. It was like she'd been stabbed and all her ribs got smashed all at the same time. She collapsed, painful tears streaming down her face.

"Amy!" The Doctor ran over to her, helping her to her knees, but she collapsed on him, "What's wrong?"

Amy tried to catch her breath. The sharp pain had lessened into an ache, but she still felt ill. "I-I don't..." She pushed him away suddenly and emptied her stomach onto the floor.

"Hey there." He pulled her hair back, which she would be eternally greatful for. Then rubbed her back as she sat up and leaned against him, "Can you stand?"

Amy felt a bit better, and struggled to her feet. She nodded, but the Doctor put an arm around her, steadying her.

"Doctor!" Rose called over to them from a noticeably more alive Pete Tyler.

"Oh, great." Amy lolled her head onto the Doctors shoulder, "Could this day get any worse?"

He gave a look that clearly said, '_yes...it could_'.

**~8~**

* * *

"Are you sure she doesn't need a hospital?" Pete asked the Doctor as he helped me up the stairs to the flat - the same one Rose still lived in during the present day. "I could give you a lift to A&E."

"No." The Doctor said curtly. Amy wished he'd said yes, if only to get away from Pete. She liked the guy, but just being near him was enough to make her physically didn't know why, but she had a feeling it was connected to him.

"I'm _fine._" Amy assured them, lying. She winced at a sharp pain in her chest. Had her ribs actually broken? It sure felt that way.

They got to the flat, and Pete unlocked the door, "There we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's down there, milk's in the fridge...well, it would be wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought it someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt...make a lot of money out of that..."

Amy nodded, only half paying attention. The Doctor brought her over to the couch and lay her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly, ignoring Pete's rambling.

Amy didn't see a point in lying to him, "Not really." she smiled at him tightly, "What's wrong with me Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he looked back at Rose and Pete, "I have an idea."

"All the stuff my mum kept." Rose walked around, looking at stuff. She didn't even seem to notice Amy's condition as she looked lovingly at her father. "His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show me when she's had a bit to drink."

The Doctor stood up, crossing his arms as he stared at her with darkened eyes. Amy winced. Oh, he was mad, he was really mad. She did not pity Rose, but right now she felt far to sick to feel any kind of sympathy for her.

Her stomach had calmed when Pete left the room, which was a relief. The last thing she wanted was to throw up all over his couch. The headache and stomach pains were still there.

"When we met," The Doctor interrupted Rose's speech, narrowing his eyes at her, "I said 'Travel with me in space'. You said no. Then I said 'time machine'." Amy could see where the Doctor was going with this.

Rose sputtered slightly, looking offended, "It wasn't some big plan! I just saw it happening and I thought...I can stop it!"

The Doctor shook his head, almost mournfully, "I did it again." He growled, "I picked another _stupid_ ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe - it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you!" The Doctor yelled with a look of hurt and betrayal.

Amy tried to comfort him, maybe show him that this wasn't Rose's intention, but she just shook her off.

"So it's okay for Amy to use you for time travel, and it's okay for you to go to other times and save people's lives - but not when It's me saving my dad!"

"Me and Amy know what we're doing!" The Doctor hissed back without thinking, "You don't! Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

Amy had a though which she felt the need to interject. She pushed her way onto her forearms, "Was it fixed?"

Rose and the Doctor whipped around. "Yes." The Doctor glared, "A Fixed point in time. And now..."

"Is that why.." She trailed off. Is that why she was sick? Back when she told the Doctor about her, he'd said that if time was tampered with, if too much changed and it stretched to far...

The Doctor didn't answer her, but that was all the confirmation she needed.

"Wait!" Rose held up her hand, "What's a fixed point? Whats wrong with Amy, and what do you mean she 'knowns what she's doing'? She's been traveling with you just about as long as I have!"

Amy and the Doctor quieted. Amy had asked him not to tell Rose. The Doctor knew she used to travel with him - or rather will travel with him. And he also knew that he was the only way she could ever get back together with Rory to mend the timelines.

But Rose didn't know any of this. All she knew was that Amy and Rory was sent back in time from 2020 by a Weeping Angel.

Rose noticed the awkward silence, "What aren't you telling me!" She demanded.

The Doctor's gaze turned steely, "This isn't about Amy. This is about _you_!"

"He's alive! How is that bad!" Rose yelled back.

"My entire _planet_ died!" He boomed and Rose shrunk back, "My whole family! Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

"But-" Rose wasn't about to back down, "It's not like I've changed history! Not much, I mean...he's never gonna be a world leader, he's not gonna start World War Three or anything."

The Doctor stalked towards her, "Rose - there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive!"

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose was near tears. Amy moved to sit up, maybe she should split them up before this got out of hand.

"I'm not saying that!"

"No, I get it! For once, y_ou're_ not the most important man in my life!"

Amy winced at the staring contest. Neither one willing to back down. She shrunk back slightly.

The Doctor straightened, and hardened his gaze, "Let's see how you get on without me, then, give m the key." Say what? Amy's mouth dropped as he held out his hand, "The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it to me."

This is what Amy meant by 'out of hand'.

Without much hesitation Rose reach into her Pocket a grabbed the Key, "All right then, I will!" And she slapped it hard into his hand.

"Good." They glared at each other, "Now, If you'll excuse me. I don't know if you noticed but I need to go find out why Amy is dying."

Amy shook her head, "I'm not-"

"Shut up, yes you are." The Doctor turned his glare on Amy, who shrunk back and shut her mouth. Maybe she didn't want to get involved in this one.

"Well what's wrong with her then!" Rose snapped, "Is it something to do with..." The sentence got small at the end, and even though she was angry, Amy knew she was worried that it was her fault.

Which it kind of was.

The Doctor stared at her for a few moment, anger still very prevalent in his eyes, then he opened his mouth. "No."

What? Oh yes it most certainly was!

Rose nodded, and her gaze turned steely again. Why did Amy suddenly feel like the sick child of two bickering parents?

The Doctor picked her up bridal style, which she would have fought, but at the moment was too weak to do much else then hold her head up.

"Well, You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye then." He turned as walked towards the door.

Rose ran after him, "You don't scare me!" She yelled, but the quiver in her voice gave her away. She ran in front of them, blocking their way to the door, "I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute. or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me."

They stared for a few minutes, and then the Doctor pushed passed her and left.

"And I'll make you wait a long time!" Rose yelled before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**Alright, so last chapter I went over the main regeneration theory for the 12th doctor. But I read something else that was really interesting.**

**Neil Gaiman (writer of The Doctor's Wife and Nightmare in Silver and a bunch of other wonderful things) talked about regeneration. he said, "MY OPINION (which is not Canon) is that the regeneration limit is a lot like the speed limit. You can break it, but things get a lot more dangerous if you do. The Time Lords were the traffic cops: they enforced the limit. With them gone, the Doctor can keep regenerating beyond 13, but with consequences."**

**Which is interesting? Is it not?**

**Also, I just finished writing Tooth and Claw. For those of you who regularly ready my Authors notes, which I imagine isn't a whole lot, you'll notice that I've been working on it for a long time. Unfortunately this is not because It some magical episode which warrants a lot of time, I just have a bit of writers block.**

**I'm still working on it, I started School Reunion and have written an outline up to and including Last of the Time Lords. I'll just be writing a bit slower. this worries me a bit because I like to have leg room between the chapter I'm posting and the chapter I'm writing. If I'm not rushed to finish a chapter I do much better on it then If I've starved for time.**

**Also I'm doing a lot of traveling in the next two or three weeks or so. I'm going camping and then I'm moving back into dorms for the start of the school year, but then I have a free week before school starts where most people will be getting drunk, and i will work on this story diligently so I can get some more chapters posted.**

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews. I passed 150 alerts which made me extremely happy! Any questions please Review and I'll respond 99% of the time. There were a couple of you I couldn't get back to cause the Private Messenger wasn't working properly.**

Until Next Time,

-Ash


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Church**

_"River, you and I know what this means. We are Ground Zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die." -The Doctor_

* * *

It was silent all the way down the stairs, but the further they got from Pete, the better Amy felt. The headache subsides from a sharp pain into a gentle pressure. Her inside still felt all mixed up but she could breathe and she wasn't about to empty her stomach.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs she wiggled in the Doctor's arms, "Put me down."

He paused, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm okay." He lowered her down, and Amy gripped his shoulder, trying to balance as she climbed to her feet. She took a few tentative steps before she took her hand off his shoulder and walked on her own.

They walked on, the Doctor storming and glaring at everything and anyone that got to close. Amy struggled to keep up and managed to trip a couple of times. Finally she sighed and grabbed the Doctor's shoulder, "Slow down."

He slowed, "Sorry," He grumbled.

Amy huffed, "Are you alright, then?"

He scoffed, "You almost die and you ask if _I'm_ alright."

"Well are you?!"

"I'm fine." He waved her off as they walked, "Rose wasn't the first. You remember Adam?"

"That's not fair!" Amy reprimanded him with a frown, "Rose is _nothing_ like Adam. She didn't know she was doing anything wrong."

"Amy." He paused turning to look at her, and she was shocked to see his were watering much more than usual, "His dead was _fixed_. Do you know what that means?"

'_I think i know a think or two about fixed deaths_,' Amy thought bitterly as she stared at the Doctor.

"Yes," She said coldly, "It means that you can't stop it. Not matter what, it's going to happen anyways."

"Not always." He started to walk again and Amy ran to catch up, "Sometimes time can't fix it."

"What happens then?" Amy asked gently. The Doctor looked beyond worried, scanning the sky. Then back towards Rose's apartment. Amy followed his gaze then smacked him arm, "We can't just _kill_ Rose's _dad_!"

"I know that!" He snapped. "I just wish..." He trailed off, his face going blank.

"That's whats killing me right?" Amy asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know. All it would be was further confirmation that she _was_ dying. But she wanted to move the subject away from Rose. The Doctor let out a low breath and Amy continued, "The fixed point not happening. You said time was stretched around me and if it stretched any further..."

He hesitated a bit before nodding quickly, "You're already out of time. Add that to a death that never happened and time is trying to correct itself, starting with you."

"Why me?" Amy frowned, "Shouldn't it just fix the problem, make the death happen a different way?" She froze, "Wait should we have left Rose back there? Is she in danger?"

"She'll be fine." He glared, before shaking his head, "It's trying to lessen the strain in the timeline with the most efficient and fastest solution."

"And it's doing that by killing me?"

"It's one way to make it so you're not here." The Doctor pointed out, "The quickest and easiest way."

Amy paused, "So if I die, does that mean Pete get's to live."

"No."The Doctor said quickly, "No...his death is still fixed. Nothing you do can change that. So don't think..."

Amy gave him a small smile, "I wasn't thinking about killing myself to save her dad, but it's nice that you thought that. I'm not exactly the poster child for altruism."

"Good," He helped her up on the curb, "Right now, Time is trying to lessen the strain, so that the whole timeline doesn't snap. That would be very bad. But once your...well then it'll try to fix the problem, or just..."

"Just...?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

He didn't respond right away, which made her stomach drop out. "It hasn't happened yet, so let's not worry and hope that it doesn't."

"Hope..." Amy nodded, "Yeah I can do that...speaking of, how long do I have?"

He took a deep breath and contemplated. "Best case scenario? Three Days."

"And worst case?"

He tilted his head, "Hard to say. Depends on how bad the situation is. Give me time to figure it out."

"Doctor, I could be dead by then!" Amy snapped.

He growled, "Well what do you want me to do, Amy!" He hissed, "I'm not a magician."

"Fine, then!" Amy glared and they continued to walk in silence, before huffing, 'Well it's worse when I'm around Pete."

"Well you would, he's the source."

He stopped and looked at her sadly, like he was already planning her funeral. She smacked him, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not gonna die!"

"Of course not." He grinned, helping her when she stumbled. She felt a bit dizzy, but otherwise was almost completely back to normal.

She looked at the Doctor again, studying his face for a reaction, "You told Rose it wasn't her fault I was dying."

He clenched his jaw, "I did.'

"But it was."

"Yes. It was."

"But, why?" Amy stared at him. He had been really angry with her, she'd thought he'd say anything to hurt her.

He didn't answer her, opting instead to stare straight ahead as he walked.

Amy paused, watching his continue to walk with a soft smile. All that time joking and playing around. Amy knew the Doctor cared for Rose in a way so completely different from the way he cared about her. He was her best friend. But Rose...

He _loved_ her.

Honest to God loved her. Like how she loved Rory. The 'grow old and have kids together' kind of love. The kind of love that she had never seen him have with anyone before, not even River.

And the kind of love he couldn't ever have.

"I didn't tell her..." The Doctor turned to look at her, wetting his lips. Amy stared up at him expectantly. Was he going to admit it? Admit how he felt for that shop girl? "I didn't tell her because if we don't fix it and you die...then it won't _matter_ whose fault it was."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

He looked away for a moment, then back up, "Amy, I have_ no_ idea how to fix this."

* * *

The rest of the trip was silent, and even though Amy was teeming with questions she knew the Doctor didn't want to talk about Rose right now. So for once, she stayed silent.

It was rare for him to admit he didn't know something. Her Doctor would, on occasion, admit to it. But only as a last resort really. It didn't make her feel optimistic, If the Doctor was worried then she was borderline panic.

She spotted the TARDIS and moved a little quicker. Maybe if she got inside this dizziness would stop, and she had the strangest feeling. Like something was watching them. She ran ahead of the Doctor a bit and pulled out her key, unlocking it. She swung open the door.

And stopped short.

"Oh that's can't be good." Amy wailed, looking at the inside of the box. "Doctor!" He ran up beside and looked inside.

"What!" He yelled walking into the box, which was now just a box. The TARDIS had turned into an _actual_ police box. That was new. He felt the inside of his ship with a panicked and surprised look on his face. Then he stopped, "Rose!" He cried running back out of the TARDIS.

Amy groaned, running it was. Back towards the source of her illness.

* * *

They didn't run back to the flat like Amy was expecting, but another direction. Amy didn't know where he was leading her, but she knew it was the right direction as the nausea had returned.

"D-Doctor!" She called out between breaths. He hooking his arm around her to keep her steady and they kept moving.

"Come on Amy, we're almost there!" They rounded a corner and Amy saw a church. Crowds of people were outside, and they could see a women in a large meringue wedding dress. Rose was standing among the guests, looking upset.

And Pete was with her.

At the sight of the man Amy's legs failed her She collapsed with a cry, and the Doctor picked her up in his arms without hesitation, still running. Thank God for superior Time Lord biology.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, "Get in the church!" Amy felt her vision go blurry as they ran. Was it worse this time? She couldn't tell.

She was jerked down abruptly as the Doctor ducked and Rose screamed. What was going on? She felt so useless like this. The Doctor quickly scrambled to his feet, careful not to drop Amy.

"Oh, my God. Is she okay?" Amy felt Rose grab her arm.

"Not if we don't get in the church!" The Doctor yelled, before turning to the crowd, "Get in the church! Inside!

She could hear people running around screaming. Were they under attack? Judging by the unearthly screech Amy would have to guess, yes.

"Stay in there!" The Doctor cried once more. A horrifying pain filled shriek echoed in the air and Amy realized with horror that this one was human. "In!" The Doctor carried her inside the church and the doors slammed shut behind them.

Quickly he walked over to a pew and laid her down on it. Amy groaned, rolling onto her back and the Doctor propped up her head using a couple Bible's. Not comfortable, but it would do.

"Wh-What's happening?" Amy asked, trying to breathe. The pain was unbearable. Now that she wasn't being jerked around her vision cleared slightly. Enough to see the Doctor standing over her, looking distressed.

He took a shuddering breathe, "Things have gone from bad, to very bad." Amy nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it only came out as a grimace.

"How long do I have now?" She tried to joke, but he just have her a dark look.

The Doctor turned back to the group, "They can't get in. Old windows and doors okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?" Outside whatever was attacking them screeched. The Doctor twisted around suddenly, "Go and check the other doors! Move!" He runs against one of the other doors, with Jackie running after him.

Amy watched him leave with Jackie with a smirk. She did not envy him right now. And she was _dying_, so that's saying something.

Rose wandered silently over to Amy, looking down at her. "Hey."

"Hey," Amy croaked back.

Rose looked near tears, "This is all my fault isn't it?"

Amy felt like she should reassure her, but her Scottish snark decided to respond instead. "Yup."

"You're sick because of me," Her voice quivered, "I never thought..."

"Hey!" Amy tried to push herself upright, but couldn't, so she leaned back on her elbows, "You didn't know. It's not like the Doctor warned you about fixed points or anything."

"He just kept saying that time could be rewritten and..." Rose bit her lip, and wiped the tears away, "I just wanted to save _him_."

Amy smiled at her. Sometimes she forgot Rose was still kind of a kid. She was only Nineteen.

"I know." Amy leaned back on the Bible pillow, her neck getting sore, "You know the Doctor wasn't gonna leave you behind, right?"

"Yeah I know." Rose sighed, before standing up, "I should probably go see what I can do to help."

Amy nodded and then she ran off. Great. Now she was dying on a pew, and she still had no idea what was going on. One thing she was certain was that the Doctor's worst case scenario had happened. She was dying faster and the timeline was breaking. She didn't know what those creatures were outside, but their screeches and cries and bangs against the glass echoed around the church.

Amy heard the sound of tires screeching against pavement and she turned her heard so she was looking out the window. She watched with fascination as a car whipped around the corner, the driver throwing his hands over his face, and disappeared.

It was the same car that was supposed to hit Pete.

Oh, God. She looked over at the Doctor who was watching her with sad eyes. He _knew_. He knew the same thing she did.

There was a way out of this. One way.

But nobody was going to like it.

* * *

The reaper, as Rose had finally told her they were called, clambered against the stained-glass windows, which seemed to keep it out. Rose had been sitting with her, crying silently for the last hour or so.

She hadn't gotten any worse, which she didn't take for a good sign. The pain in her head was still there, and the stabbing feeling in her chest. The Doctor had said time was trying to erase her the old-fashioned way. Did it have to take so bloody long?

Then the pain intensified and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She didn't want to worry Rose. Looking over she noticed that Pete had sat down next to her. Amy cursed silently and clenched her jaw as everything intensified.

Pete fidgeted for a few seconds then spoke, "This mate of yours, the Doctor...what do you mean, this is your fault?"

"Dunno..." Rose sniffed, "Just...Everything."

"I gave you my cars keys." Pete said suddenly. Amy tried to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping, but she was _right_ beside them, so it was a little pointless. Maybe he thought she was sleeping, or dead or something.

God, she was morbid today.

"You don't give your keys to a complete stranger," Pete continued. "It's...it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. A wound in time...You called me Dad. I can see it...my eyes...Jackie's attitude...you sounds like her when you shout."

Amy snorted at that, and Rose smacked her arm. Pete reached out and touched her face tentatively, then dropped his hand, but Rose grabbed it and placed it back on her face.

"You are!" Pete realized, "You are...you're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up."

Amy shook her head, "Unbelievable." She muttered to thin air. She wasn't sure where all the bitter sarcasm was coming from. Maybe a coping mechanism?

She turned her head away from the Father/Daughter moment Rose and Pete were having. Loud bangs hit the door where the Reapers were trying to smash in. After a few moments, the duo walked away, presumably to talk in more private.

She grumbled and pulled herself to a seated position, despite the pain in her chest. Se gasped and pressed into her ribs. She pulled her hand away, half expecting blood, but there wasn't any.

But then there was. A sudden drop of blood landed on her hand. Amy frowned, feeling her forehead, wondering if her headache had manifested into a wound. She lowered her hand down her face, until she found the source of the blood.

Her nose was bleeding. Badly.

Great, Amy thought, I'm gonna bleed out through my nose. She yanked off her jacket, not wanting to ruin it before she ripped off the long sleeves of her shirt, balling it into a bunch and pressing it to her face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I was on a camping trip for a while without internet. I spent most of the week editing the next couple of chapters and re-reading the rest of this story to make sure of continuity and such. I'm probably more excited for Captain Jack then you guys are!**

**I know this is one of my short chapters, but it was really just throwing information at you and a filler chapter.**

**So I leave for a week and there's no new news for Doctor Who. Just hints and such, Moffat said he'd he surprised if Capaldi didn't keep his Scottish accent which makes me very happy. I always wished that Tennant went with his Scottish accent. He also mentioned that it was 'Open' for Jenny the Doctor's daughter to return, which I think would be very cool. I think Moffat needs to bring back some RTD characters. Personally I'd love to see the Martha/Mickey team come back. Smith and Jones!**

**And still no sign of the 50th anniversary trailer. I already know the basics, but hearing about it and seeing it are very different. But I can understand why they're waiting. If there's one thing the Doctor Who fandom is good at, it's making 100 million fan theories based on very few images. I feel like Moffat and the BBC understand the Fandom better than we know ourselves. The less time we have, the less of a chance we'll have to accidentally guess what happens, and less of a chance for the press to spill spoilers, like the way they spilled the beans on John Hurt being the Doctor.**

**Speaking of John hurt, There's a rumour that his name will be 'The Renegade', which I love. I really hope that sticks. I can't keep calling him the 9th Doctor, cause it's confusing people.**

**Anyway, all your reviews make my day. Sorry to all of you I didn't get back to, but I was on a camping trip without internet. Remember that if you leave anonymous reviews I can't respond. So if you're asking me a question, you can't do it anonymously.**

**Thank you all so much, until next time,**

**-Ash**


End file.
